


Buying Time

by Emmlire



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Craig Has Mood Swings, Drama, First Time, Fluff, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Party, Past Drug Use, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Secrets, Slow Build, Smut, Tweek Needs Someone To Care, Underage Sex, Violence, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 61,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmlire/pseuds/Emmlire
Summary: Craig is having a hard time adjusting to high school. However, his life is changed when he learns a shocking secret about an old friend. Since then, Craig can't seem to stay away from the boy. All Craig wanted to do was help and protect the boy, even if that means paying a price.





	1. Go to School

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> This story is really different from my last one. I randomly thought of this story one day and decided to see how the rest of you liked it. I've never done any kind of story like this before, so here goes nothing! 
> 
> Enjoy the new story and I want to apologize if there are any mistakes or maybe it's not that good.  
> This will be kind of slow built and it will involve many sexual and violent material. I hope you guys don't mind.

“I’m going to call the school to make sure you’re there, Craig Tucker.” A blonde middle-aged mother yelled to her son. Craig has always sort of been a troublemaker with little to no respect for authority. His rebellious attitude only got worse once he reached his teenage years. He would often skip school if he wasn’t already suspended for flipping off or bad mouthing the teachers, or getting into a fight. 

Craig rolled his eyes at his screaming banshee of a mother. “Whatever” he whispered under his breath as he put on his usual navy jacket along with his favorite matching chullo hat that hide is messy black hair and headed out the door. He hated school about as much as he hated everything else. He didn’t even understand why he still needed to go to school anyway.

He was 15 almost 16, practically an adult. He could drive, and he could work that’s really all he needed to survive. But no, he was too busy with school to get a full-time job. He couldn’t wait to graduate and be able to leave this dump of a mountain town and find a place that best suited him. He would have a job, his own apartment and money. He would be on his own and that’s the way he liked it. 

Crossing the street over to the bus stop, there was already Clyde his energetic childhood friend waiting there along with a few other kids that went to their school. Clyde had his hand in the pocket of his thick red and white puff jacket to block the cold South Park morning chill as he bounced a little trying to keep warm. He happened to be one of the only kids Craig tolerated at school, along with Token and sometimes this handicapped kid named Jimmy. 

Going over to stand next to his friend instantly regretting it as the brunette kid perked up, happy to see his friend. “CRAIG! You’re going to school today!” he yelled loudly in his ear fighting to get his hands out of his pocket, wanting to give the noirette a hug. Covering his ears from the excitement of his friend with his frozen hands, he gave Clyde a grumpy look and explained “If I miss one more day of school I’ll be held back.” his face being as cold and deadpan as ever. 

The bus drove up after a few minutes of standing around. It was old and falling apart, basically a metaphor describing a lot of things in this town. The yellow paint from the bus was chipping off and the bus smelled of feet and collective scents of different cologne and perfumes from the students. Craig and Clyde went directly to the empty back and sat down as the bus pulled away to take them to school. 

After 20 minutes of many stops to pick up other kids they were finally at school. Ready for another day of learning. Walking through the halls of South Park High and dodging crowds of adolescent kids only reminded him why he hated coming to school. The teachers were dicks who could care less if you learned anything as long as they’re getting paid, and there was always that one thing that would piss him off and put him in a bad mood for the rest of the day. 

He arrived at his first class of the day, history. History wasn’t bad, it was basically just one long story book of events. Clyde wasn’t in the class, but Token was. He could always count on Token to give him notes or update him on what he missed. Unlike him, Token cared enough to pay attention and follow along. 

Sitting beside the black kid at his wobbly desk, he rested his cheek on his hand and asked in a smooth uncaring voice, “Could I get the notes from you?” Token raised his eyebrow when he was asked the question. Almost as if he was surprised someone said something to him. He stared for a couple of seconds answered “I’m sorry, who are you? Are you even in this class?” Craig glared his eyes slightly and flipped him off at his smart remark. In the meantime, Token thought he was being hilarious, the boy snorted at himself as he began sorted through his notebook and pulled out the notes from the last couple of classes. 

Handing them to Craig he said “I’m surprised you showed up. What’s the occasion?” Craig skimmed over the notes handed to him and without looking at the kid he answered, “The school called and notified my mother of my almost perfect absence. She wasn’t too happy”. He leaned back into his chair and gave a long stretch before a short black-haired teacher with a perm waddled in demanding silence from the students and started her lecture. How could anyone take her seriously? She looked like a penguin Craig thought not giving any attention to the squawking bird up in the front. 

He spent the entire class period doodling random things in his notebook while thinking about anything other than history. The bell rang signaling class was over. Craig was one of the first out of the class, flipping off the teacher as her back was turned to erase the board. Off to his next class.

After a few more classes he slept through, it was now lunch time. Craig waiting in line to his crappy school lunch hoping it tasted better than it looked. Once out of the line, he walked over to the table consisting of Clyde, Token, Jimmy, and Jason. He sat down next to Clyde and started eating his school pizza and listening to his friend’s conversation. As he sat down his friends started to act suspicious by stopping their topic once he approached the table. 

“What were you talking about’?” his tone never changing from monotone as he took a bite of the carboard tasting pizza. With a huge grin on his face Clyde spouted “How would you like to have a party for your birthday?” his smile and eyes getting bigger. Keeping his face deadpan Craig replied with a simple firm “No”

The brunette’s face fell instantly at his friend’s answer. “B-but it’s your sweet 16! We have to have a party!” Clyde tried to reason with him, but Craig wouldn’t budge. “Come ooonnnn!” he whined with his hands in a pleading gesture. “There’ll food and alcohol, we could even hire a stripper!” At this point, the noirette was even trying to humor him with a response. “I don’t thin-I don’t th-I don’t think we can even get a s-s-st-stripper” Jimmy stuttered exhaustingly finishing his sentence. “Or alcohol” Token added wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

“Fine.” The brunette gave in puffing his cheeks a bit before springing up again with an idea. “OK! So, we can’t get a stripper, but we can definitely get alcohol! As for the “entertainment” we invite as many girls as we can and let the liquor do the rest!” All the boys looked at Clyde when Craig spoke up and called him a pig.

“Alright, that was a bad idea. Man, at this point we might as well just hire Tweek or something.” The brunette sarcastically joked stilled bummed they turned down his girl plan.  
The name Tweek caught Craig’s attention. He knew Tweek, though he hasn’t talked to the kid since after elementary school. He stopped going to school around the end of the sixth grade and came back during the 7th grade. He remembered him being the twitchy paranoid kid who was never seen without coffee. “Why would Tweek count as entertainment?” He questioned expecting a good explanation beside ‘because he’s insane’. Clyde sat back down and turned to  
Token not sure what to say. Since Clyde tapped out of the conversation Token intervened to fill  
Craig on what’s been happening at school. Of course, Craig never was one to care about gossip or anything that didn’t affect him. 

“Tweek…doesn’t have the best reputation.” Looking at the black kid with doubt, Craig questioned his authenticity. There was no way that Tweek, the spastic kid was getting laid left and right while he hasn’t even got past making out with a girl. “No dude, it true. It happened a little over a year ago!” Clyde said defending Token’s word. “He’s a complete slut now. He’s done some people from school, but I heard he mostly goes after older guys with money.”  
Craig didn’t believe a word his friends were saying they should know he was one of the least gullible people in the world. He took the last bite out of his pizza and threw away the rest just as the bell rang leaving his friends behind. He was now pissed that his friends were trying to make him look like an idiot. If they were going to trick him they could at least pick someone more convincing than Tweek. 

He arrived in his English class with a couple minutes to spare and took his seat close to the back. He got out his English book, probably the first time that semester he remembered to bring it, and stared blankly at nothing. 

As the students began to fill the room his eyes locked onto one kids who strolled in with a cup of coffee in their hand. His blond hair was all over the place. He stood at an average height, he was considerably skinny, and wore a normal button up green shirt with a pair of black jeans. Though he would on occasion twitch and tremble he could pass as almost normal. He did not look like someone that would solicit sex from strangers. 

If he remembered correctly, this kid could barely talk to anyone without stuttering and drinking a gallon of coffee to calm his nerves. As he followed the blond with his eye, the blond sat down near the far left of the class and got out his supplies. Craig couldn’t stop analyzing the twitching boys every movement and action. He did posses some charming features for a guy, he had slightly golden skin, soft and kind facial features that kind of seemed feminine. Long eyelashes and pouting lips. Craig wasn’t insecure, he could admit when a guy looked good, but how can this innocent looking kid be classified as a whore?

From the time Tweek sat down to the time class was over Craig would continuously steal glances at the boy. He followed along and took notes and didn't speak a word to anyone. He sat there quietly and occasionally twitching while drinking his coffee. Craig remained in his seat not moving until the blond had already packed up his things and left the classroom. The noirette did the same a few moments later.

The school day was finally over. With his red backpack slung over his right shoulder, Craig busted through the double doors that lead to freedom. Walking into the parking lot he searched for Token’s red convertible. The black kid was giving him and Clyde a ride home mostly because he just got his license and used any excuse to drive his car. Whatever, it beat taking the bus. 

He found the red car and lend his back up against the passenger’s door and waited for the other two. The students began to flood out of the building of the school, Craig zoned out when he saw a familiar head of blond hair. Tweek walked slowly down the step of the school and stood by himself as he waited for the bus. Like in class, he didn’t speak to anyone and no one spoke to him, sort of like he was purposely avoiding any kind of socialization. His eyes were pointed down and he had a lost expression on his face as he held on tight to the straps on his backpack as if someone was going to take it. 

He was only brought back to reality when he heard someone shout “Get off the car.” Recognizing the voice, he looked up to see Token nearing the car. Obeying, Craig pushed himself off the car as Token took sleeve of his purple shirt and wiped away any visible smudges that were left by the noirette. Token unlocked the car and allowed them access as they waited on the hyperactive brunette. Seating in the passenger’s seat Craig asked as h buckled his seat belt. Token doing the same he answered as he started the ignition. “I don’t know, but he better hurry up or-“ 

The black kid was cut off when a large object landed on the hood of the car followed by a loud thump. The object causing the large thump was Clyde hanging on the front of the car like they were going to leave him. Token gripped the steering wheel angerly “Get off the car!” His yell was muffled by the car’s interior but loud enough, so Clyde got the message. Sliding off the hood, he went over and got in the back seat. “Guys I’m serious, my parents are never going to let me drive this again if anything get on this car.” The black kid complained pulling out of the parking lot. Craig took one last look before noticing the blond was already gone.


	2. Wasn't Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi There! Welcome back for a new chapter. 
> 
> I've been getting some feedback and I think you guys are liking the story so far. Some of you are here for the angst, some are here to see what's going on with Tweek. There is a lot going on in this story so it's going to be long.
> 
> Sorry if there are mistakes, I'm only human! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“I have had it with your attitude young man!” Mr. Tucker shouted, the walls vibrating from his booming voice, their dinner completely forgotten on the table. “You need to start showing ME AND YOUR MOTHER some respect!” Slamming the sturdy table with his giant fist, causing all the dishes clanking. 

His father just had to bring up the call from the school that he already got yelled at for this morning. He had tried to talk rationally with his dad, arguing that he went all day to school today and he would go tomorrow. But his father just kept pushing, telling him he needs to grow up and take his responsibilities more seriously. Not that Craig didn’t take his responsibilities seriously, it’s just he would prefer to work than go to school.

Being a teenage boy, his moods were constantly changing. He found himself becoming more aggressive and had a low tolerance for people trying to discipline him. His mother took his little sister upstairs while his father and he continued to butt heads. When Craig was younger, anytime his father would raise his voice he would automatically stop what he was doing. However, since his growth spurt last summer, he was almost as tall as his dad. Making him feel a lot more confident in his fights and to not back down. 

Craig noticed there were similarities when it came to him and his father. His father, who greatly focused on his passions and responsibilities, but did not care when it didn’t involve him or his family. Of course, he and his father also shared a short temper, so when two males like them go at it, it usually does not end well. Each one wants to have the last word and are not willing to compromise.

Not wanting to stay here and take this crap, Craig kicked over the chair he was sitting in and marched towards the front door, raging built up in the young adolescence. Wanting nothing more than to punch the punch the wall as he passed by, but he restrained himself. 

“Craig! Come back and pick up this chair now! I’m not even playing!” Mr. Tucker demanded in a loud dominate voice only to watch his son raising up his middle finger as he stomped out the front door.

Craig continued to walk the dark streets of South Park guided by the light of the street lamp. He didn’t know where he was going, but it was better than being there with his tyrant father. The temperature had dropped since this evening but that didn’t bother him. Adrenaline and anger ran through his body, that was enough to keep him warm. And his navy jacket and chullo hate he never took off. 

He kept walking until he began to cool off and he could think straight once more. He didn’t know what was happening to him. Ever since he started high school nothing felt the same. His friends seemed different, his parents seemed different…he seemed different. What was going on? Why couldn’t everything just go back to the way it was? 

Stopping where he was, he propped his elbows on a nearby ledge and put his face in his hands while letting out an inflated sign of frustration and confusion. After a few minutes, he pulled out his phone, it read 8:35 pm. He had already been out here for an hour and his parents might start to worry. Deciding that he should turn around and return home, hoping that his parents would leave him be for the night. He just wanted to be alone. 

He was half way to his house when he saw one of the lights from the street lamps landed upon a young man with untamed blond hair and a thin button-down shirt. It was Tweek. He was sitting on one of the many benches outside almost like he was waiting on someone. Craig stayed in place observing the kid for a moment, but Tweek didn’t seem to notice the noirette as he was currently with his head down, eyes tightly closed, and his arms wrapped around himself for warmth. 

He was shaking like always, but he didn’t think it was from his normal twitching. More than likely, it was from the cold since the boy wasn’t wearing a jacket. Craig debated if he should go talk to the kid since he hasn’t talked to Tweek in a couple of years. Would he remember him? If he did talk to him, he wasn’t sure what to say. Maybe something like why are you here? 

After a couple of minutes of going back and forth, Craig shoved his hands in his pocket and advanced towards Tweek. He kept his face as deadpan as possible, which wasn’t difficult for him since he was naturally stoic. He didn’t want to seem like he care or anything. Only after a couple of steps, a marron car pulled around the corner and stopped close to the blonde. The shivering blonde jerked up not expecting the sudden noise of the engine to give a loud rev. He slowly stood up and got inside the marron vehicle without any hesitation. As soon as the door closed the tires squealed and the car raced off in a hurry towards the downtown area. 

Craig watched the car speed away until it was completely out of sight. The noirette stood there for a moment wondering what was that all about. Why were his parents picking him up his late? Whatever, he was sure they had their reasons. 

Not giving it a second thought, he continued down the side walk until a few minutes later he reached the third brown house on the block, almost identical to the other houses. The only light left on was the porch light, hoping that meant his parents went to bed already. He wasn’t in the mood to hear another one of his parent’s lectures. The noirette quietly turned the knob to the front of the house, thankfully his parents left it unlocked for him. He entered the house and noticed his mother had already cleared the table. He crept up the stairs hearing the stairs creak every time he put a little weight on the step. After 12 individual steps, he was upstairs. He sneaked past his parent’s room where he could hear the tv’s muffled sound. 

Reaching the sanctuary of his room, he threw off his jacket into the clothes hamper and changed into his space themed pajamas. Relaxing under the covers, Craig laid in the dark and his mind unknowingly went to what he saw before coming home. He didn’t quite understand why Tweek was outside during that time…Did he get into a fight with his parents too? Perhaps they came looking for him or maybe they got held up at work or something. 

He just couldn’t imagine why his parents would let someone like Tweek to stay out this late, especially by himself. He remembered Tweek always the first one to go home when it started getting dark, always freaking out about something, crazy and exaggerated. If his parents kept him out to try and teach him to be more sociable they were going about it the wrong way. 

His mind also went back to what his friends told him today, about Tweek being, for lack of a better word, easy. There is a possibility he was out there doing what everyone says he does. However, Craig wasn’t convinced. There is no evidence proving that he was out there for that reason. Thinking back, the main source of this rumor, that it was coming from high school students. And everyone knows that high school kids never make things up. No one ever bullies and isolate others who didn’t fit into the status quo or the social norm. 

Yeah right, that’s all high school was, and Craig was not going to get mixed up into that crowd. Sure, Tweek was a little off and his paranoia made him an easy target, but there was no need to go this far to turn everyone against the poor spaz.

Morning came too early for the noirette. He sat up and stretched his arms high in the air with a lazy yawn. He drew his attention to the clock on his desk that read, 6:45 am. He went to bed early last night, so he didn’t feel as groggy as he usually did. Normally, he would stay up half the night watching videos on the internet or playing online with friends. 

He got out of bed and went to his closet to pick out an outfit for the day. Not really caring since his shirt would stay covered up by his jacket. He grabbed the first shirt and pants on top and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. 

After his shower, he went down to the kitchen to see only his sister, Tricia eating her generic cereal and reading the back of the box. His parents must have already left for work. 

Walking into the kitchen, he made his own bowl of cereal and took a seat across from his sister. The two sat there silently eating their cereal not speaking a word to each other. It seemed the only way his family communicated now was through yelling.

Tricia put the box down on the table and without bating around the bush she informed him. “You know, you made mom cry late night.” Without looking up from his cereal, Craig answered, “good” while keeping his voice monotone. Not liking that answer, his sister continued, “what’s wrong with you? You’ve been acting like more of an asshole than usual lately.” Setting his spoon back in the bowl so hard it made a loud ‘clank!’ when it hit the side of the bowl. Looking seriously at his ginger sister, he furrowed his eyebrows hissing, “I hear enough of this from mom and dad, and my teachers, I don’t need it from YOU!” 

Not waiting for an answer from his sister he harshly grabbed his bowl and slammed it in the sink the siblings flipped each other off as Craig stormed out of the kitchen. Grabbing his backpack from the living room and leaving for school. Though it was still early he was already pissed and wanted to cool down a bit before getting to school. The last thing he needed was getting in trouble, again. 

BREAK

Craig sat down at the lunch table and started picking at his, macaroni and cheese? He wasn’t sure it was. Clyde and Jimmy were talking something about his math homework, but he wasn’t paying attention. Anytime his friends would ask a question, he would just reply “I don’t know” or “I guess”. He was still annoyed from this morning and the teachers expecting him to take notes and pay attention, he was over it. 

Drifting away from his friends, his eyes swept the corners of the cafeteria filled with other students eating and yelling to the people across the table. His eyes stopped and focused on a timid blonde teen slipping into the cafeteria. Craig stared at him like he was in a trance. 

Tweek went up through the line only to come out with a small cup of what Craig assumed was coffee in his trembling hands. Wasn’t he going to get some food? He was too skinny to think about skipping meals. Once he had his coffee in hand he walked to the far end of the cafeteria where no one was located and sat there sipping his coffee until the bell rang. Craig watched as the kid throw away his cup and exit the lunch room. 

Craig didn’t rush to leave, knowing that he shared the next class with the twitchy blonde. Saying good bye to his friends, the noirette threw his lunch away and headed towards his English class. 

Arriving to class, Craig took his same seat in the back he took yesterday. Though this time Tweek was already at his desk getting his stuff ready. No one took the seats around him making it seem he had the plague or something. Maybe he preferred it that way? He could relate because most days he also wished people would leave him alone. 

The teacher walked in shortly after the bell rang and dropped the big oversized textbook she had in her hand on an empty desk. The classroom instantly went silent and all eyes were on her. He never did like this teacher, she was an older teacher teaching a newer generation. Betting she had been teaching here some of their parents were in high school. She always had her brown hair tied up in a bun and wore out of date dresses with her stockings. 

Once she was sure she got everyone’s attention, she started her lesson. She wanted them to pair off into groups of two for the first part of the class to discuss the reading from last night amongst themselves and the next half they would start the next chapter. 

Everyone got up and moved around to get into pairs, this gave Craig the perfect opportunity to talk the boy without an excuse. Seeing that Tweek wasn’t making any effort to move from his seat to find a partner, the noirette slid from his desk with his book in hand and maneuvered through the rows of desk to sit in one of the unoccupied seats beside Tweek. 

As Craig sat down the twitchy blonde stared at him with wide vivid green eyes. This is the closest he’s been to Tweek in a long time. He noticing he still had the visible dark circles around his eyes from a cause of lack of sleep and kept the habit of biting his nails. His twitching only increased when the silence between us became awkward. Before the boy went into convulsions, Craig asked with no emotion “Want to be partners?” 

Tweek clenched his teeth only a second later to open his mouth a bit to release a couple of strange squeak as if he was trying to speak. Giving up on verbal communication the blonde simply nodded his head and turned away from the noirette. He appeared to be the same old Tweek. In a way this made Craig happy. He would hate to see the boy try to change himself just to appease the idiots that attended this school. Tweek was so real and unique compare to the others that would change everything about themselves if they thought it would make them more popular. 

They flipped through the giant textbook until they fell onto the correct page. Feeling a little embarrassed. Craig lend over to Tweek and quietly admitted, “I didn’t read the chapter.” The twitchy kid stared back at him for a second before giving a tiny smile and whispered, “I-I didn’t read it either.” Both their smiled grew wider and Craig chuckled before saying, “Fuck, we’re screwed. Well, let’s just pretend like we did.” Tweek nodded in agreement giving the sweetest smile Craig has ever seen. 

After scanning the pages and rereading the same line for the fifth time, Craig knew he wasn’t getting anything accomplished. He was still curious why Tweek was outside last night and he wasn’t going to get any answers by sitting here. He needed to stop being a damn pussy and ask. It’s not like Tweek was going to yell at him. 

Without a second thought, he opened his mouth to speak. “I’m glad to see you made it home safe.” He said with no emotion behind it though he tried to sound sincere. Peaking up from his book he saw Tweek giving him a confused look saying “Ex-excuse me?” Seeing the boy had no idea what he was talking about, Craig elaborated. “Last night…I saw your parents pick you up. You should really wear a jacket if you’re going to be out in the cold, dude.” Tweek’s eyes became impossibly large. He turned pale like he was about to die. “Y-yeah…” Tweek answer in a meager voice. His hair hiding his face when he bent his head down to focus on the text. 

The two boys were silent for the rest of time they were in groups. They were perfectly fine a moment ago and now anytime he would try to talk to the boy he would twitch hard and or make strange little noises before replying with short answers. He wouldn’t even make eye contact with him, only staring at his book with his face hidden. Craig felt what he had said, had upset the blonde greatly but he wasn’t sure why. What did he say that bothered the boy so much that he wouldn’t even talk or look at him? 

After twenty minutes of brainstorming what the problem could be, the teacher called for the class to go back to their assigned seats. Craig got up and left for his seat offering a “good bye” to Tweek, who only answered with a quick tiny “bye”.

Going back to his seat, Craig became even more intrigued by the blonde. He knew something was wrong and there was something Tweek wasn’t telling him. Did he see something he was not supposed to see? There had to be something he was missing, and he was going to find out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> In the next chapter, Tweek and Craig start to talk a little more. It will probably be the first chapter with some of the angst. I'm going to warm you guys up with a little bit of angst and get to the harder stuff as the story goes on. But let's not forget about the Creek!
> 
> I love all your comments and kudos so thanks again for all of those!!! Bye!


	3. C'est la Vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> I'm hope you all are doing well. I'm here with a new chapter. 
> 
> I couldn't stop thinking about this story. I just want to keep writing because it's so much fun!
> 
> WARNING!: In this chapter there is going to be the beginning of some of the adult content. 
> 
> If none of you mind, feel free to read!

Once Craig went back to his seat the tension surrounding Tweek began to clear, but didn’t change the fact that he was caught last night by Craig. He had bit his nails down to the knuckle worrying what would happen next. He already had a bad reputation and if Craig spoke a word of this to anyone, Tweek could no longer show his face at this school. People already hated him so how much worse could it get? OH JESUS! What if he tells everyone and then he got kicked out of school? What if he was left to spend the rest of his life being shunned by society? That was too much for the blonde to handle. He had already got called to the principal’s office once word started circulating around the school. That was so humiliating! 

He was starting to suffocate under the pressure! When Craig had told him what he saw last night, he could only imagine what Craig was thinking at that moment. GOD! He was so mortified that someone saw him. I-it was all his fault. If he wouldn’t had gone to the bench last night none of this would have happen. He wouldn’t have gotten picked up by that random guy and Craig wouldn’t have seen anything. 

It was just…the temperature had dropped so low that night and the wooden bench was highly preferred over the cold cement. He was just so cold and figured no one would be out at that time of night. R-rrh-NO EXCUSE! He should have been paying more attention, that’s how people died and shit like this happens! Now, he’s basically lost his only chance to show he wasn’t as much of a freak as everyone said he was. Why does he still care? It’s not like anyone wanted anything other than THAT from him anyway. 

“Agh!” he screamed startled by the obnoxious ring of the bell. Looking around, all the students began putting their stuff away. Following suit, Tweek did the same, and as quickly as possible he stuffed all his belongs in his bag and bolted out of the classroom hoping to escape the pressure and Craig.

Carrying him as fast as his little legs could, apologizing anytime he ran into someone even if it was an inanimate object. By the time he made it to his next class he was hyperventilating from lack of oxygen. He plopped himself down in one of seats closest to the window and breathed a sigh of relief. It was math, and though it was not his favorite class it beat being with that chullo wearing kid. 

The teacher, Ms. Hudson walked in the class and greeted all the student before she started the class. She was a pretty nice teacher as long as you paid attention and did your homework. Ms. Hudson, went up to the board to work out problems from the homework from last night. Tweek had his homework, well half of his homework sitting on the desk. It was hard to find time to finish all his homework depending on how “busy” he was that day. He was staring at the board trying to follow along with what the teacher was explaining however, he still had a sick feeling in his gut that kept him from concentrating. 

He remembered Craig from elementary school, and though he never did anything personally to Tweek, he was known for being cruel, uncaring and a bully to other kids who he decided he didn’t like. Raking violently through his thick blonde hair, he tried to force himself to calm down.

Craig didn’t appear to be mean or judging when he said he saw him last night. He just mentioned his parents picking him up and that was it. He didn’t pry any more or ask questions, he even said he was happy that he made it home safe. Maybe…Maybe Craig was different. Perhaps everything was going to be fine and things could remain semi-normal where everyone just avoided him and ever so often threw an insult or gave him a dirty stare. 

He managed a small grin, not quite a smile but he did feel a little better. He was even able to start taking notes and answer a couple of questions during class. 

\----------Break------------

Tweek found himself running again that day pushing himself to the limit. It was rare that Tweek ever felt safe enough to sleep, especially if he had other things going on that night. It had been a full 48 hours since Tweek slept, that’s why when he had gone to use the bathroom he had accidently winded up falling asleep in one of the stalls. Now he was racing against the clock to make it to his bus. Please, please he prayed hoping the bus was going to be there. He rushed past the teachers and out of the double door exiting the school. 

Apparently, luck was not on Tweek’s side. He stared in disappointment that the buses were long gone and there were maybe only a handful of kids out in front of the school waiting for their parents to pick them up. Grunting in despair, the blonde sat down on one of the steps in front of the school and hung his head in shame. Now he was going to have to walk in the cold. Not anticipating the cold journey ahead, he went back inside the building to see of he could get some hot coffee to go for his voyage home. 

Luckily the line was still open for the after-school activities. They were cleaning up the cafeteria but still had beverages and snacks available, so he was able to get his coffee fix. He took a sip of the piping hot liquid, and instantly his body relaxed at the warmth. Even though it didn’t taste as good without any cream or sugar he was still happy to have some kind of coffee in his system. Dreading to go back out in the weather, he stared out the window and wishes it would warm up long enough to make it home. 

Taking another drink of his coffee, almost spitting it out when another reflection showed up in the window behind him. He struggled to stay up when the reflection caused him to lose his balance. Before he hit the floor, the person caught his arm and pulled him up straight. Breathing heavily through his teeth, Tweek glanced at the person and saw it was Craig with his hat pulled slightly over his eyes to make him appear emotionless. 

Clenching his cup in his hands he stuttered, “C-C-Craig, what are y-you doing here?!” His emotionless face match his voice when he answered, “I got detention for not doing my homework.” Tweek twitched hard unsure how to respond. What did he want?! “Why are you still here?” He questioned, Jesus! Craig was so intimidating with his stoic persona! His body language was so hard to read and that just made Tweek twitch more. “I-I missed my b-bus.” The blonde said not sure if Craig decided he was in fact going to beat him up. Looking at the trembling boy before turning away from him and said, “you want to walk home together?” Not expecting his question, Tweek searched the boy for any kind of trick, when he seemed true to his word, the boy shallowed before nodding his head. 

The two exited the building and before Tweek could take his first step Craig stopped him. “Where is your jacket?” Trying to think of something fast he searched his brain before spouting “I left it at HOME!” his hands shot to his hair, he had always been a terrible liar. Craig raised his eyebrow for a second before taking off his red backpack. Tweek wasn’t sure what the boy was doing until he started taking off his own navy jacket and offered it to him. Absolutely shocked at his hospitality, Tweek couldn’t stop from pulling at his hair harder. “B-but won’t yo-you get c-old?!” Tweek expressed his concern which Craig answered with his nasally voice, “I’ll be fine.” 

Seeing the boy’s hesitation, the noirette physically shoved the jacket in his chest not accepting ‘no’ as an answer. Putting on the jacket, though it was baggy on the smaller boy, it kept the blonde warm and the cold tolerable. Once the blonde was protected from the cold the two started their expedition home. Tweek was fidgeting with the sleeve and looking down at his feet, he was extremely nervous about this new situation. No one was ever nice to him unless they wanted something or they had plans to hurt him later on. Damn it Craig, just tell me what you want! 

They were about five minutes into the walk when the first words were spoken. “Sorry if I upset you today.” Looking up at the tall kid with wide eyes Craig kept his eye towards the street not making eye contact with the blond. “I’m not sure what I did though.” Tweek clung onto the jacket tight more confused than ever. Why would he be apologizing? He did nothing wrong, Tweek was the one who didn’t take care to make sure no one could see him, he should know better by now. “No, No” Tweek squeaked waving his hair in front of his chest, “I’M SORRY! It wasn’t you, I-I was just thinking about something else!” The blonde explained in a hurry trying his best to convince the buy. He hoped Craig didn’t waste too much time worry about it. Man, he was just a problem for everyone. 

Tweek wanted to ask the noirette why he was out that time of night anyway, usually the streets are dead by the time 8PM hits. Of course, if he asked that question that would give Craig the right to ask the same of him. Craig gave the impression that he did not care about what the kids at school thought. If Tweek was to answer truthfully why he was out there Craig might start thinking the same as everyone else! No way was Tweek going to risk losing the first person to give him this kind of positive attention!

As they kept walking Tweek couldn’t help keeping himself from every now and then glancing over at Craig’s impassive face suspiciously, not sure why the boy was being nice to him. Tweek was expecting Craig to start acting different or implying something in return for his kindness by the time they left school property, but he never did. The two made small talk, a little about school and each other’s schedule and the fact that Craig didn’t like school very much. Tweek was the opposite, he enjoyed going to school and learning about all the different subjects and dreaming that he was going to make something out of himself. Though they had some differences they also had many similarities. They both enjoyed the same video games and shared the same feelings when it came to the other students in school and South Park in general. They both wanted to get out and start some place new after graduation. 

Before they knew it, they had already arrived at a two-story brown house with the shiny silver address numbers attached to the front. Craig said his good bye once again for that day before he was stopped by the loud babbling of Tweek. He was trying to form sentences as he rushed to take off the jacket. Craig lifted his hand and said, “You can return it tomorrow.” As Craig turned to his house Tweek stuttered “A-are you s-s-sure?!” Craig only nodded keeping his face neutral and entered his house leaving the twitchy blonde by himself. 

Tweek hugged the jacket tightly and he looked at the brown house once more and gave a small smile as thanks towards the boy. Continuing down the side walk, he made it out of the city and in an isolated area near the woods was of the several places he would call home. One thing he learned while he was out here was never stay in one place for too long. 

He Crawled under the dirty blue weather tarp he turned into a tent. It wasn’t the best-looking tent, but it kept the wind off of him and protected him from any unexpected showers. Putting his backpack down he took out his English book and opened it up to their assigned reading assignment for tonight. He forgot to read the chapter today so he wanted to finish the reading tonight while there was still some light out. 

\------Break------

The day soon turned to night when the small town of South Park became a different place, lurking with all sorts of danger. Behind in a dark alley near Skeeter’s Bar Tweek was at work serving one of the drunk patrons that had just left the bar. He told Tweek all his troubles at home and at work, slurring every other word. Though, Tweek was not very good at flirting or sweet talk, he did find it easier to talk to drunk people as they were less judgmental and probably wouldn’t remember half of this in the morning. 

Tweek was down on his knees and using one of his tiny hands to rub the man’s growing erection in his jeans. He was hissing and moaning every time the blonde would squeeze or rub the sensitive body part harder. “I want you to suck me.” The drunk demanded, Tweek looked up at him and teased “I-it will cost you.” Trying his best to give a smile. Talking and acting like this embarrassed and ashamed Tweek no matter how many times he has done it. At 15 years old this is not what he expected to be doing with his life. Unfortunately, no one knows what kind of cards life will give you and sometimes you must do things you never thought you would do in a million years.

The man growled in his frustration before saying “How much?” Tweek batted his eyes in a flirting motion “How much do you have?” he said and moved his mouth closer to the clothed erection blowing some heat to drive him crazy. Struggling to pull out his wallet, Tweek peaked into the man's wallet when he opened it up. He took out every bill he had in there. “$25, that’s all I got.” Thinking it wasn’t as much as he usually did this for, usually he could get at least $40 sometimes $50 depending on which part of town this was. Deciding it was better than nothing, he took the money from the man’s hand and put it in his pocket. 

He then helped the man with his belt and pants before pulling him out of his jeans. It was average size, certainly not the biggest one he’s dealt with. He gave the tip a small lick, tasting a bit of salty precum. At first, he found the taste of cum to be sometimes unpleasant because it would range between too bitter or too salty. Of course, after a while the taste no longer bothered and he could easily bring anyone to completion. 

Tweek started to take more of the man into his mouth, every time he would suck or lick the drunk would release a moan. After a few seconds of sucking the man placed his hand in the blonde’s hair and held his head down forcing him to take his length all the way down his throat. His emerald green eyes began to tear up as he choked on erection. Pulling his head back he coughed a couple of times before going back to his work. These people he serviced could be mean, cruel, and disrespectful. Treating him like a piece of property they can use without any repercussions. No matter how much he hated it, he really had no choice and was in no position to say anything but take it. 

Focusing on his work, the blonde continued to bob his head up and down taking more and less of the man when suddenly the hold the drunk had in his hair loosened and the man became unresponsive, even his erection was deflating. No knowing what was going on, he looked up at the man and to his surprise the man passed out. Supposing he got his money’s worth, Tweek took the man by the shoulders and helped put his pants back on properly before dragging him over to the front of the bar, so someone would see him and hopefully call him a cab. 

It was about 3AM now and Tweek was going to call it a night. Adding the $25 to his total he had only made $85. Weekdays are always so slow, people were much more willing on the weekends when they wouldn’t have to go to work the next day. Hopefully he could make it up during the weekend before THEY came. 

Walking down the cold and deserted path, Tweek arrived back to his tent area happy to see his backpack and Craig’s jacket were still there. Though he would have loved to have worn it while he was out he didn’t want to risk making the jacket dirty. Once he was situated inside the tent he put the baggy jacket on completely grateful to have it. It smelled like Craig and though he only just got reacquainted with the boy, Tweek felt a tiny flicker of happiness when he thought of him and how nice Craig had been. Even when he was acting crazy and letting his anxiety control him Craig never seemed to mind. 

Snuggling into the warmth of the extra clothing, Tweek managed to get a few hours’ sleep before he had to wake up and go to school. Starting the day over once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finding it so interesting but difficult to write for Tweek. There is so much going on in his life and I want to include as much as I can but I can't because I have to leave things out so they can be revealed in future chapters! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading. 
> 
> All of you are my motivation to keep writing! Thanks also for the comments and the kudos. I love it all!


	4. Just What I Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! Welcome to a new chapter of 'Buying Time'  
> I hope you all are doing well. 
> 
> This chapter is safe. There are no warnings. Sorry, If you prefer the chapters with warnings :)
> 
> I'm excited to see more people are liking the story. Throughout the story there are going to a lot of questions and not so many answers until more towards the middle and end. I hope you don't mine. I like to keep my audience guessing. Especially when they really get into the story. :)

“Please don’t! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Tweek pleaded with the giant disembodied figure that was hovering over him in a threating manner. Tweek’s pleads went unheard when suddenly he found himself suffocating with an enormous amount of pressure being applied to his windpipe. The shady figure had a strong hold on his thin neck and kept forcefully squeezing. The blonde’s vision began to turn blurry and his body weak. What was left of his nail was trying his hardest to claw at the hands around his neck to get him off. Before he could pass out, another shady figure came out from behind the other. He was just as big and just as scary. Identifying the shiny gun, the second one pulled out, Tweek used the rest of his will to fight to get away. The barrel of the gun was pointed straight at his face…BANG!!

“AAHHHAARAHH” the boy woke up in a fit of panic and screams from the terror he had just encountered. He was sweating profusely, and his heart was about to fly out of his chest. He placed his hand on his chest repeating “It was just a dream, just a dream”. He was in no danger right now. Everything was fine. His short choppy breath eventually evened out and he was able to begin his day. Looking down, he recollected why he had been able to get to sleep in the first place. The baggy navy jacket that hung off his shoulders kept he warm throughout the night allowing him to not freeze. He was a discouraged that he would have to get it back, but was thankful to have had it even if it was only for one night. 

He lifted his green and grey backpack that sometime during the night turned into his pillow. He opened the bag to pull out what he would wear for today. He felt bad for his backpack. The zippers were either snagging or broken, it had many worn-out areas that would soon become holes, and one of the straps was coming off. Wishing he could retire the old sack, sadly there was no way he could afford a new one at the moment. 

That was about true for everything he owned. He only had one pair of new brown shoes, by chance he found in the street a year ago. Though they were a little big, he was still able to wear and function in them.

After what happened a couple of years ago he was only able to salvage a couple of shirts, a pair of pants that he was now currently wearing, two pairs of underwear, and three pairs of socks. It wasn’t much but Tweek worked with what he had. Everything he owned stayed with him in his tattered backpack only leaving it behind when he went to “work”.

Taking off the heavy jacket for a second as he changed replacing his green button up shirt with a white one. He didn’t like this one because it had noticeable coffee stains that he was unable get out. His body was shivering from the cold temperature, so he quickly put the white shirt on and put the jacket back over top of it. Putting everything back in his bag, the blonde boy crawled out of the tent to greet the morning. He ran his hands through his hair at an attempt to comb or style it which wasn’t very effective. Tweek never liked to go anywhere near mirror afraid of what his reflection would show. He knew he still had dark circles around his eyes, his hair was unkept, and he was skinny and underweight. No wonder everyone thinks he’s on drugs. 

When Tweek had first become homeless he wasn’t sure what he was going to do. He was going into this world with nothing except the warnings his parents filled his head with. They would tell him the world is filled with bad people who wanted to hurt him. They also say that life is not fair and sometimes you have to break the rules if you’re going to survive. Ever since then Tweek began isolating himself from everyone, afraid that they were going to take advantage of him or hurt him. 

One good thing that came from being homeless was that minor problems no longer made Tweek’s anxiety explode. He would worry about them, but not as much over little problems like the bus yesterday. 

After a couple of months on his own, the twitchy boy concluded that his parents were right about life not being fair from firsthand experience. However, no matter which ways Tweek thought it might help his situation he couldn’t bring himself to break the rules. He could lie, cheat, and steal but that would only turn him into one of the people his parents warned him about. 

Not wanted to dwell any longer about his life, Tweek swung his backpack on his back and made the ten-minute walk to the bus stop. Since he didn’t have any convenient way of telling the time he relayed mainly on looking in builds he passed for a clock. The first place he passed was a hardware store, it was too early to open but the clock inside read 6:56 am. He was thankful he would not miss the bus again and even though he had to wait almost an hour he at least would be less cold. 

Tweek was the last one off the bus, he didn’t like to fight and push others since they were all going to the same place. Getting off the bus, he reminded himself about finding Craig to return his jacket. He entered the cafeteria to get his morning coffee while searching up and down the crowded room, but he was unable to find anyone wearing a chullo. When the warning bell rang, Tweek racked his brain with what he could do. He remembered Craig telling him yesterday that he had history first period. Of course, the history classes are at the other end of the building, why wouldn’t they be? There was no way he could run to Craig’s class and try to make it in time to his science class. OH GOD! He’s going to think I’m not going to give his jacket back! He’ll think I’m a thief and hate me forever! “Agh- “Tweek growled trembling under the pressure while tugging on the sleeves. So much for him not freaking out over minor problems.

Making his decision, the blonde ran down the building to the history section. He didn’t care if he was late, just as long as he could keep another person from hating him. Struggling to catch his breath, he finally arrived at Craig’s first period classroom. Peeking into the room he saw many students but not the one he was looking for. 

Twitching hard, he began to panic. C-Craig’s not here. Where is he? Oh Jesus, what if he got pneumonia from walking in the cold yesterday because he gave him his jacket? Craig was probably at the hospital right now dying because of him! Tiny hands shot up into his hair and started to pull. “OH GOD! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!” He yelled, the straggling students staring at him as the echo bounced off the walls. 

Tweek slid down the wall to the ground and brought his knees up to his chest. “I guess I’ll have to give it to him at his funeral.” The blonde mourned in his arm. “Would he even want me at his funeral?” Tweek sniffled in his arm the only just occurring that he was going to have to tell Craig’s parents their son was dead because of him. 

‘RIIIIIIIIING’ The tardy bell mocked all those who were not in class. Tweek violent snapped up from the loud noise and his eyes widen at the realization, “I’m LAAATE!” he blared, zooming down the hall towards the other end of the building, almost tripping a few times. Once he got to his appropriate classroom the twitchy boy opened the creaking door causing the teacher to stop her lesson. Everyone directed their attention to Tweek who objected the idea of looking up. Silently, he made a bee line for his seat and got out his notes. After a few awkward seconds the teacher went back to her lesson. 

Throughout the rest of the morning, Tweek could stop thinking about Craig and where he could be. He didn’t see him in the halls when they switched classes. Though he was wearing a thick coat, the blonde couldn’t stop shaking from his anxiety. He told himself it was normal for Craig to not be in school. He skipped a lot of days, maybe he just did feel like going…or perhaps he couldn’t leave the house because he didn’t have a jacket. “Arrrg” Tweek groaned and banged his head on the desk. Why did Craig have to be so nice and let him borrow the jacket?

The school day was half way over and his fellow classmates were already in line to get some food. Tweek himself was very hungry however, the $85 that was nestled in his pocket could not be used for anything other than payment. On the other hand, he did have enough change to get another cup of coffee. Though it wasn’t enough to fill him up, it would help him stay awake and keep his stomach from making embarrassing sounds. 

Any thoughts instantly slipped into the back of him mind when low and behold he found a tall chullo wearing boy sitting at one of the tables with his other friends. Tweek was relief to see the boy wasn’t dead. A smile was plastered on the boy’s face as he walked up to the table with the jacket in his hands. Not stopping to think if he should give it to him now or wait until English class. What if I embarrass him by talking to him in front of his friends? 

Tweek didn’t have time to think much because before he knew it he was already at Craig’s table. His smile immediately withdrew and was replaced with anxiety. All the boys were looking at him wondering what he was doing there. This was too much pressure! Fighting the urge to flee, Tweek twitched before handing the jacket to its original owner. “Th-Thank you!” the blonde said forcing down his nerves. 

Craig took back his jacket and looked back up at the trembling boy. “No problem.” The blonde was about to leave when he was stopped by the noirette. “You want to eat with us?” Craig had surprised the boy once more with his random niceness. Not only was he not mad that he interrupted him and his friend, but he also invited him to join. 

In a way, Tweek did want to take Craig up on his offer. It had been a while since he had talked with these guys who were once his friends in elementary school. It would be nice to catch up, maybe they could become friends again. Though it sounded nice, Tweek knew deep down it was best if he was alone. The less people knew about him the better. 

Shaking his head, the blonde declined Craig’s offer, “N-No, I’m sorry. I really need to be going. Um, thanks again.” With that, Tweek gave a small wave to Craig and the others and with Craig giving a wave himself, he left through the doors he entered the cafeteria in.

\------BREAK------

Craig’s POV

Craig waved and watched the crazy blonde exit the cafeteria. Wishing the boy had stayed. It would have been nice to have the old group back together. As he began putting on his jacket he was met with judgmental stares coming from Clyde and Token. Giving his own glare, he questioned “What?” He was getting more annoyed by the second from his friends and their faces. 

“Please Craig, don’t tell me you…” Token said stopping himself from finishing the sentence. Not following what his friend was trying to hint, Craig continued “What?” looking back and forth from the two boys in front of him. “You know…” Clyde dragged out his sentence hoping the noirette would catch on. When Craig finally did catch on he had gone from annoyed to pissed. 

“No, I did not FUCK him.” Craig hissed at his so-called friends. “We just walked home together. I gave him my jacket because he left his at home.” This is what he was talking about, how his friends have changed. Tweek used to be their good friend and because of these rumors and allegations they no longer saw him as a friend. Which made him wonder, if he was in the same position would they do the same thing to him? 

“Ok, calm down” Token replied not meaning to get this much of a raise from the boy. “We didn’t mean anything by it.” Clyde beside him nodded trying to bring the peace back to the table. Once peace finally returned to the table and the boys picked up where their last conversation had ended. 

Strolling into English class Craig spotted a familiar head full of blonde hair digging through his backpack. Instead of going to his usual desk, Craig took as seat next to Tweek. When the blonde came back up from his backpack he wasn’t expecting to see another person sitting next to him which resulted in a scream and his book being thrown across the room. Craig was impressed with the distance the book had gone considering Tweek was hardly muscular. As he allowed the boy to calm down he got up from his desk and retrieved the book for him with an apology for surprising him. 

“It’s ok.” Tweek replied accepting and opened the book. He was having a hard time keeping his hands steady as he tried to turn the pages as Craig opened his own book and flipped to the correct chapter in the book. Tweek was picking at his nails and only looking up at the noirette every now and then as if he wanted to ask him something. Craig wasn’t going to push though, Tweek would ask when he was comfortable. 

After a couple of minutes, he heard the blonde speak up. “I t-tried giving you your jacket this morning, b-but you weren’t in class.” Craig leaned back in his desk while observing the blonde as he spoke. “Yeah, the bus was running late. I also went to get breakfast before class started.” The blonde was happy to know Craig wasn’t ill. This gave him confidence to ask another question. “You weren’t too cold without your jacket?” Tweek whispered with a concerned look as he bit his lip. 

Craig sat up and gave him a reassuring smirk. “No, It’s all good. That’s not my only jacket, you know.” Guessing Tweek never thought about, his face went back to it’s usual nervous position. Craig had his own question he wanted to ask Tweek. Looking around, he wasn’t quite sure how to ask Tweek or even if the boy would accept. This was there only class period together, so whatever, here goes nothing.

“Hey Tweek?” The blonde turned to him and tilted his head waiting for his question. “Do you want to come over to my house after school?” Tweek’s face went pale and his eyes doubled in size. Gritting his teeth tight he stuttered, “W-wh-why?!” He was visibly shaking in his desk now. Sometimes Craig didn’t understand Tweek, but his reaction did stop Craig. Keeping his face and voice deadpan he shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. We could play video games or something.” 

Tweek held on to the desk harder as his fingers turned white. He was silent for a good minute before nodding his head and agreeing to go over to his house. “Great, just met me the same place as yesterday after school.” As soon as Craig said that the bell rang, and the teacher came in not a second later in her usual attire. 

“Ok class I hope you all di-” She quit her sentence giving Craig a hard look, a look that Craig associated with getting in trouble. She put her hands on her hips and said with an attitude, “Mr. Tucker, would you kindly find your assigned seat, please?” Craig was tempted to flip the teacher off for stopping class just to yell at him for something as stupid as moving seats. Who cares if he moved? At least he was here and listening. He even had his book out and it was open. However, the look of nerves and anxiety that covered Tweek’s face made him think twice. Releasing a loud audible sigh, he got up and took his belongings back to his assigned seat. 

The teacher continued her lesson and Craig drifted off into space. He had enjoyed walking home with Tweek yesterday the reason he decided to invite him over tonight. He liked the presence and the energy Tweek gave off. 

Recently, he has only be able to handle people in small doses before he felt drained and irritable. But with Tweek, he felt comfortable. It didn’t feel like a chore to talk with him that left him pissed off. In fact, yesterday after spending time with Tweek, Craig felt like his old self. Maybe he needed someone like Tweek to help him get out of this rough period he has been going through. Only time could tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all your support! You all are great!!!
> 
> The next chapter is going to have more adult content. Sorry Tweek.


	5. Come Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!  
> I'm back with another chapter! I hope you're ready because I am. :)
> 
> Sorry if it seems this story is going slow. It's necessary to build up the characters and the situations. Hope you don't mind! 
> 
> WARNING: There is adult content in this chapter.  
> Enjoy the new chapter!

It was a long stressful afternoon for the twitchy blond. Once he returned the jacket to Craig he thought his anxiety would disappear for the remainder of the school day. However, Craig had invited him over to his house after school and he stupidly agreed. He wasn’t sure why he agreed, he wasn’t even sure why Craig would ask him in the first place. Tweek was trying to figure that out, it made no sense. They haven’t really hung out since elementary school and after a couple of days he was acting like they had been friends this whole time. 

Craig didn’t want what Tweek thought he wants, right? Oh Jesus, he hoped Craig didn’t want what he thought he wanted! Surely, he has heard about his not so clean reputation. Tweek was completely sure this wasn’t a good idea now. He tried thinking of an excuse to back out, but nothing believable came to mind. 

It was now five minutes since school was let out and Tweek was exactly where Craig told them to meet. He was standing there fidgeting with his fingers, jerking his head at attention every time a new person came into view. 

As time passed, many students walked through those door, but none of them were Craig. Leaning against the wait, Tweek looked up to the ceiling and started to wonder if Craig had changed his mind. He would not blame the boy a bit if he had. How long should he wait before he realizes the noirette might not show up? It would be embarrassing if Craig never showed up and Tweek was waiting for hours like it was some kind of cruel joke.

OH MY GOD! What if this was a trick that everyone was in on?! What if they’re all secretly watching him right now and laughing at his gullibility. Man, he should have known better. No one was this nice him for no reason. He hated himself! Maybe he should leave right now incase this did turnout to be a mean joke. However, what if this wasn’t a joke and Craig thought he ditched him? He would hate him forever! WHAT WAS HE GOING TO DO?! Tweek scratched at his thick blonde hair and released a series of growls and squeaks while his mind was going a mile a minute. 

Tweek’s panic attack was interrupted by a nasally monotone voice. “Hey Tweek” Craig greeted with a small wave of his hand. “C-CRAIG!” Tweek said louder than he was expecting causing his hands to slap over his mouth. The noirette did not flinch at his increased volume, he only crooked his neck slightly as a ‘come on’ motion and they headed out the door. The temperature thankfully had increased since this morning. The sun was shining, and the warmth was welcoming. Though it was a few more months until summer Tweek was no complaining. He was so immersed in the weather he nearly missed the question being asked. “Do you want to take the bus or walk again?” 

God, Tweek hated making decisions, he was always so scared that he would choose wrong and it would result in something bad happening. They would certainly get to his house faster if thy took the bus. However, it was probably a good idea if the kids at school didn’t see them together. He didn’t mind what the others thought of him, but he would feel awful if they started treating Craig the same way. Craig had been nothing but kind to him and he had to go and ruin it by pulling him into the gravity of his bad luck. 

“L-let’s walk” The blonde said his face scrunched waiting to see if he had chosen right. Craig laid his neutral eyes on the distraught boy and simply said, “Ok.” With that they started in the same direction as yesterday. Tweek was pleased once they made it off school property. So far, he was happy to say that all his worries turned out to be his anxiety getting the best of him. Craig wasn’t in on a joke to stand him up and he didn’t get angry when he made the decision to walk home. A small smile formed on his sweet face and his eyes were bright from the sunshine guiding their way. 

For a majority of the trip they were both silent, though it wasn’t an awkward silence that would usually make Tweek feel uneasy and wonder if he did something wrong. With Craig, things felt as if they were different, like it had when they were kids again. They would sometimes make small talk, but Craig was not much of a talker nor did he pressure Tweek to keep the conversation going. 

“I noticed your parents closed the coffee shop down. What are they doing now?” Ok, pressure! Craig’s question hung in the air for a second as Tweek took his time to reply. How was he supposed to answer a question he didn’t know himself? He should know because they’re his parents, but he doesn’t know! Craig must have sensed his hesitation to answer because he soon followed up with, “it’s ok, you don’t have to tell me.” 

Changing the topic to something a little less sensitive, they kept their pace when Craig stated “you know, you could have sat with us at lunch. No one would have bothered you.” His eyes not moving from the road ahead. Tweek stared towards the ground. Craig was too nice. Even with all the, well he can’t exactly say rumors since they are true. With all the talk going around, Craig decided to ignore them or not care and be his friend anyway.

A sad smirk planted on his face and without looking up at the chullo wearing boy he said, “I think it’s best if I don’t hang around you and the others at school too much. I know what everyone thinks about me and people might start to talk.” 

Hearing a loud scoff Tweek glanced up with wide eyes at the noise. “Fuck them, dude. They can think what they want. I don’t care.” Tweek blinked twice at Craig words. He didn’t care? He should care, they have a while before graduation and if he wanted to spend them without any kind of problems he’d best start caring. The struggle is real, man. No one wants to feel left behind or rejected.

Either Craig was becoming more comfortable around him, or he was in a talkative mood. He was not sure. Usually the noirette would avoid having to speak when he could by using gestures like flipping people off or just ignoring them if he thought the question was not worth his time. But instead he continued talking. 

“Clyde and Token have changed.” Craig murmured to himself but loud enough so only Tweek could hear. “It’s like they’ve been replaced with doppelgangers or something.” All Tweek heard was replaced and clone and that got a raise out of him. Tugging hard on his white shirt while making strange noises and his green eyes filled with fear. “Y-you really think they’ve been r-replaced?! The noirette’s deadpan face cracked into a tiny small from the reaction of the blond. “No, not really. But they have changed. All they seemed to care about is being popular, sex, and parties.” 

Tweek twitched not sure if he understood the problem. “Isn’t that-ngh-what m-most teenage boys think about?” Craig faced the road once more and his face returned to emotionless. “I guess.” 

Continuing their journey, they were now coming down Craig’s street. “Do you ever think about that stuff too?” Craig suddenly asked, it took Tweek a moment before he realized what he meant by “stuff”. Pulling on the broken strap on his backpack, Tweek answered. “I-I don’t know. People have never really liked me, so I never thought of myself as being popular. I don’t really like parties. I never know what to bring and sometimes people jump out and try to ‘surprise’ you but it’s scary!” Craig had a genuine smile from Tweek’s rant. The blond wasn’t sure why he was smiling but he couldn’t help by smile himself. 

“What about sex?” Craig seriously asked, their pace not slowing down. Tweek’s breath became short and choppy. Did Craig just set him up or was he just being paranoid?! No, he wouldn’t do that. It’s normal for boys to talks about sex, right? RIGHT?! Swallowing hard Tweek opened his mouth but nothing but stutters came out. “Umm-Argh…Well, um…ngh” 

Before could continue, Craig’s uproar caused him to jump forgetting what he was about to say. “Damn it, Tricia!” he growled as he walked over to the front door that was slightly ajar about an inch. Tweek came up to the angry noirette. “She always does this. She’s the last one to leave and never checks to see if the door shut completely.” Craig released an angry puff before inviting the nervous boy in. 

They walked into the Tucker’s house where Tweek was met with neutral colored walls that were covered with pictures of the family and other decorative pieces. It was a pretty simple set up, everything one would expect to find in a living room. There was a couch, tv, coffee table, ect. It kind of reminded him of his old home.

Craig lead them into the kitchen after throwing his backpack on the sofa. The kitchen was, no surprise, just as simple as the living room. Craig took something from the freezer and placed it in the microwave pressing a few buttons before the microwave started buzzing. While they were waiting for the microwave, the noirette continued to play host. “You want a drink? I don’t think we have coffee. If we do, to hell if I know where it is.” Tweek waved his hands in front of his chest, “N-no, anything is fine!” with that answer Craig went to the fridge and grabbed two citrus lime sodas. He threw one to Tweek who was lucky to be paying attention or he definitely would have hit him. 

The microwave made a tiny ‘ding’ to announce the food was ready. Taking the hot plate out of the machine, it was a plate full of what appeared to be chicken wings. The two boys made their back through the living room and up the stairs until they came to the second door on the right. Craig kicked open the door and walked inside. Tweek screeched a little at the rough action but followed the boy into the room. Tweek closed the door behind him before observing the boys room. It was just as it was when he would sometimes come over when they were younger.

It was decorated with interests from the past and newer ones. He still had his old space posters with a worn out red racer poster but there were also bands and a couple models of ships. The walls were repainted a dark blue that matched his bed comforter. He had a tv and video game system hooked up and next to that a large cage which probably held his beloved guinea pig “Stripe”.

Craig laid the plate of wings on the floor along with his pop in front of the tv and he got the console started up. Tweek did the same thing and sat beside the noirette. He was handed one of the controls and the game began. 

The two boys sat there playing, eating, and talking for what seemed like forever. This was the most fun Tweek has had in a long time. He couldn’t remember the last time he laughed this much although he was getting his butt kicked by Craig.

However, as much as he wished to stay the sun began to set, and that only meant one thing. 

Once Craig had beat him for the tenth time that night, he quickly crawled over to the console and pressed a button. “What do you want to play next?” Craig asked him as he took out the last game they were playing and put in back in it’s appropriate case. Tweek bit his lip, wanting nothing more than to continue hanging out with Craig, he really needed to go. “Umm…I need to get going.” Craig turned to him face void of any emotion. “Oh” he stated before standing up looking like he was searching for his next words. “Do you want me to walk you home?” Craig offered trying to be polite. Tweek twitched a bit irritated at that remark. “Arr, I-I’m not girl!” Craig raised one of his eyebrows and smirked at feisty blond. 

They both got up and Craig walked him to the door. As they marched down the stairs. The living room was filled with the smell of a home cooked meal. As they got to the last couple of steps Tweek recognized Craig’s father sitting on the couch flipping through channels and he could hear someone making noise in the kitchen. Tweek was a little envious but pushed that filling down knowing there was nothing he could do about it. 

Craig opened the door for him and said his goodbyes “Bye. See you tomorrow.” Tweek waved goodbye and walked out into the world holding onto his only possession. Though the temperature had dropped it was bearable. Hearing the door behind him shut, the blond walked down the side walk to begin his evening. 

\---------BREAK----------

“Ohhh, ohhh” the man moaned as Tweek rode him up and down taking his length all the way. Tweek was completely naked save for his white shirt the was unbuttoned exposing his still developing body to the man. They were parked in a dark parking lot where they wouldn’t be bothered. He couldn’t see the man’s face from the poor lighting, but he could smell the distinct odor of alcohol and marijuana. Tweek was having a hard time with this guy because he had prepared himself before picking Tweek up. With that he couldn’t wait, and the stranger had plunged him inside him without proper preparation. It took him longer to adjust to the pain, but it eventually subsided. If he’d had been a virgin it would have hurt like hell. 

“Faster, bitch” the guy called out as he slapped Tweek’s ass hard causing him to yelp at the sudden smack. Following orders, Tweek used the man’s broad shoulders to help him move faster. Every time Tweek would impale himself back on the erection, the stranger would thrust up his hips to meet the boy. It was going so deep into him, he felt betrayed by his hormones because each time he would release a tiny moan of his own. 

“Yeah, you like that. Don’t you, you little slut?” Tweek played along knowing that’s what these perverts wanted even if it killed his self-respect. “Y-yeah.” He moaned in the man’s ear and gave it a flick of his tongue. This seemed to work because the man began to lose control. One hand grabbed Tweek’s ass as the other grabbed a hand full of his hair. The man picked up his speed and his moans soon turned to animalist grunts of pleasure. The sound of skin slapping aided to only make the guy more excited. 

“Oh baby, I’m gonna cuuum!” he exclaimed as he exploded his load all inside of the young boy. He continued to pump inside him until he was finished, giving a few moans of approval. Tweek didn’t like when his clients came inside him. Though he was embarrassed to admit it didn’t feel bad he didn’t enjoy cleaning himself out. It only reminded him of what he was. This man just lucked out because he had used the last one with his previous client that night. 

Once the man was finished Tweek redressed himself and was forcefully shoved out of the vehicle by the man before he drove off in a hurry. 

That’s why Tweek always demanded to get paid up front. When men are excited they’re more than happy to pay the price to get what they want. But once they come down from their high they catch themselves in the reality of their actions and want to escape.

Tweek was alone now in the deserted parking lot a bit sexually frustrated. Hating himself more with the fact he could even get a tiny bit excited from doing this. He took a moment to calm himself down though it had become harder for him to ignore his own growing needs. He was like any normal teenage boy but refused to get off from a fling like what he just had. 

After a few minutes of thinking about what he just did would turn anyone off. He finally calmed down enough rid himself of the his own desires so he could leave. He could still feel the remains of what that guy left him slowly dripping out of him. It was now cold, wet, and uncomfortable. Oh well, nothing he could do about it tonight. He decided to find a place near the school that way tomorrow he could get up early and take a shower in the locker room before school. Picking up his tattered backpack, he ventured in the direction of the school. God, he was in dire need of a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tweek! I'm so sorry I've turned you into this, but don't worry I will make it up to you...eventually!
> 
> Next Chapter, there is going to be more adult content and some violence. I'll have to add more tags. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope it was worth your time. Thank you all for you kudos and your comments! You guys are the best :D


	6. Choose Your Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello There! 
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well. There is some bullying in this chapter, but there is also some fluff so enjoy that for now. There is still more angst to come. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!  
> Have a wonderful read and I hope you enjoy.

Tweek had a difficult time getting to sleep last night. Once he finished off his last client of the night, he went back towards the school where he knew a nice quiet area where he could get some sleep for tonight. 

Unfortunately, there was no way he was going to sleep that night. After what happened, all he could think about was a shower and getting the stink of other people off him. He could still smell the drugs, alcohol, and body odor that came from his clients. It made him want to gag. Although he couldn’t complain, last night was a productive night. He was able to reach his weekly quota plus have some left over to buy some food. After the past couple of nights being slow he had to admit, he was nervous, but everything turned out ok. 

He lazily sat up from his “bed” and stretched his aching muscles from yesterday’s activities and laying on the hard ground. Looking at the big clock attached to the school it was only 6:15 am. Was that too early for the locker rooms to be open? He knew that some of the sports teams had early practice so there was a chance it could be open. Deciding there was no harm in trying, he collected his things and climbed the few stairs leading up into the gym. To his surprised to find it unlocked however, there didn’t seem to be anyone there. 

As he entered the gym each step on the freshly waxed floor filled it with the echoes of his presents. The lights were dimmed and casted a shadow on all the sports equipment left out. It was almost as spooky as going in the alleys at night because you never know who was lurking around the corners. 

Once he reached the red and white tiled locker room he checked around and was pleased to find it empty, as well. Tweek began digging through his trusty backpack until he pulled out his wrinkled green button up shirt and other garments, and a small bottle that had “3 in 1” (shampoo, conditioner, body wash) written on it. Once he had everything he needed he shoved his old backpack in a locker and snuck over to one of the showers and closed the curtain before removing all his clothing. Strange how Tweek has performed many sexual acts and yet he was still self-conscious to show his body. 

Turning on the shower, the boy closed his eyes and let the cold water consume him. It felt so nice as if the water was washing away everything he has done that week. He would often use this time to clear his head of all his anxiety and attempt to focus on positive things. He had reached his weekly quota so that means he was free for the weekend. Maybe Craig would like to hang out again. Sure, he could “work” more and get an early start for next week, but he preferred to not do that when he didn’t have to.

Yesterday wasn’t too awkward and Craig seemed to be having a good time too. Plus, it was nice to have someone’s company who wasn’t a pervert and their only goal was to remind him that he was a piece of trash. 

With that thought he opened the tiny bottle of “3 in 1” and poured some of it in his hand and got a strong whiff of cheap soap. Tweek began scrubbing it deep into his thick mane of hair to wash away the nasty thoughts. He didn’t want to think about negative stuff right now. He quickly moved to his thin body, covering all it in the suds careful not to miss an inch especially after what his last client did. 

He did his best to hurry since technically he wasn’t allowed to be in here. Someone could come in at anytime and that was something Tweek wanted to avoid. The blond had always tried to hardest to draw attention away from himself, he did not enjoy confrontation. Turning off the shower he had to wait until his body dried off. Never know much you miss having a towel until you’re standing there wet and naked. 

He was just about dry when he automatically froze when he heard heavy footsteps and muffled laughs coming from the gym. Oh Jesus, someone is here! He had to get out of here before they came in and found him naked and vulnerable. As quietly and quickly as he could he redressed himself but still faced the problem of getting out of the locker room without being caught. Tweek let out a screech of panic when the locker door was swung open hard. 

“Coach said I should be able to bench press 250 by the summer if I keep this up.” One of the guys bragged as he entered the locker room. “Yeah, well my arms have got so big some of my shirts don’t fit anymore.” The other guys stated hearing the pride spew from his mouth. 

Tweek covered his mouth with his trembling hand holding back his desire to let out a series of squeals and cries. He only weighted like 105 lbs when wet. These guys are going to murder him if he didn’t find a way out of here! 

He did not have much time to think. The two guys were here in the shower area and they were going to see him if he didn’t act fast. Hearing the neighboring shower curtain snap open, he couldn’t help but squeak as he dived out from underneath the shower to the other side of the shower. Of course, he didn’t do it as secretly and as gracefully as he thought. He landed hard on his face on the tile floor with a ‘smack’. He groaned while rubbing the wound on his forehead knowing there would be a bruise there. 

“Yeah, look who it is.”  
Tweek’s blood ran cold feeling the comment was directed towards him. Flipping around to face a big tan black haired boy. Tweek’s vivid green eyes grew twice their normal size and he purposefully shrunk to appear small while let out many involuntary noises of fear. 

The second guy with brown hair and a strong jaw line came out of the shower wearing nothing but a pair of black and red basketball shorts. “Heeey! It’s the school whore.” He mocked with a sinister grin. “What are you doing here? I don’t you remember you being part of a team.” The brunet stated stepping closer to the shivering blond. “Maybe he wants the team to be apart of him.” The tan guy chuckled at his stupid joke. 

“N-No!” Tweek managed to force out as he fought his body to move. “I w-was ju-just leaving.” He stuttered while creeping towards the exit. “AH!” he shrieked when one of the bigger guys slammed his hand on the wall, abruptly blocking his path off with his muscular arm. “Where do you think you’re going? You’re not even supposed to be in here.” The muscular arm was now intertwined with his shirt and was physically lifting him off the ground. Instantly, both his hands wrapped the bulging arm muscles. 

The blond was unable to speak at this point. His fear had gotten the best of him and now he was at the mercy of these two Neanderthals. No one know he was here. Who was to stop them from killing him and them getting away with murder!

“Hey, hey now. We’re all reasonable guys here, right?” the brunet intervened getting Tweek out of the grasp of his friend’s fist and smoothed out some of the wrinkles on his shirt. “Perhaps, you and I could work something out.” Tweek did not like the sound of that. Who know what this meat head could be thinking. Whatever it is, no way! The nervous kid audibly swallowed when the boy continued. “How about I keep my big scary friend here from beating the shit out of you IF, you get on your knees like a good little whore and suck my dick? 

Tweek could only stare in disbelief. Was this guy for real?! Despite what the rumors that were going around he has never engaged in any kind of sexual act with anyone from this school. Tweek hated what his life has come to. He was being threatened by two brutes and forced to pick between the lesser of two evils. 

Which would be worse? Being beat up by another bully or sucking this idiot’s dick and destroy what was left of his self-respect. Tweek closed his eyes and blew out the breath he was holding before giving his answer.

\----------BREAK------------

Craig leaned up against the wall near the entrance to the cafeteria. He was waiting for a certain insane blond to cross his path. It amazed himself how quickly he warmed back up to Tweek in this amount of time. After yesterday, he couldn’t wait to spend more time with the spaz. That’s why he was waiting. Today, he was going to get Tweek to sit with him and the others at lunch. Who knows, maybe Craig could be responsible for getting the gang back together. 

Tweek was always the last one to lunch though he knew the boy couldn’t go an afternoon with his coffee and just as predicted, Tweek finally arrived. However, he looked like he was not having a good day. The dark circles around his eyes were darker, his eyes appeared to be distant, and his shoulders were hunched slightly over like he was about to throw up. 

Waving a hand, catching the blondes attention as he walked the remaining distance to the skittish kid. “C-Craig?” He yelped looking around for anything suspicious. “Why are you waiting out here? D-did something bad happen?!” 

Craig didn’t answer right away, instead he threw one of his arms over the blond’s shoulders, which cause him to wince a little. The noirette directed Tweek towards the cafeteria before answering the twitching boy. “No, nothing bad happened.” Craig stated as they got to the door. 

“I want you to eat lunch with us.” As those words left his mouth Tweek struggled to free himself from his hold. Craig raise an eyebrow at his friend’s strange behavior. What’s wrong with him? Tweek had an angry snarl on his face “No Craig! I-I told you it’s not a good idea to-to hang around me at school!” Tweek snapped giving Craig a glare with eyes filled with hurt. 

Genuinely surprised for a second by the eruption of the crazy blond, Craig’s face remained neutral as he said, “and I told you I don’t give a fuck what anyone thinks.” Craig wanted to return his own glare but because this was Tweek he was trying his hardest to stay in control. Reaching out a hand towards Tweek, Craig calmly insisted “Come on, let’s go eat. Everyone is waiting.” 

The blond slapped Craig’s hand away from him. “I don’t care. I never wanted to sit with you guys anyway!” Tweek responded with an odd growl and began pulling his wild unkempt blond locks.

Craig had a death stare set on Tweek. His mood went from mediocre to downright pissed. His temper was starting to flare at Tweek’s attitude. This was so unlike him. Way out of character for someone like Tweek. “Dude, what the fuck is your problem?” 

“ARR! J-Just leave me a-ALONE!” he shouted before running off in the opposite direction of the cafeteria while Craig flipped him off. If Craig was in the right state of mind he may have sensed something was off, instead they winded up taking their problems out on each other. Now, Craig was pissed the hell off. He was not going to allow anyone to talk to him like that.

Bring his face back to deadpan, Craig walked into the cafeteria acting nonchalant. He went through the line and grabbed a sandwich before going back to the table with his friends. 

“There you are, man.” Clyde said with food still in his mouth, Thankfully, swallowing his mouth full before continuing to speak. “I though you said Tweek was joining us today.” Craig’s face was unreadable not even bothering to look up to his friend. “I couldn’t find him.” The noirette lied through his teeth. If he didn’t want to sit with them, fine he can go eat with his own damn self.

“I-I-I bet I kn-kno-know where he-he is.” Jimmy joked which caused the rest of the table to burst out in laughter. Craig on the other hand did not find it amusing. Even though Tweek was being a little bitch right now that didn’t mean he wasn’t his friend.

He slammed his hands firm on the table. Everyone at the table ceased their laughter never taking their eyes off the angry boy in the chullo. “Dude, it was a joke, relax.” Token stated, not wanting Craig to get angry over something like this. “Yeah, what’s your problem?” Clyde added not liking his friend acting like he had something up his butt. 

Craig got up from the table and not a second later the bell rang. Craig really didn’t want to go to class. He was not in the mood to see Tweek right now, especially after their dispute in the hallway. When Craig enter the class, he was happy to see Tweek wasn’t there yet. Good, now he could have a moment to himself without someone pissing him off. 

A few minutes later the bell rang, Tweek was now officially late, but he still wasn’t in his sit. He didn’t even come to class. Was he skipping? No, I’m sure any second he’s going to come running through that door screaming with some ridiculous excuse why he was late. Any second now…God Damn it, where is that psycho? 

Craig’s irritation for Tweek soon transformed into apathy and then into upsetting. Something was wrong. Everything about this was wrong. First, Tweek yelling at him. Second, Tweek not showing up to class… Who cares, Tweek said it himself he doesn’t care. If Tweek needed help he should ask for it. Not take his anger out on the people who...Damn it!

Tweek needed him!

Within an instant, Craig’s hand flew up and asked to be excused to go to the bathroom. The teacher gave a snide remake about how he should have gone during lunch but allowed him to leave. Once out of the classroom he ran down the hallway, unsure where he should begin. 

He searched every empty classroom and all the bathrooms. Any place he thought Tweek might have been hiding, but did him no good. How was anyone able to lose someone as loud or spastic as Tweek? He may have gone home, and Craig was running up and down these halls like an idiot. 

Banging the back of his head against a window Craig whispered to himself, “where are you, Tweek?” About to give up and head back to class, thinking Tweek really was not there until he heard the distress cry of a familiar voice. 

“Arg!” Jumping at the cry, he looked out the window he found exactly the person he was looking for. He was sitting against the brick wall of the school with his knees tucked up on his chest. His hands were woven tightly in his hair and he had a painful look painted on his face.

Craig rushed outside grateful that he found the boy but was not sure how to go about this. His communication skills were mediocre at best. Would he just make the situation worse? As Craig approached the spot he slowed his pace, however when he saw the blond hair boy and that his face was stained with old and new tears everything slowed down. 

Tweek jerked up when Craig silently walked up and sat down beside him. Wiping away any trace of his crying Tweek tried to compose himself. “C-Craig, what are you doing here?” he choked out determined to hide his face in his hands. 

Craig was still unsure what to say, so that’s what he did. He said nothing. Instead, he grabbed one of Tweek’s hands that he was using the hide his face and held his hand. 

Tweek stared at him confused by the unexpected affection but did not pull away. Noticing Tweek had not rejected his attempt of comfort, Craig held Tweek’s hand tighter, letting him know he was there for him. As if Tweek understood, he dropped his guard and let the tears fall. 

Craig sat with Tweek long after their English class had ended. Craig reassured Tweek not to worry and that he could take as much time as he needed. 

“Thank you, Craig.” Tweek sniffled and thanked the noirette and gave him a small smile. Feeling more confident and happy that he was helping the boy. Craig withdrew his hand that was in the trembling hand of Tweek and brought it around his shoulder to give him a comforting hug. However, when Craig applied more pressure to his hug it caused Tweek to wince in pain. This raised concern in Craig, especially when Tweek pulled back and refused to look at him. 

“Tweek, lift up your shirt.” Craig boldly commanded not showing an ounce of embarrassment or that he was joking. Tweek’s face on the other hand showed many emotions of shock, embarrassment, and confusion. 

Biting his lip from his nerves and anxiety he allowed Craig to grab the bottom of his shirt. He glanced at Tweek one last time to make sure it was alright before continuing. Craig only needed to do was bring the shirt up a few inches before he confirmed his suspensions.

A rage like no other consumed him. He didn’t want to ask but he needed to hear it.  
“Who did this Tweek?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what's going to happen next?!
> 
> I have all this stuff I want to put in this story. The hardest part is making sure everything flows and nothing is too boring or confusing. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm so motivated to write because all you kind comments and all the kudos!  
> You're all awesome!


	7. Taking Care of Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know that just updated but I felt so bad for leaving you with a cliff hanger. So, I decided to write the next chapter earlier for you wonderful readers!
> 
> There is a little bit of violence but I think none of you will mind this violence. 
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter!

Craig was disgusted by what he saw. He had lifted Tweek’s shirt to reveal tons of painful looking red marks on his porcelain white skin. The marks were in various sizes, one sort of resembled a shoe print, no doubt they would form ugly bruises. The noirette didn’t need to ask to know how he got these injuries. Craig wasn’t sure why he cared so much, but something in him snapped at the thought of someone touching this boy in a violent manner. People have always taken advantage of Tweek because of his anxiety ever since they were in elementary school. And through recent years it seems to have turned more aggressive especially with these rumors about him. 

Craig keep his stoic persona in tack not wanting to show how angry this made him. He needed to remain in control or his temper and rage would only drive Tweek away and make him less likely to tell who was his attacker. The noirette pulled down Tweek’s shirt and soon after pulled the trembling boy into a secure embrace. He was careful not to hug too hard cause of his bruises but enough to where he felt comfortable. Tweek returned the gesture and brought his arms around and squeezed tight. Who knows how long it’s been since either of them has had a real hug or any kind of sympathetic human contact. 

Craig gently rubbed Tweek’s back as he felt the warm tears wet the part of his shirt where Tweek had laid his head. After a few minutes taking in the moment Tweek loosened his grip and pulled out of the embrace. “I’m sorry” he softly spoke as he cleared his face of any stray tears. 

It did not bother Craig in the least bit having Tweek show his emotions like this. He somewhat envied Tweek the fact he could express himself so effortlessly. Craig has always had a problem showing his true emotions and often didn’t understand what he was feeling, he just knew emotions from pissed to not pissed. 

“Tweek, who did this?” Craig calmly asked again his anger hidden by a mask. Tweek looked at him with his red eyes for a second before looking away. “T-this happens al-all the time Craig. It’s ok, really.” Tweek said through a couple of sniffles. That answer was not good enough for Craig. He was going to find out who did this whether Tweek wanted him to or not. He was going to try a different approach to pull information from the crying boy. “Is he in our grade?” Craig asked waiting for some kind of response. Tweek paused before he shook his head not making eye contact. 

Alright, so it wasn’t someone from our class so that sort of helps. “Athlete?” he questioned and waited like last time. The blond hesitated at first but soon slowly nodded his head still refusing to look at him. 

That narrowed down his search sort of. Craig kindly took Tweek’s hand to pull him up as he led them to the front lobby of the gym. On the walls of the gym had pictures of every athlete that represented the school. Bring Tweek over to the wall, Craig encouraged the blond to pick out who did this to him. Tweek was not exactly compliant. He started twitching and biting his lip harder as his hands were occupied pulling at his shirt. Craig could see how uncomfortable he was, but this was important, and he needed to know. 

After what felt like forever and many convincing arguments, Tweek went over to the wall and scanned it. His eyes moved left and right down the rows of different sports and athletes until he stopped at a recognizable face. Lifting an unsteady finger, Tweek pointed at a junior football player who sported a tan and hair almost as black as his. Alright, that’s his bitch. 

Now was the matter of finding him. Craig stopped his thoughts when he saw the blond point his finger at a second person. This guy had dirty brown hair and a pig nose and was a part of the weight lifting team. Two people did make this more difficult however, Craig was too pissed and wasn’t going to cool down until they paid for pick on someone as innocent as Tweek. 

Once he had all the information he needed, Craig headed towards the exit until he was stopped by a hand grabbing the sleeve of his coat. Staring back at him were sad scared emerald eyes. “Please Craig, don’t fight at school. I don’t want you to get hurt or suspended because of me.” Tweek pleaded worried for the safety of his friend. Craig patted the kid’s bushy blond hair. “Ok” Craig agreed taking Tweek’s fragile hand in his own as he walked them to their last class of the day. 

It was midafternoon, Craig was sitting on one of the benches in the park patiently waiting. Tweek said he didn’t want him fighting at school. He didn’t say anything about fighting away from school. Craig had asked around and found out that those two boys that beat Tweek up would sometimes come here after school to run laps. At long last, one of his victims would soon be passing his direction. Sadly, it was only one of the boys, the one Craig defined as having the pig nose and dirty brown hair. He was a little bigger than Craig and appeared to be more muscular than him, however Craig was stronger than he looked, and he had speed. So long as he could avoid the others punches then this should be over quickly. 

Oh well, one on one was easier he supposed. As the boy came closer, Craig got up from the bench ready to for a show. “Hey!” Craig yelled getting the brunet’s attention. He stopped mid-run from the noirette’s call giving Craig a dirty stare. “What do you want?” he asked with a cocky tone to his voice. 

The images of Tweek and his tears from the pain this guy caused his motivated Craig and brought out his rage. He was pissed. 

As the anger and hate ran through Craig’s veins, the noirette jerked back his fist and aimed straight for the brunet’s gut. Exactly were he had seen some of Tweek’s bruises. While the wind was knocked from his opponent, Craig drew back his fist again and punch his square in the jaw. The brunet moved back to escape anymore of Craig’s punches. He was mad. The boy gritted his teeth while some blood dripped down his lip from a busted lip. 

He came after Craig in a full dash. No time to move, Craig brought his arms up to block the bigger kid which resulted in him getting knocked to the ground and losing his hat. Before he could move the other kid gave a swift kick to Craig’s ribs. He must have been the one to leave that shoe impression on Tweek. 

Craig winced in pain but that didn’t keep him down. As the brunt came at him again Craig rolled out of the way pushed himself off the ground and ran behind him. Catching the other kid off guard, Craig landed a kick of his own. Kicking the legs out from the other, he smacked hard on the ground but not before he grabbed a hold of Craig’s jacket. Craig was brought down along with the other boy. Before he could react, the bigger guy straddled Craig’s back and seized a hand full of his dark hair as the boy pounded his face into dirt. Causing Craig’s nose to bleed.

Craig managed to escape from the brunet’s grasp by overpowering the guy and slamming his head back and hitting the other in the face. They were both bloody, dirty, and breathing hard, but he didn’t care. At least, he wasn’t bored fighting this guy up. 

Catching his second wind, Craig ran and tackled the other guy to the ground. Straddling his hips, the noirette landed blow after blow until all his rage died down and the boy lost his will to keep fighting. Craig walked over and picked up his hat before flipping off the guy who was down on the ground glaring at him in his bloody mess. “Don’t you ever fucking touch Tweek again.” Craig threatened and walked away from the defeated loser.

Craig was covered in blood, not all his mind you, and dirt. How was he going to explain this to his parents?

\-------BREAK--------

Tweek was returning from dropping off his payment in the district in SoDoSoPa. He hated going there every week, even when his parents made him pick up deliveries. The sooner he paid this off the better. It wasn’t too late and since he was free from his duties for the remained of the week maybe Craig was up to do something. 

Heading toward Craig’s house, Tweek couldn’t help but walk more slowly. He was still in pain from this morning, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. He has been beaten up worse by the people at school and some of the people he serviced. He was no stranger to pain. 

As he approached the third brown house on the street he could hear muffled yells and bangs coming from the house. Though he could not make out every word the blond was shocked at how loud they could argue. The door violently opened to reveal a roughed up angry boy in a chullo hat. 

“GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! WE ARE NOT DONE” a tall balding man Tweek recalled as Craig’s father shouted at the enraged adolescence. “WELL, I’M DONE WITH YOU!” Craig shouted back just as loud flipping both is fingers at his father before he took his anger out on the door and shut it aggressively. 

Tweek stood there in shock unable to move. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be hearing his, but his body remained paralyzed. For the first time, Craig noticed him standing on the sidewalk. 

“How much did you hear?” Craig asked knocked the blond back into reality. “Not, not much.” Tweek answered holding his other hand for some form of comfort. “I-I just got here not too long ago.”. Craig brushed away some of the hair that was falling out of his hat before stressful admitting, “I need to get out of here. Can we go to your house?” 

Tweek’s breath hitched in his lungs and he was sure his heart stopped beating. No, they couldn’t go to his house. He didn’t have a house! God Craig, why do you always do this to me! Thinking quickly, Tweek though up an excuse. “My house. My house is being…umm fumigated for…hi-hippies…” Craig only stared at him with his unreadable blue eyes. “But I know a place we can go that’s not far from here!” Tweek added hoping Craig would accept his offer. 

With a silent nod, Tweek led Craig to a spot near Stark’s Pond that he would sometimes spend the night. The place was spacious and hardly anyone hung around there. Once they arrived, Craig threw himself to the ground and let out a loud groan. Tweek took a seat next to Craig only his sat down gently on the ground. 

Neither one of them spoke for the longest time. It was kind of like when they first walked home together, except this time Tweek did feel a bit uncomfortable from the silence. Craig wasn’t saying anything about what happened at his house or why he was covered in blood.

Did his parents do that to him?! Has Craig been living in a lie too where he pretends everything to be fine? Tweek could relate to that. Though he tried to think positive Tweek would have days where he felt he couldn’t take it anymore and wanted to get out. He often felt trapped and only around for these sick people’s amusement. 

No longer able to handle the growing pressure, Tweek exploded with questions. “Arr! W-why are you so BLOODY and DIRTY?! Did y-our arr-parent hit you?” He was now shaking with the rush of nerves and adrenaline. Craig released a sigh and groaned as he sat up. “No, my parents didn’t do this.” Tweek clenched his teeth trying to think of who or what could have done. “W-who did?” The noirette went silent which only increased the blonds stress and need to panic. 

“I beat up one of those guys that did that to you.” Craig asked as he pointed to marks under Tweek’s shirt. Craig then scoffed in anger before adding, “then that pussy had his mom call my parents and that’s why we were yelling.” 

Tweek’s jaw dropped and his eyes doubled in size after hearing what Craig did. “WHAAAT!!” the twitchy boy shrieked glad no one was around to hear it. “Why would you do something like that?! Are you insane?” Craig looked away from the blond before responding in a low flat voice. “I don’t like people hurting my friends.” 

“Craig, I told you. This happens to me all ti-” Tweek was cut off when Craig pulling him into a hug. He was holding the blond as if he would lose him and be lost. “Never again. I will always protect you.” Craig whispered in his ear but kept him in a tight embrace. Tweek was a lost for words at what Craig was saying. Ever since that day everything has changed for Tweek. The world and everyone that inhabited it looked down upon him and wished he were dead. No one cared enough be kind to him let alone protect him.

Tears filled Tweek’s eyes as he wrapped his arms around Craig for the second time that day. “Yo-you’re such an idiot Craig” Tweek stated with nothing behind it. He snuggled deeper into the noirette’s neck as Craig keep one arm securely fastened around his back and the other hand rubbed his back.

The stayed like for the longest time. They began to drift for the hypnotic movement of their breathing and each other’s warmth. That was until Tweek stomach made a loud complaint for food. The blond’s face turned red and he pulled his hair over his face to hide from Craig’s certain smirk. “I’m hungry too.” He said as he dug through his pockets to check to see if something was still there. “I have about $15. Want to share a pizza?” 

Tweek came out from hiding underneath his hair. Looking at Craig a smile popped up on his face and he gave a happy nod at the suggestion. 

They were sitting at a booth waiting for their pizza to cook. They were at an old pizzeria that Craig claimed to have the best pizza that was also pretty cheap. Tweek has lived in South Park his entire life and never knew about this place. Of course, his parents rarely allowed him to eat fast food. As they were waiting Craig looked as if he had something on him mind. Maybe he was more hurt from the fight than he thought. Did he feel bad about arguing with his father? Before Tweek could come up with any other reason he might be upset Craig surprised him with a question. 

“A few night ago, when your parents picked you up was it because you go in a fight? Is that why you were sitting on that bench?” 

Tweek had completely forgotten about that. He tries to forget about all the crazy and stupid things he has done to make money like getting into a stranger’s car. Realizing Craig was waiting for an answer Tweek sucked in some air and said, “No, no. Umm…I locked myself out of the house… and had to wait on parents to get off work”. Craig stared at him for a couple of second. “Oh, ok” He accepted the answer. Maybe Tweek was getting better at lying. “You know, if you’re ever locked out of your house again you can always come over. I never fucking go anyway.” 

Tweek smiled for what felt like the millionth time that night at the noirette’s word. Craig just had something about him that made him feel accepted like he didn’t need to try and pretend to be someone he’s not. Tweek found himself always smiling and laughing when he was in the company of the boy. 

They sat there laughing and talking about random things like Craig’s guinea pig until the pizza arrived. The two finished it off quickly as Tweek agreed the pizza was one of the best he has ever had. Once they left the restaurant, they walked the short distance back to Craig’s house. Sometime along the way they somehow found themselves holding hands and only letting go when they came to his house. They said their good byes and he watched Craig go back inside. 

When Tweek was alone he started walking wherever in the dark as he reflected on today’s events. This morning started off terrible in the shower, but this evening turned out to wonderful. And it was all thinks to Craig. Craig not only made him feel better but also took care of one of his bully problems. Tweek was so lucky to have found such a great friend like Craig. 

After Craig cooled off from his argument with his parents they went out for a nice meal, they talked some more, he walked Craig home…Did he just go one a date with Craig?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It lacked a good night kiss but I would qualify it as a date :)
> 
> I know that Craig only got to beat up one of those jerks, but I am going to leave the other guy to CascadedEquilbrium and anyone else who would like to kill that guy. 
> 
> See you guys next chapter! Oh, and thank you for all the kudos and comments!


	8. Make A Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I hope I haven't kept you waiting. 
> 
> I'm glad to see you guys enjoyed the last chapter whether it was for Craig beating that guy up or Tweek and Craig's unofficial date. They're both good reasons. There is some fluff in this chapter too. 
> 
> WARNING: There is adult content in this chapter. Actually I'm pretty sure you'll figure that out before you even see this warning.

“Ngh” Tweek moaned silently keeping his voice down as the grown man’s hard erection, covered by latex. kept rubbing in between his butt. He was currently in the middle of taking care one of his normal clients. A middle-aged business man that would come around once a week asking for his services. He still had on his white dress shirt and black tie assuming he just got off work and was in need of a “friend”. 

Tweek had his shirt, on but it was unbuttoned. His pants were down around his ankles while his legs were spread apart. One of his hands was pressed up along the cold rough bricks and the other over his mouth to seal in the noises that threaten to escape. Tweak presented his ass to the man signaling him to hurry up and with one swift thrust the man penetrated deep into the blond. 

His hands were firmly on Tweek’s slender hips as pounded ruthlessly into him. The older man closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of being completely submerged in the young boy. Slowing down and speeding up not wanting to finish too fast. His hand would sometime move to explore the youth’s body and play with one of the boy’s nipples, but no one ever cared or bothered to help Tweek react completion. 

The man’s grip on his hips tightened and his thrusts began to quicken meaning he was close to finishing. His moans and grunts became choppier and his voice louder. As predicted, with only a few more thrusts he was emptying himself into the condom. Once he was done he put himself away and left while making sure no one saw him. 

As usual, Tweek was left alone in the dirty alley to recollect himself and his self-respect. He hated himself more because no matter how hard he tried or no matter what he thought of his hormones got the best of him and practically begged for his attention.

“This is so embarrassing” Tweek whined to no one as he sat on the ground and tried to distract himself by thinking about anything other than what just happened. He could think about how things have changed in just a short time. 

Hard to believe that two weeks ago he was being bullied and no one wanted him around and now he had some of his old friends back. He started sitting at with Craig and the others at lunch. Though they didn’t exactly welcome him back with open arms, after a couple of days and the help of Craig, Clyde and Token easily warmed back up to him becoming friends once more. Completely forgetting about the nasty rumors. 

When the idea of Craig came into his head, his body did the opposite of what the blond wanted. He couldn’t help it, though. Craig was so nice and the way he would smile at him or take his hand when they walked home made him feel important. Something he’s never felt before. 

Without realizing it, a small hand slowly guided its way down in between his legs. Tweek released a breathy moan and closed his eyes when his hand touched his need. Gently, he started moving his hand up and down his length at a slow rhythmic pace only to speed up once his mind filled with the chullo wearing noirette.  
He thought about Craig and how cool his uncaring attitude was and how nice he looked when he would take his jacket off and reveal the muscles on his arms. Remembering once when he was at Craig’s house and the boy took off his jacket and his shirt lifted high enough to show off some abs Tweek never knew he had. 

With that image in his head Tweek could feel something in his stomach pushing as his speed and body temperature increased. He was close to finishing and grasped at his slick hard erection tighter abandoning any hope of stopping. His moans of pleasure filled the empty alley way as he was so close to completion. 

“OOOOH, CRAAAAIG!” Tweek loudly moaned as he exploded his content all over his hand and stomach. Tweek was dazed by the orgasmic pleasure he had been denying himself for the longest time. He laid there panting and catching his breath and coming down from his high. 

Once reality kicked in, Tweek stared in disbelief at what he just did. What if somebody was to have seen him? He was so disgusted at himself for not only giving into temptation, but also did it while thinking about a half-naked Craig! Why would thinking about Craig get him off anyway?

True, Tweek did find some part of Craig to be charming and handsome but that was only because he was his friend and he admired the kind of person he was. Oh man, why did he have to keep making things harder for himself?! If Craig ever found out about him calling out his name during THAT he would never want to look at him again! 

Tweek jumped up and put on his pants and buttoned his shirt. Maybe he could find a gas station that would let him wash his hands. 

\------BREAK-----

The next day at school was a little awkward. Tweek just got his lunch and saw Clyde waving him over to the table. Swallowing hard, the blond nervously walked over to the table and took his usual seat next to Craig. Craig did not appear to be happy because he was hunched over with an angry scowl on his face. OH GOD! Did he find out about last night?! He did find out! Why else would he be angry? Oh Jesus, Abort, ABORT!!

“Tweek, answer me this.” Clyde said interrupting Tweek’s inner monologue. “It’s Craig’s birthday today and he won’t even let us throw him a sweet sixteen party this weekend. Do you think that’s fair?”

Tweek stared at the grumpy noirette for a moment as the gears turned in his head. He didn’t know it was Craig’s birthday today. Why didn’t he say anything about it when we were hanging out these past two weeks? Did Craig tell him about it and he wasn’t listening? He did even get him a gift! OH JESUS, he was the worst friend ever! Noticing he was staring, Tweek twitched several times from nerves before attempting to smile sweetly. “Today is your b-birthday? H-Happy Birthday!” Craig looked at the smile Tweek was giving him and was unable to hold back one of his own. 

“Thank you, Tweek.” Craig thanked him still holding his smile for the boy.

“Hey, how come when I wished you a happy birthday you just flipped me off?” Token stated curious about the indifferent treatment to Tweek. Craig merely responded to Token question by flipping him off and receiving a frown from his friend.

“Anyway” Clyde spoke again “Tweek, don’t you think we should have a party for Craig?” 

Tweek hated being put on the spot like his. It was so much pressure! Twitching hard and releasing a series of squeaks. “I-It’s Craig’s birthday. If h-he doesn’t want a p-party then maybe you shouldn’t have one.” Tweek answer as his word became softer as he finished the sentence. 

Craig wore a cocky smirk and Clyde puffed his cheeks and pouted from Tweek’s suggestion. “That settles it. No party.” Craig proudly said over his victory.

Craig and the others spent the rest of the time arguing over that party. They just couldn’t drop the conversation. At this point, Tweek believed it was no longer about the party, it was just about getting the others way. However, Tweek didn’t mind. It felt like old times when they would argue over something else like which game system they were going to buy or whose house they were going to hang out at. 

Before lunch was over they finally reacted an agreement. Clyde was able to throw Craig a sweet sixteen party, but Craig was not obligated to attend said party. Though that kind of defeated the point to have a birthday party but at least they were no longer bickering.

\-----BREAK------ 

Tweek and Craig were walking side by side down the sidewalk they took everyday after school together to Craig’s house with occasional hand holding. Tweek had fallen into Craig’s daily routine of coming home from school then Craig would heat them up something to eat and they would go up to Craig’s room to either watch tv or play video games and talk. 

It was nice to have some form of stability in his life. Craig was a creature of habit. He was never one to do something spontaneous and Tweek liked that. After some of the clients he has dealt with, Tweek is happy to know exactly what was going to happen when he left school.

When they made it to Craig’s house, the noirette prepared the food while Tweek took care of the beverages. Once they had everything they climb up the stairs into Craig’s room. Sitting in their usual spot on the floor, Craig launched a download of some kind of sci-fi movie though Tweek did not care for those kinds of movies he didn’t want to say anything because one, it was Craig’s house and two it’s his birthday. It’s his birthday! He needed to do something special for him to show how great of a friend he is. If only he knew how!

Tweek was suddenly knocked from his thought process when he felt something slide on his back and hooking tiny waist. As soon as he realized something was touching him Tweek let out a terrified scream and threw himself across the room. Sitting up to investigate what in the world touched him, he was met with Craig’s emotionless face with one eyebrow jacked up and one arm outreached where Tweek was previously sitting. 

“Oh, oh Craig i-it was just you.” Tweek breathed a sigh of relief seeing it was only Craig and not one of the scary monster from the movie. “Why were you trying to scare me?” the blond questioned because Craig knows full well Tweek hated to be scared or surprised. 

Craig turned his head hiding a little blush that dusted his face. “I was just try to get closer to you.” Tilting his head slightly Tweek was not sure what that meant by closer. They were already sitting close. Any closer and he may have been sitting on Craig’s lap.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” Craig continued gesturing the shaking boy to come back over to him. Tweek obeyed and crawled back beside the taller boy who repeated the action with his arm only this time Tweek didn’t pull away. They sat there together on the floor leaning back on the bed post watching the movie and cuddling. 

Sometime during the movie Craig had pulled Tweek close enough to where the blond could rest his head on the noirette’s shoulder and Craig could rest his on the boy’s head. Tweek had never been this close to someone with being paid to do so, and even that it was mostly stuff he didn’t want to do. Nothing like cuddling. Cuddling was so nice, Craig was warm, and he hated himself for noticing but he could feel the muscles in Craig’s arms that he had imagined last night. 

“Tweek” Craig called out in a whisper just enough for him to hear. Tweek forced his head off Craig’s strong chest to look at him. When Tweek looked up his saw Craig’s blue eyes getting closer to him his eyes bugged out in shock. OH GOD! Craig was going to kiss him. He needed to think fast. What was he going to do? A part of Tweek wanted the kiss. He wanted to taste the sexy noirette and feel him against him. However, another part of him knew it wasn’t right. If he kissed Craig now and later this evening went out and serviced someone then that would destroy any kind of future with Craig. He couldn’t do that to him. 

Knowing the best, but least preferred decision. Not a second too soon, Tweek turned his head away from the kiss to receive a pair of lips beside his mouth. 

Craig pulled his face away from the blond as well as the arm around him. “Sorry” Craig apologized not wanted to look at boy who rejected his kiss. Tweek felt terrible. He so desperately wanted that kiss but only if he was in a better situation. It was not fair to Craig. Hell, it was not fair to Tweek. 

“No, I’m sorry” Tweek stated also not looking at boy. “I like you Craig, but…” How was Tweek supposed to explain this without giving too much away? Tearing at his hair, he gave a growl of frustration at his lack of knowing. 

“It's ok” Craig said with a sad smile. Tweek bite his lip while staring in Craig’s sad blue eyes. He needed to give him an explanation or Craig will really think he doesn’t like him. 

“No Craig, I like you! I’m just not in the best situation to be dating anyone right now.” Tweek explained speaking as fast as he could so Craig wouldn’t interrupt him. He was sweating from nerves and if he clenched his teeth any together they would shatter. This was one of the worse things he’s had to do, and he wasn’t able to explain why.  
“Tweek, really it's ok. I’m not mad.” Craig assured the blond who was shaking and on the verge of tears. Tweek nodded his head to show Craig he understood, knowing he couldn’t say anymore. They went back to watching the movie no matter how awkward the atmosphere had become.

Once the movie was over Craig walked Tweek to the door and said there goodbyes as usual and shut the door behind him. 

 

CRAIG’S POV

After Tweek left Craig waited until he reached his room to drop his stoic persona. He was such an idiot. Why did he have to go and do that? Now things were going to be awkward around him and Tweek. He just lost control being that close to the boy. Never has he had such a hard time hiding his emotion from one person. Tweek made him feel in a word normal. The blond knew how screwed up he was with his inability to show emotions like an average person could, but Tweek didn’t care. Tweek accepted him for him and that’s why Craig tried to kiss him. 

He wanted to show Tweek that he accepted him too even if it wasn’t through words. He fucked up. He fucked up big time. Wonder how awkward school will be tomorrow. Tweek probably thinks he’s a creep now. 

Craig laid on his bed for a good hour and continued to sulk until two knocks came from his door.

*Knock, Knock*

The door before it opened without him giving his approval. “Happy Birthday!” came the voice from behind the door. It was his mom coming to wish him a happy birthday for the hundredth time that day. Craig sat up from his bed instantly turning his mask back on. “Thanks, mom” he said not breaking the monotone. “Why don’t you come on down? Grandma Tucker is here, and I’ve ordered the pizza, it should be here any moment. After that we will have cake and presents!” She exclaimed in a chipper voice as she clapped her hands together once. Not like she was really giving him a choice. 

Looking down at the floor and sighing deeply, Craig followed his mother out of his room to begin the birthday ritual. 

It was close to 11:30 pm, everyone had gone to bed but not Craig. It was still technically his birthday and he was going to spend it how he wanted. He was currently in a group chat with Clyde and Token as they play a first-person shooter game. He was killing it out there while Clyde raged because his player kept getting sniped by the same person. They were down to the last couple minutes of the last stage before he heard what sounded like knocking coming from the front door. 

“Who in the hell would be knocking at this hour?” Craig questioned aloud taking off one of his headphones to confirm it was coming from the living room. When he heard the same knocking pattern he huffed in anger at the inconvenience. “I swear Clyde if that’s you knocking…” Craig threaten as he got up from his computer to investigate the knocking. 

“I’m coming” he yelled when he heard the person knock again. Swearing under his breath that he was going to kill whoever was behind this door. He opened the door to see a mane of wild hair standing on his front porch.

Tweek smiled when he opened the door. “Sorry to b-bother! I-I saw your light was still on.” Tweek confessed with a blush. He pulled out a small white box and handed it to Craig. “I w-want to give you your gift on your actually birthday.” 

Looking at the white box before taking it out of the boy's trembling hands, Craig took the lid off to show it contained a keychain in the shape of a guinea pig. The colors even resembled those on stripe. Tweek came all this way to give him a gift before it stopped being his birthday. 

“I know it-it’s not much b-” Craig stopped the blond mid-sentence “I love it. Thank you, Tweek.” He expressed though his face couldn’t light up as much as Tweek’s, Craig did his best and gave a genuine smile to show his appreciation. The truth was he did love it. He didn’t get the kiss from the blond but the keychain held in his hand was proof Tweek still cared for him and with this that will never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen, next chapter...Craig is going to find out about Tweek's "work". I'm not sure how you all feel about that. I just wanted to let you know. Prepare yourself.
> 
> I also want to thank you for all your nice comments. It really makes me feel good and accomplished when I see people getting into the story.
> 
> Thank you all for leaving your kudos and comments!


	9. The Truth Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you wonderful readers!
> 
> It has been such an insane week for me. I cannot wait for the weekend to start!  
> I know a lot of you are excited to see Craig's reaction so I won't keep you, just know Craig will not stay like this and then we can start the fluff and the creek! 
> 
> Please enjoy and I hope I have reached your expectations for Craig finding out!

Cylde: Hey man, party starts at 9 just in case you and Tweek change your minds.

Craig scanned over the message from his friend before locking his phone and tossing it over to his night stand beside his bed. No thanks. He never did like the party scene. He was a self-proclaimed loner who did enjoy hanging out with friend but only a couple at a time. The loud blaring music, underage drinking, and crowds of people didn’t interest Craig in the least bit. He was sure Tweek felt the same way. If possible, Tweek was more antisocial than he was and didn’t like hanging out with people he didn’t really know. 

Laying his head back on his feather pillow, he closed his eyes relaxing with the tiny extra weight of Tweek sitting up with his legs crossed on his bed playing with Stripe. The noises of Stripe squealing happily and Tweek random snickers made Craig feel as if his world was whole. He had everything he needed to be happy right in this room. Why would he ever leave it? 

“Hey Craig” Tweek said while holding Stripe like a baby in his arms. “Hmm?” Craig made the noise not bother to open his eyes. “D-do you think Stripe knows h-he’s a guinea pig?” Where does he come up with some of these questions? “I’m sure he does, Tweek.” He replied showing no indifference for the crazy blond’s strange question. All he heard next was a couple of grunts and sounds of panic before the boy’s voice spoke again. “How can we be sure? Maybe, he thinks he’s something else and his whole life is a lie!” 

Tweek’s shrieks of panic caused the little guinea pig to flinch and whine from the sudden noise. As Craig sat up he rescued Stripe from the spastic blond. Lifting the orange and brown guinea pig eye level to himself Craig shot Stripe a serious look. “Stripe, you’re a guinea pig.” Tweek was on the edge of the bed pulling at his hair with an anxious stand as if Stripe was going to react badly to the news. 

When the guinea pig wiggled in Craig hands and made his usual squeaks Tweek finally let go of the breath he was holding once he realized Stripe was not going to attack. Craig chuckled at the twitchy blond who also gave his own sweet giggle. He pushed himself off the bed and putting the gentle creature back in his cage and made sure he had enough to eat. 

Turning around, he clicked his tongue against his teeth thinking what they could do next. It was already after 6 some dinner and video games sounded nice. It was Saturday, meaning they did have school tomorrow and they could stay up as late as they wanted. Tweek could crash here for the night. 

Liking that idea, Craig lifted his head and trudged back over to his bed where Tweek was sitting. “Hey Tweek, want to spend the night? We can order take out and you know, do whatever.” Craig suggested. Tweek blinked at him curiously before standing up from the bed and wrapping his lanky arms around his stomach for security. 

“That sounds great, but I really can’t stay that long.” Tweek answer with his soft voice trailing off. Furrowing his eyebrows Craig asked, “Why not?” not understanding why the boy couldn’t hang out tonight. It’s not like they had anything that needed their direct attention tonight. 

“Because I have to w-work tonight.” Tweek explained biting his lip hoping Craig would end the conversation there. The noirette groaned slightly at the answer. “Can’t you call off? Or get someone to cover for you?” he proposed laying down on his back with his hands rested behind his head. Though Craig wasn’t looking at him Tweek still felt the need to shake his head declining Craig request. 

“Saturdays a-are busy. I re-really can’t call off or ask someone. I’m sorry.” Tweek apologized turning his back to Craig so he could better disguise his emotions. It wasn’t a complete lie. Saturdays are busy and who else could he possibly call to take over? If that had been option Tweek would have jumped on that wagon a long time ago. 

They spent the rest of their time together playing video games and scarfing down the Chinese takeout. After they finished their last round of their game Tweek announced that he had to get going. Craig tried once more to convince the blond to stay but he once he saw how uncomfortable Tweek became he dropped it and allowed the boy to leave without another word. 

Tweek waved goodbye to Craig and left the chullo boy behind. 

Craig was left alone with the only the impromptu squeaks of Stripe playing in his cage. He grew tired of playing games shortly after Tweek left and there was nothing good streaming at this time. Turning off the console, he threw himself on the bed thinking about what he could do now. Tweek was working, Clyde and Token were at the party maybe he could go to that? The fact that he was even thinking about attended proved just how bored he was. 

Groaning from his boredom and lost at what to do on a Saturday night he searched for something to entertain him. Taking his phone from his night stand, Craig looked up what kind of movies were playing at the shitty theater of South Park. Surprisingly, there was a couple of decent movies playing that had somewhat nice reviews and ratings. Decided that’s how he was going to spend his Saturday night Craig rolled out of his bed and put his jacket and shoes on. “I’m leaving” Craig yelled out not waiting for a respond before shutting the door behind him and walked to the theater in downtown South Park.

\------BREAK------

Damn it that movie suck! Craig marched out of the theater pissed that he paid actual money to see that sorry excuse for a movie. It was now after 10 and the sun was nonexistent. The street lights lite up all the downtown area for the citizens, though there weren’t too many people out at this time since most of the stores in this area were closed and it can get sketchy at this time of night. Though South Park was one of the most boring places to live it too had its problem with crime and drugs. 

Calling it a night, Craig started walking back towards his house. He supposed he could spend the rest of his night finding some other people to play with online until he got bored enough to pass out from exhaustion or bored. Whichever came first. 

Perhaps he could go down memory lane and watch some of his old red racer videos. He never did ask Tweek how he felt about Red Racer. Craig made a mental not to ask Tweek the next time he saw him. 

The downtown area made up half of the city it was such a pain to walk down this part because of all the activity that happened there especially at this time of night in this area. From here he could see the only two places that seemed to be opened and thriving tonight were ‘The Peppermint Hippo’ and ‘Skeeter’s Bar’. That sounds about right. 

He continued walking down the street not paying attention to some of the patrons outside the club and bar smoking or talking over the music. He could hear the music clearly coming from the club event though he was on the other side of the building. Practically feeling his heart pound to the deep bass blasting. 

Craig kept moving not stopping until he could scarcely hear the music playing in the back ground. It wasn’t until he came up to something out of the ordinary that made him stop to analysis the situation. There were cars parked along side the side walk in their appropriate parking spaces. However, there was suspicious black car that made their own parking spot in a nearly by field underneath some of the overgrown trees. Craig wouldn’t have known it was there if it hadn’t been for the engine running and the reflectors occasionally flashing from the street light. 

Whatever, he should have been used to the idiots that lived in this town doing stupid things for no reason. It wasn’t anything that concerned him, and he continued his way. That was until he saw a short blond person being rushed out the black vehicle that it became his concern. 

“Tweek?” Craig whispered to himself not sure if it was trickery of the night or he was just imagining things. The person that exited the car certainly did resemble Tweek but that couldn’t be. Why would Tweek be out here in the middle of the night when he’s supposed to be at work? Why was he being shoved out a car? What was going on? 

As the dark car sped off Craig’s curiosity peaked and need some answers right now.

“Tweek?” He called loud enough for the person to hear him. As by reflects, the blond shot his head up when he heard his name being called. When he saw who had called his name all the color ran from the boy’s face. “C-C-Craig?! Wh-what are you doing here?” Tweek shuddered looking absolutely horrified like he was about to be brutally murdered. 

Craig took giants steps towards the frightened boy until he was within arm’s length and could stench the alcohol and weed coming from him. “I could ask you the same question.” Craig hissed still trying to figure out what was happening. “Who the fuck was that, Tweek?”

Tweek’s eyes were heavy with fear and guilt. He had his shoulder pulled up to shrink himself away from the towering noirette and his breaths were coming out as sharp pants. “Wh-who was w-who?” Tweek responded in a weak murmur. Was he really doing this? Was he going to pretend that he did not just see him come out of some stranger’s car in the middle of the night?

“You know who Tweek. That fucking guy who just sped off!” Craig explained this time louder and more pissed that Tweek was dragging him in circles. 

Tweek had his hands tied so tight around his arm it cut off the circulation. “Oh, oh him! Well, umm…h-he was, was j-just umm a friend.” The shivering boy answered swallowing hard and refusing to look at the intimidating noirette.

Craig was now glaring daggers into the boy. Tweek was lying straight to his face and not only was he lying he was doing a terrible job. Craig could easily through the deception and that was only made things worse for Tweek. 

“Bull.Shit!” Craig cursed causing Tweek to wince at the harshness of Craig’s usual flat tone. “I’m going to give you one more chance, Tweek. And this time have some FUCKIN’ respect for me and tell me the goddamn TRUTH! WHO was that, Tweek?” 

Tweek looked as if he would kill over at that very moment. He was hyperventilating, tears threaten to fall at any moment. He knew he was caught in a lie, so he might as well get it out.  
Turning his head and eyes away from his angry friend Tweek released a series of low shrieks before ashamedly mumbling the truth. “H-He was…someone who umm, paid for my…assistants.” 

Craig gave a good hard look at the blond trying to tell if there was any falsehood to his answer. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? How was he assisting unless…oh hell no!

Closing his eyes as if he would wake up from this moment, Craig opened his eyes once more and bared his teeth. “That better not mean what I think it means.” 

Tweek’s silence said it all. 

“Oh man,” Craig chuckled and shook his head in disbelief “I don’t believe this…are you fucking KIDDING ME, Tweek?!” Craig was now seething with fury by the dark secret just stumbled upon. 

That means that all those times Tweek left him to go to “work” were actually him going to sale his body to disgusting perverts! All those rumors from school. They were no rumors, Tweek really was the school whore. Tweek was probably laughing at him since the begin from his foolishness enough to trust him the way he did. This made Craig question everything that has happened since meeting Tweek. What was true and what was a lie? Betting that person who picked him up that night wasn’t one of his parents, it was like that just who just drove off. 

Craig could hear his world shattering into a million pieces. Was he really that stupid? Or was he simply fooled by the ruse the blond put on like what he would do for those men. That two-faced lying bitch!

“Craig, I-” 

“No” Craig firmly said holding up an accusing finger at the boy. “…No” He repeated in a low angry whisper as he stepped back and walked away from Tweek.

He struggled to keep his mask up. He felt so numb. He was enraged, sad, he felt betrayed. All these emotions and many others he has never felt before surged through his body. Everything he and Tweek shared has been a lie. That fucker has been lying to him for the past few weeks and probably wasn’t ever going to tell him. He was going to keep pretending to be this defenseless, innocent kid who was targeted by the other students. And Craig believed him. DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!

He needed to find an outlet fast. Something, anything to release his pint up emotions or else. As his pace accelerated down the street he heard a weak voice calling out far behind him. “Craig!” He didn’t need to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. 

“Craig, wait! *pant, pant* Please!” Tweek had ran to catch up to the noirette completely out of breath. But Craig didn’t slow down his long strides instead, he increased his speed. Tweek fought to keep up with and at the same time talk to him. “Please…Craig!” Tweek had leaped forward just in time to catch the sleeve of Craig’s jacket. Refusing to let go until he stopped and talked to him. 

Craig kept his eyes faced forward as his rage began to raise from Tweek’s hold on his jacket. “Let.Go.Now!” Craig commanded in an aggressive voice however, Tweek did not obey and held his grip closer. “Not until *pant* you listen *pant* to me!” 

Tweek was in no position to be demanding stuff from him. With strong hand, Craig crushed the smaller hand holding his sleeve causing Tweek to cry out in pain before shoving him away almost causing him to fall onto the pavement. Craig continued walking, not bothering to look back to see if his ex-friend was ok. 

Tweek nursed his hand in his other trying and failing to hide the pain from both is hand and his heart. Tearing were leaking out of it burning red eyes, Tweek could hardly breath from the anxiety that consumed him. 

“Please listen Craig! You don’t understand!” Tweek forced out with his last breath of air before falling to his knees from overexertion. 

This caused Craig to halt his next step. What exactly didn’t he understand? That his so-called friend was a fucking prostitute? That everything he has ever said to him were nothing but lie after lie? Turning around facing Tweek for the first time since the field. 

Craig kept his dangerous glare on Tweek and gave a frustrated growl. “What is it I don’t understand, Tweek?” Craig rhetorically asked not really caring for an answer. Tweek had just pushed one too many times and now Craig was going to be taking everything out on the blond. “That you’re a fucking low life piece of shit that will basically fuck, well, apparently just about anything that moves. Or is that fact that you’re upset because you got caught in your lies and are trying to cover your sorry ass. Do me a favor Tweek. Fuck off. I don’t want anything to do with you.” 

Tweek face was froze in shock for what Craig had just said to him. He didn’t know a thing and yet he acted like Tweek was doing this just for his own amusement to see how far he could get.  
His face was blood red with even more tearing flowing down his cheeks from both anger and sadness. His hands were now fists, his nails dug into his palm while Tweek stood up from the pavement and shot a hurtful glare back at his insensitive friend. “No, asshole! You don’t know what life has been like for me! Do you have any idea what I’ve been through?! I needed the money!”

“Oh! You NEEDED the money. Well then, I guess that makes it ok!” Craig rolled his eyes and mocked Tweek with his sarcastic tone. “Here’s a little news flash, Tweek. EVERYONE NEEDS MONEY! I need money, but you don’t see me whoring myself out to buy a new game console!” Craig spat not fazed in the slightest about how destroyed and defeated the blond appeared.

“I defended you, Tweek! You know that?! When everyone at school was saying nasty stuff about you, I defended you! I didn’t buy into the gossip because I honestly believed that you were better than that. Well, fuck me!” Craig ranted while walking up to get into Tweek’s face. “You’re nothing but a DIRTY SLUT and a LIAR! That’s all you’ll ever be. Now, I won’t tell you again. Fuck. Off!”

With that Craig pushed Tweek away and stomped off still shaking from all the rage that has built up inside of him. Yelling at Tweek had done nothing but fuel his anger further. He needed to go somewhere, anywhere that would help take away these feeling he was experiencing. 

There was only one thing he could think of that could help that didn’t involve breaking everything he owned. He changed his direction and headed towards Token’s house for the party in his honor. If he couldn’t beat the emotions away he was going to drink them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was so hard for me to write. I had so many feels during this chapter. I hope you all liked it and don’t hate me.  
> Let me know if that's what you were expecting to happen. I want to assure you that they will be together in later chapters. Do not worry, I promise Craig won’t be like this for long. He loves Tweek! 
> 
> Next Chapter we get to see a drunk Craig and the healing can being :)


	10. Bottoms up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm back with another chapter. I want to congratulate those for surviving the harsh content of the last chapter. Good news is that was the hardest part of the story. There will be more sad and hurtful parts but not between Craig and Tweek. Because they love each other!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for sticking it out through the tough times :)

The entire trip to Token’s house was like a long walk of shame. Craig was pissed, but he was also humiliated and felt like an idiot for finally allowing himself to get close to someone and it turned out to be a lie. As he approached his friend’s house it was like outside the Peppermint Hippo. He could hear the pulse of the music pounding in his empty chest. Stepping up to the front porch, Craig gave a few loud raps on the door only to kick himself. Why was he knocking as if someone could hear? Blaming his stupidity on his emotions, he twisted the knob to let himself in. 

As expected there were tons of kids from school and kids he had no idea who the hell they were. They were all dancing to the rhythm of the loud beat of heavy bass hip hop as he was having a hard time maneuvering around the house. There was little to no light in the living room where the main party was happening. 

The only light in the house was coming from the kitchen and a couple of lamps in the living room. As Craig made it deeper in the house he didn’t have to wait long before an excited brunet came out of nowhere and tackled him almost knocking him to the floor. “CRAIG!” Clyde yelled over the blasting music ecstatic about his friend’s arrival. “I’m so happy you could make it to your own party, man!” 

Craig could barely find the energy to speak. He was hurting. Clyde being as oblivious as he was kind hearted wrapped an arm around Craig’s shoulder dragging him into the kitchen where Token was talking to Nichole. 

“Hey Craig!” Token greeted the gloomy noirette as he sat on one of the open seats next to him while Clyde took the place opposite of him. After a second, Token spoke up again. “Where’s Tweek?” Clyde looked around before agreeing. “Hey yeah. Where is Tweek? Didn’t he come with you?”

Hearing that name cause Craig to squeeze the end of the table hard. Craig gave an irritated scoff before answering. “I don’t know. Probably sucking someone’s dick.” Clyde and Token both looked at each other in confusion. That was out of the ordinary for Craig to say anything mean about Tweek. “Oh, I get it!” Clyde hit the table as if he was playing a game. “It was uncool to make fun of Tweek when we were doing it. But now that we have stopped it’s now cool to make fun of him.” 

Craig only squeezed the tabled harder until his knuckles turned white. He let loose a growl in fury at the thought of the blond and what he did to him. “I don’t think that’s right.” Token disagreed looking back at his friend. “Did something happen? Did you get into another fight with your parents?” 

“No way, it has to be a girl! Did she reject you or something?” Clyde asked leaning over the table to better hear Craig’s answer to who had guessed right. Even though Craig cared for his friends, right now he would love nothing more than to punch them in their faces just to get them to shut up. Craig threw his chullo hat on the table and raked his hands through his ebony hair. “Could I get a drink. PLEASE?” 

“I told you it was a girl” Clyde whispered in Token’s ear as he fetched Craig his first beer of the evening. Craig has never drunk before; however, he has tasted alcohol but never drunk an excessive amount. When the cold bottle was place in front of him he easily undid the lid and chugged it to the bottom of the bottle. It tasted awful like flavored dirty water, but he knew it was only a matter of time before the alcohol kicked in. Craig released a large breath of air he was holding from downing the beer in one go. 

Once the bottle was empty he placed it the table and asked for another one which Clyde happily obliged. Happy to see Craig loosing up and having fun for once.  
Although Clyde saw nothing wrong Token was starting to worry about his friend’s impulsive drinking.

“Slow down, dude” Token advised not like his friend was drinking away his problems. That how people become alcoholics. 

Clyde came back with two cold beers, one for him and one for himself. This time Craig did take it slow and drank the beer in normal proportions. By the time Craig called it quits he had downed nine beers and he was officially drunk. And though his vision was a bit obscured and he had difficulty walking from one room to the next he could still remember Tweek’s lies. However, his body wasn’t no longer tense and filled with hate. Now he felt calm and mellow.

He placed his hat back on his head where it belonged before resting his face in his hands. Now that he could think a little more clearly perhaps he could start to make some sense of what happen this afternoon. He found out that Tweek made a hobby or hell a career of screwing men for money. That certainly came out as a surprise for Craig. 

The fact he enjoyed having sex with strangers bothered him but what bothered him the most was the lies and the secrets. How could he ever trust him again? Can anyone be friends after three weeks of lies? Maybe if he had asked Tweek if he was involved with what people claimed then Tweek would have possibly told him the truth. It’s not like that was an everyday conversation. 

He remembers all the mean things he said to Tweek and that heartbreaking look with his puppy dog eyes filled with tears. If this had been a different situation Craig would have kicked his own ass for hurting Tweek in any way. However, he couldn’t help but feel justified for being angry. Tweek had lied straight to his face for weeks and then tried to lie again to cover it up. Did he think Craig was an idiot? 

“Hey Craig!” Clyde came in from the living with a cheeky grin. “I have a surprise for you. Come on!” the brunet insisted pulling his drunk friend along. Craig struggled to catch his balance when he got off the chair. Once he composed himself enough to walk like a semi human being. Clyde continued to drag Craig over to the couch were a dolled up blonde head in a black miniskirt and red top was stilling. He pushed him down to sit next to her and gave a short introduction.

“Craig, this is Gwen. She just got dumped by her boyfriend. Gwen, this is Craig and he loves pretty girls with blonde hair.” With the introductory out of the way, Clyde wished them good luck and left them in the party room. Gwen turned to Craig and flashed a pearly white smile. “Hi” she said having to yell over the music. Craig didn’t want to appear rude, so he said “hi” back. This music was starting to give him a headache. Wondering how the police have not shown up yet.

“Do you want to go someplace a little quieter?” she proposed loudly her smile never fading. After a second to comprehend what she had just said, with the pounding music and his increased blood alcohol level was not helping his poor communication skills. 

“Sure” Craig said not showing his indifference to the matter. Gwen stood up and seductively took Craig by the hand and walked him into one of the back rooms. Once the door was closed the music was muffled and he could talk without having to scream. They sat on the bed their knees touching and her hand never leaving Craig’s own. 

“So, Clyde told me it’s your birthday.” She said as she pressed her shoulder next to Craig. “Actually, my birthday was Wednesday” Craig corrected her with his usual nasal voice though he slurred his sentence. “Oh, I didn’t even get you a present. Is there anything you want?” She hinted not subtle at all. Craig was not naïve, he knew what she was implying however, his body was having a hard time catching up to his brain. 

The blonde brought her hand up and her lips were instantly on attached to Craig’s neck. She slowly planted kisses all up in down his neck and occasionally her tongue would slip out and lick him. Though it felt nice, Craig was not in the mood. The truth was this was doing nothing for him. He has never once been turned on by a girl. 

During his friendship with Tweek he discovered something about himself. The things a guy was supposed to with a girl, Craig had the same reaction when he thought about Tweek. When Tweek was on his mind, his body lost control and he wanted to do many things to the boy he once thought was innocent. 

How was this even possible? Even after everything Tweek has put him through he still had feelings for the boy. The need to be near him and the urge to hold him and make sure he understood he was safe and loved never ceased. He was still so anger and hurt but in the end, he knew Tweek was someone special that couldn’t be replaced. 

Not wanting to waste his or her time Craig gently pushed the girl away. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this right now.” Gwen appeared as if Craig had said she was the ugliest, most unattractive person he has very met. “What’s it something I did or didn’t do?” 

Craig shook his head and assured the girl. “You’re nice, but there is someone else.” With that Craig stood up and made his way through the crowd of adolescence and left the party. He needed to find Tweek, but he didn’t know where he was going to find the blond at this time of night. He wasn’t even if Tweek would want to see him again after what he said. He still needed to try. 

He was stumbling down the sidewalk, his vision was blurry knowing he was not going to make it far like this. The cold from the air and the alcohol in his blood stream was warming him up making him drowsy. His vision was fading and before he could pass out drunk on the street the last thing he saw was a blurry ball of blond. 

\--------BREAK-------

Tweek felt like dirt, no he was lower than dirt. Everything Craig had said had been true. That’s why he was sitting alone behind his parent’s old coffee house with knees pressed onto his chest. This place had been abandoned for a couple of years and was just remained a bad memory in his past. Where everything bad started in his life. 

He wished he could hate the way Craig treated him called him all those nasty things, but he couldn’t blame him. This was all his fault. He knew something like this could happen if he got close to Craig, but he couldn’t help himself. Craig was the first good thing that has happened to him in a lot time. He craved for human contact and a friend. 

He wanted to tell Craig, but he just didn’t know how. How do you tell someone that you are a prostitute because you have to pay an outstanding debt? 

Now Craig despised him, and he was left with nothing. He betrayed the only person who was nice to him and treated him like a person and not a sexual object. The temperature had dropped again but the bite from the cold air didn’t faze him. He deserved every bad thing that happened to him for being a horrible person, a horrible friend, a horrible son. 

At this point his sleeves were soaked with tears though he ran out of tears a while ago and was now heaving dry ones. This is the first time since he met Craig that he wished he were dead. After his confrontation with Craig, Tweek couldn’t continue his night servicing his clients. Though he was short this week, and really needed the money, the fear of not having his weekly payment surprisingly did not scare him as much as losing Craig.

Hearing the clock chime, it’s familiar tone signaling it was…who the hell cares. Not Tweek. Nothing in this world now mattered to him. He had no one to care about him now. If those people killed him for not making his weekly payment who would miss him?

Figuring his pity party had gone on long enough Tweek stood up and dusted off his pants. He came out from behind the building and made his way to the closest place he could possibly try and get some sleep. No one was out, it was as if everyone on Earth had disappeared symbolling his empty life. 

He was close to the woods where he set up his blue tarp when he heard feet scuffing on the sidewalk on the other side of the street. Was that Craig? What was he doing out here at his hour? And why is he walking like that? 

As Tweek lifted his foot to take his first step he pulled back in hesitation. Craig is not going to want to see him! He said it twice for him to fuck off. He couldn’t handle Craig saying anything mean to him again. He debated whether he should stay away from Craig or go investigate what was wrong. 

His decision was made when Craig nearly tripped. Unable to stand the thought of Craig being hurt and alone persuaded Tweek to catch up to the stumbling noirette. Tweek made it just in time as Craig was just about to face plant into the pavement. 

“Jesus Craig! W-What are you doing out here?” Tweek held on securely to the taller boy who was also heavier than him. *sniff**sniff* “Craig, have you been drinking?” Tweek asked and he struggled to pull the dead weight of his friend. 

By the time Tweek made it to the tarp tent his arms felt as if they were going to fall off. He gently dragged Craig inside his small area and laid him on his stomach. Craig was out cold passed out drunk.

“Arrrg” Tweek grunted relieved to feeling back in his arms. At least Craig will be safe here tonight, of course he was not sure how things in the morning were going to be. Would Craig yell some more? Would Craig try to hurt him? 

Tweek bit his lip from nervous unsure how to handle this kind of situation! This was too much pressure! Maybe he should just leave that way when Craig wakes up he can go home, eliminating the risk of Craig hating him more if he’s not there.

No. no matter how much Tweek wanted to avoid another fight he knew Craig and he had to talk this out. If there was a chance to save his friendship with Craig, Tweek would do anything. If Craig wanted to yell and insult him until he felt better, then he would take it. 

The rest of the night, Tweek spent watching Craig sleep and thinking about how he could tell Craig the truth. What if he does tell Craig the truth and he still doesn’t want to be friends?! Oh God, Tweek could not handle that right now. Taking a deep breath, Tweek would rather focus on the positive things. He wanted, no needed his Craig back in his miserable thing he called a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig is going to have a terrible hangover. At least Tweek will be there to take care of him!
> 
> I realized Tweek's part is a little short in this one but that's only because he will have a longer part in the next chapter.
> 
> Next Chapter, I believe we get to hear Tweek's story why he started prostituting. It should be interesting. I hope you guys are excited to hear about it.


	11. Here's My Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> I sure missed all of you :)
> 
> I was planning on posting this yesterday, however I didn't realized it was going to be this long.  
> You will get to hear Tweek's story, although I am a little nervous because I hope it's good enough. I have a feeling some of you have thought of some crazy ideas why he does this.  
> Well, I'll stop so you can read!

Tweek didn’t get any sleep that night. Tweek couldn’t sleep that night. Craig was passed out next to him only a few inches away who reeked of alcohol. If he lit a match this whole tarp would probably go up in flames. But that’s not what was keeping him awake. It was the stress and fear of what was going to happen when Craig awoke from his alcohol induced coma. How was he going to explain all this to Craig? Would he even listen? Tweek had tried his best to keep his situation a secret. This wasn’t anyone’s problem but his own and no one should have to worry about him. 

He was sitting up in his tiny area staring at Craig worrying if he was the cause of the boy’s substance abuse. Like he needed anymore guilt on his conscience. He was already scared enough that Craig would puke while he was asleep and wind up suffocating. What if Craig was already dead and he has been staring a dead Craig this entire time! What if he turned into zombie and tried to eat him! Oh God NO! Tweek screamed in his head while harshly pulling on his blond hair forcing himself to be quiet.

As if Craig could sense Tweek’s waves of panic, he quietly moaned and rolled over in a more comfortable position facing Tweek before falling asleep again. At least he knew he wasn’t dead. That gave the twitching blond a tiny bit of relief. Should he wake him up? He wasn’t exactly sure what time it was; however, the sun has been out for a while. 

Reaching out a trembling hand, Tweek gently shook Craig shoulder to get him to wake up. It took a couple of tries and some harder shakes but eventually Craig groaned and complained about being woken up. He sat up and let out a tired yawn as his head nearly colliding with the top of the tarp. 

Tweek gave Craig a moment to wake up and collect his thoughts while he was fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt and biting his bottom to keep his nerves from taking over. He needed to handle this EXTEREMLY carefully. 

Swallowing hard Tweek greeted his guest with an unsteady voice, “G-g-good morning. Umm…H-how are you f-feeling?” Craig glanced over at the nervous boy with a dead expression painted on his face. He rubbed both his hands in his face and lazily answered in a raspy voice, “I feel like shit. I need some water” 

Twitching hard, Tweek scattered over to his backpack where he had a plastic bottle he would refill everyday with tap water either at the school or park. He offered the bottle to Craig who eagerly sucked all the liquid down in larges gulps until all the contents were gone. 

Once the bottle was empty Craig appeared to be a little more alive as he began looking all round to find out where the hell he was and what happened last night. “Speaking of shit, what kind of shithole is this place?” 

Tweek’s body grew hot with tension from Craig’s statement. He thought he was ready to tell him everything but no way! No way could he tell him now. If he told Craig this shithole was his home, then he would laugh at him and make fun of him. Though he never knew Craig to be one to laugh at things like this, but just his demeanor intimidated the twitchy boy making him self-conscious. And though he didn’t have much self-respect he still had some dammit!

“Umm…Y-you were drunk last night. I found you and b-brought you here to sleep it off” Tweek said not wanting to bring up any topics about last night. If he was lucky Craig was so drunk, he forgot everything from last night. 

Craig paused for a second to see all what he could remember. Releasing a tiny chuckle, the boy admitted, “man, I don’t even remember leaving the party. All I remember is walking home from the movies and then…” Craig stopped his sentence to peek over at Tweek who was shivering from Craig realization. Oh No! remembers that! 

The noirette veered away from the boy only to give a frustrated sigh before he fished his pockets for his phone. He has ten missed calls and twenty threatening messages from his mom, three from Clyde, and one from Token. “Fuck!” Craig cursed his eyes shut tight. “My fuckin’ head hurts and I feel like I’m going to puke.” 

Tweek winced hoping Craig wasn’t thinking about vomiting in here. There’s no way he would be able to get that smell out or even a way to clean it! Then he would probably wind up vomiting too and then he definitely would have to leave. 

“I’m leaving” Craig said before crawling out the front entrance of the tarp. No! He can’t leave now. They haven’t even had a chance to talk about last night!

“Wait Craig!” Tweek called out slamming his hand over his mouth over his volume and command. Surprisingly, Craig did wait and waited for the blond’s next words. Not expecting the boy to have listen Tweek had no idea what to say. He had practiced what he wanted to tell Craig a thousand times last night but now he found himself unable to say anything. 

“Um. I-I think we s-should talk” Tweek stuttered in a soft unconvincing voice. Craig did not look at the blond as he spoke. “Why? So you can keep lying? I’m sorry Tweek but I really have nothing to say to you.” 

“No Craig!” Tweek leaped up hoping the boy would at least listen to him for a second. “Please, I can explain everything.” Sitting back down in the tarped covered area, Craig crossed his arms and kept his mask up. “Ok, enlighten me. Tell me exactly why you have been lying to me all this time and why you were keeping all these secrets.” 

Oh God! THIS WAS TOO MUCH PRESSURE! Craig asked him all these questions way too fast. His head was spinning from the pressure. Tweek couldn’t help but squeal and squeak from his anxiety crushing him along with the weight of Craig’s judging glare. Tweek was in such a state of panic he uttered out a string of words. “I…Um. You, you never a-as-asked?” 

NO! Why did he say that?! That’s not what he wanted to say!  
Craig was not amused with Tweek’s answer. That was probably the worse thing he could have said. Craig shook his head completely fed up with this bullshit. “I’m out of here.” 

With that Tweek let Craig go and didn’t try to stop him. That was it. He lost the last meaningful thing in his life. All because he was nothing but a screw up. He should have known better that it would end like this. He was a failure, and life just kept finding new ways to remind him of this fact. There was nothing else he could do. Craig didn’t want anything to do with him and maybe this was for the best. That’s what he kept telling him, right?

Folding in on himself, Tweek fought the urge to cry for the millionth time these last couple of days. Why must he suffer so much? When would he stop being such a failure? No! NO! He was no longer going blame himself for all of this. None of this was his fault. Not his parents leaving, not him having to sell his body. None of it! 

If Craig was going to leave him this easily then he wasn’t the friend Tweek thought he was. He didn’t need anyone. He has been doing fine for himself for the past year and he was still standing. He would like to see any of those assholes from school go though what he has and see how they come out. 

“AHHH!” Tweek suddenly exploded and screamed in rage from all the anger he has bottled up inside for the longest time. “I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYONE!” Tweek grabbed his backpack and threw it on the ground as hard as he could with most the contents falling out. “W-WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIIIIISSSS!” The boy chocked out in tears not worried if someone heard him, not as if anyone would ever come and check on him. Lost in the fit of anger Tweek let out a furious growl, without concern for consequences, he torn down the tarp as if he was taking revenge for all those who have hurt him. He was alone in this godless world. He couldn’t take this anymore. He was done, let them come kill him for missing his payment. He didn’t give a fuck anymore. 

\------Break------- 

The day had quickly turned to night. Normally at this time Tweek would be working to try and earn the rest of the money he needed to make his weekly payment. He was still $50 short however, Tweek was lost in such a deep sorrow. Part of servicing people meant you had to play the part and he couldn’t find the motivation to fake his way through the night. 

He walked through the empty streets hoping to clear his mind. He was upset that he lost control over his temper. That was so out of character but honestly it was so overdue. Why should he have to make up for his parent’s mistake? Maybe he should just drop out of school and leave South Park. He would go far away and no one would ever be able to find him.

*drip* 

Huh? Tweek was brought back to reality when a tiny drop of water hit his head. Rain? Why was it raining now? He needed to find a place to take cover from the rain before it started pouring. The last thing he needed was to get sick from cold and rain. Why did he have to tear up his only shelter? God, he was so stupid!

Maybe the tarp was still there and he cover himself until it stopped raining. No that’s no good! The tarp was clear across town. There was no way he could beat the rain. The tarp did no good if he was already soaked. 

Now running, Tweek desperately looked for place that wasn’t already completely occupied with other homeless people. The homeless people in South Park were nothing to mess with. Most of them were on drugs or alcohol and were not in the right mind half the time. They claimed their items and sleeping areas as their property and things could get violent if he wasn’t careful. 

He was in luck. There was a bridge up ahead, maybe he could stay there until the storm passed. Tweek ran as fast as he could, feeling the drops of water becoming heavier and more frequent. As he got the under part of the bridge he was disappointed but not surprised to see a bunch of tents and sleeping bags under the structure. 

Debating on whether he should turn back now. Perhaps, he could find another place, that’s when suddenly a huge bag of thunder clapped, and the rain came pouring down soaking everything in its path. Given no choice, Tweek ran to take shelter before he could get completely drenched. 

Shivering from what rain did get on him, Tweek wrapped his arms around his tiny body to try and conserve as much heat as he could. The same time he closed his eyes to think of warm images. He took his tarp for granted and he was sorry. 

The wind chill dropped the temperature deathly cold and the wind itself was blowing so strong it blew mists of droplets underneath the bridge. This was the exact opposite of hell. It was so cold that hell’s fire almost seemed welcoming. Another shiver shot through Tweek’s body as the wind howled. How could this get any worse?

“Hey You!” 

He just had to ask. Looking up, Tweek saw a scruffy middle-aged man walking up to him. His hair was wild and mangled in knots, the same as his grey overgrown beard. Tweek didn’t want any trouble he just wanted to let the storm pass so he could be on his way. 

“This ‘ere is my property” The homeless man declared not happy at the young boy’s presence. His words were slurred indicating he was under the influence of something. “S-sir, I don’t w-want any trouble, I just need a place to stay until the rain lets up. Then I’ll be on my way.”

“You don’t want trouble, but you got it. This ‘ere’s my property.” He repeated this time he was closer he could smell the alcohol and a scent he has smelled before that his parent’s coffee house. Though it certain wasn’t coffee. “You’re going to ‘ave to pay.”

Tweek wasn’t sure what to do. He avoided places like this for a reason. He didn’t want to walk on anyone’s toes or argue. He just wanted to stay out of the rain. Was that too much to ask? Apparently for Tweek, it was. 

Giving in to the man’s demand he pulled around his backpack and dug through looking for his money. Of course, he kept it closed enough so the man couldn’t see exactly how much he had. Tweek pulled out a wrinkled $10 and presented it to the man. 

The man let out a wheezy laugh caused from years of substance abuse. “It’s not enough”. The man said as if what Tweek was offering was a joke. “I’ve see you work the streets. I know you’re holding back.” His words were so slurred Tweek had a hard time understanding that is until the man grabbed his backpack. 

“Please! That’s all I have!” Tweek yelled pitifully in a game of tug or war with the other homeless man and he was losing. Even though this man was higher than a kite he was still stronger and more determined to get his backpack. Tweek began to lose his grip, his only hold was on the broken strap that started to tear more. 

Using the last of his strength he shut his eyes tight and pulled with everything he had. As he was about to lose his grip he heard a loud smack followed by a large ‘thud’ hitting the ground. Tweek cautiously opened his eyes to see Craig standing by him. He had punched the intoxicated man and knocked him out cold. Picking up the boy’s backpack he handed back to Tweek before taking off his jacket and placing it onto Tweek’s shoulder’s. 

“Craig?” Tweek softly asked as if he was making sure this was real. Craig acknowledged the boy with a nod before holding out his hand and as emotion as he could he said, “come on, let’s go home.”

Tweek looked at the hand in from of him for a second before grabbing it with a trembling hand. For the rest of the trip home Craig did not let go of his possessive grip on Tweek fragile hand. Not until he was home safe. 

\-----BREAK-----

Once they arrived at Craig’s house, they went upstairs. While Craig dug around his closet for something for Tweek to wear. Tweek was still cuddling in Craig’s jacket. Craig was much taller than him so any clothes he could offer would just swallow his tiny body whole. 

He eventually found a shirt he had before his growth spurt which fit Tweek nicely. Now he was in warm clothes and in a nice room out of the storm. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept indoors or in a bed for that matter. Well, there was that one time in the bathroom…but that didn’t count! It looked so comfortable all he wanted to do was jump in the bed and hide under the covers like a sleepy kitty and never come out. 

When Craig was changed into his pajamas he pointed to the bed signaling Tweek to get in. Tweek complied without any hesitation. When his still chilled body made contact with the soft warm mattress he felt as if he was in heaven or this was a dream. Craig soon followed the enthusiastic boy into bed. 

Craig pulled up the blankets and put an arm around Tweek’s waist and pulled him into a cuddle. The lights were out and the room was silent. The only noise came from the storm outside. He was consumed by the warmth and smell of Craig causing him the risk of drifting off. That is until Craig broke the silence with something he’d ever expect to hear from Craig. 

“I’m sorry, Tweek. I’m sorry for everything bad I’ve ever said to you these past couple of days. I don’t care if you like whoring yourself. It’s your life and I’m ok with it.”

“Craig, would you really be ok with me being a prostitute my whole life?” Tweek asked seriously, not sure what has gotten over the noirette all of a sudden.

“No, it just sounded like the right thing to say.” Craig admitted with his voice never breaking an emotion.

Tweek let out a giggle at Craig’s odd attempt to be sweet and supportive. “You don’t actually think I like doing that do you? I’d much rather be with you.”

“Then why do you do it?” Craig asked seriously making his hold tighter on the boy. 

Tweek rested his head on Craig’s strong chest he listened to his heart beat, just to assure himself he was really there with him. The room was dark butTweek could still feel judgmental eyes on him. “Can, can we start with an easier question?”

“Like what?” Craig asked not sure what Tweek was expecting him to ask. 

“Like, why did you go looking for me?” Tweek asked curiously. Last time he was with Craig the boy acted like he didn’t want anything to do with him and next he’s saving him from being robbed. 

“Because it started raining I wasn’t going to let you sleep in that.” Craig said seriously and protectively. “I was headed back to the shithole you brought me last night until I heard that bastard and your voice going at it.” 

Tweek’s face was so red from embarrassment from the fact that Craig figured out he was not only a prostitute but now he knows he was homeless as well. Wait, did he know this whole time and was just waiting for him to say something? That jerk! 

“Ho-how long did you know?!” Tweek shrieked loudly causing Craig to cover his mouth with one of his hands before planting a small kiss on his head Craig responded, “Don’t worry, I just figured it out a little after I left this morning.”

“My turn.” Craig said removing his hand and resting his head on Tweek’s fluffy hair. “How long has all this been going on?” Tweek didn’t want to answer. He felt as if he could die from embarrassment right now. However, he wanted things to go back to normal with Craig and the only way to do that…was to tell the truth. 

“I’ve been homeless for a little over a year and I’ve been “working” for about the same time.” Tweek answered honestly hiding his face and cuddling deeper into Craig’s chest to hide away from the world. 

“I don’t understand. How can your parents be ok with this?” Craig sincerely asked, not understand how someone’s parents would knowing let their child live on the streets and sell their body for money. Tweek grabbed on to Craig shirt tighter, unable to stop the tears he’s been fight from falling and soaking the fabric underneath. “M-My parents are the reason I’m in this fucking situation!” Tweek’s yell was muffled by Craig’s shirt but he felt so good to let out his anger like this morning. 

“Tell me, Tweek” Craig whispered in his ear while holding him tightly and lovingly.

Tweek only shook his head in protest. “It’s a long story, Craig. I-I don’t want to get you involved.”

“Please, Tweek. Tell me. No more secrets or lies.”

Tweek was hesitant at first. This is the first time he has every told anyone. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen once he revealed what’s been going on. Someone needed to know and Tweek trusted Craig enough to at least listen. 

“Before all of this started, my parents began acting very strange. They acted as if someone or something was watching them. This went on for weeks until o-one day I came home from school and there was a note. I-it said they had to go somewhere and pick up some packages for the store and would be back later. Well, a couple of days passed, and they still weren’t home.”

Craig tried his best to comfortable Tweek and make him feel safe. Whatever his parents have done obviously has done a great deal of damage. 

“A couple weeks later, out of nowhere the police broke into our house! They were looking for my parents and said that they had a warrant for their arrest. Th-they kept asking me where my parents were, but I didn’t know. I had no idea what was going on or why they were looking for my parents! After long interrogations and decided I really didn’t know anything they put me into foster care. But it was just as bad, Craig! They continuously made us clean their house and would yell and smack us for going against their beliefs. I stayed there for a few months until I-I couldn’t handle it anymore! I ran away back to South Park even though I no longer had anywhere to live. I had to lie a bit in order to go back to school, thankfully a bunch of retards are in charge of the school.” 

Tweek had to pause for a second to wipe his tears away and before he could start again.

“Shortly after I got back, I w-was ganged up by these guys I used to pick up deliveries for the coffee shop. T-they said they were looking for my parents and th-that they owed them A LOT of money for the meth they sold them. I told them like I told the police, I didn’t know where my parents were! That’s when they made me chose. I’d either pay off my parent’s debt or they would take me away and I would never see the light of day again.”

“So, I’m guessing you chose to pay off your parent’s debt and that’s why you need the money.” Craig basically summed up the last part to make sure he was following everything Tweek was saying. 

“Why can’t you get an actual job or something? Why does it have to be prostitution?” Craig asked keeping his trembling blond in a comforting hug. Tweek chuckled a little though his tears before answering. “Be-because, not a lot of places want to hire a homeless 15-year-old, plus I would never make enough to make my $250 weekly payment.” 

“Holy shit” was Craig’s only reply, not sure what he could suggest to help pay off the debt. He had about $120 saved up for a new game console but that couldn’t cover even one of Tweek’s weekly payments. 

“Y-yeah” Tweek sadly laughed “I don’t know what I’m going to do Craig. I’m going to be paying this off for almost my entire life. I can’t save up for a place to live, I’m l-lucky if I can eat every day. I have n-nothing. I have g-given everyth-thing I have!” 

Tweek broke down at that point. He held on tight to Craig if only to have that little bit of comfort that has been lacking in his life for a while. He laid cuddled up in Craig’s arms as long as he could before his body could no longer handle the mental exhaustion causing the poor kid to fall asleep in the arms of his savor. 

After all this he prayed Craig would still care for him in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now everything is out on the table. There are no more secrets. Everyone knows everything. I hope you all liked it. I enjoy all your thoughts and emotions.
> 
> Craig now knows why Tweek does what he does. Next chapter I'm going to try and add as much fluff in as I can before the other problem comes up. I really want to start writing the creek! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading and thanks for taking the time to leave comments and kudos! 
> 
> Stay awesome everyone!


	12. My lips to Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday Everyone!
> 
> I know the past couple of chapters have been angsty and I think it's time for some fluff. Is everyone ok with that? I couldn't stop myself from writing this chapter!
> 
> Please enjoy the sweetness and all the emotions we get with these two wonderful boys!

It was 10:03 am according to the clock beside his bed. At this time, he should have been in second period right now hating the curriculum. However, Craig was a little preoccupied at the moment. You see, he was unable to attend because laying on his chest fast asleep was the sweetest most innocent looking boy and he would hate to disturb him. 

Gently raking his fingers through Tweek’s unkept hair, Craig couldn’t help but stare at the unconscious boy. It wasn’t until at this time he could see what the years of damage has done to him. He never realized how skinny he was or how those dark circles under his eyes were not only from lack of sleep but also stress and anxiety. He couldn’t understand how after everything the boy was going through he never once complained or tried to make others feel sorry for him. 

Craig thought if he was in the same situation as Tweek then he probably would have lost all control, dropped out of school and joined a gang. He would just fight anyone and everyone until he pissed of the wrong person and either died or was sent to juvenile hall. Of course, he might go straight to prison for what he would do if he ever found Tweek’s parents. The fact that they would abandon their son for some shitty ass reason only pissed Craig off more. Oh well, their loss. Tweek was his now and he was never going to let him go. With that thought he held the boy closer to his chest and tightened his possessive grip.

He couldn’t help but be entranced by his peaceful angel as he ran one of his thumbs up and down the soft cheek of the blond. He could stay in bed all day cuddling Tweek until he felt loved and protected. Last night when Tweek was crying in his arms it completely broke his heart. He was angry. Angry that people could treat anyone like that. Angry that Tweek was breaking down and there was nothing he could do about it. There is still nothing he can do about it. 

Tweek was going to have to keep selling his body in order to pay off the debt of his piece of fucking shit parents. How was he going to help him? Maybe he could get a job that way they could split the weekly payments. 

Yeah right, Tweek would never let him to do that let alone take money from him. God, you can be so stubborn sometimes, you adorable spaz. Dammit! There must be something he could do that Tweek would agree to. 

Before Craig could get the next thought out a small whimper came from Tweek. Slowly opening his eyes, Craig could only smile to see the beautiful emerald eyes of the blond. Tweek gave a tiny smirk before rolling off Craig’s chest to stretch. 

“Morning, Honey” Craig greeted the groggy blond in his usual monotone voice. Tweek looking at his with one eye closed and the other barely open before chuckling. “Honey?” he questioned as a joke still trying to wake up. Craig gave a cocky smirk and asked, “What, you don’t like it?” 

“No *yawn* I like it” Tweek said now more awake before shyly looked away. Curious as to why his demeanor chanced so suddenly worried the noirette. Was Tweek hurt and he didn’t say anything? No more secrets, Tweek!

“Um. I-I’m s-sorry about last night. For c-crying like a baby.” He apologized as he twisted the blanket in his hands. Craig leaned back on the headboard of his bed and pulled Tweek back up to his chest. Rubbing the small boy’s back for comfort Craig kind said, “You were crying because someone hurt you. There is nothing wrong with that.”

Groaning from his nervousness Tweek looked up from Craig. “B-but you never cry. Ever!”  
Craig slowly brushed some of the hair covering the blond face and looked deep into his eyes. “No… But I wanted to.” Brushing one more strain of hair away Craig said, “I never want anything to hurt you ever again.” As soon as he finished that sentence Craig quickly pushed himself up and cupped the boy’s cheek before he could move away and pressed his lips to Tweek’s sweet lips. 

The kiss lasted for a few seconds but to Craig they were the most wonderful seconds of his life. Tweek’s lips were so warm and sweet tasting. He wondered what other parts of Tweek tasted sweet. 

Before he could deepen the kiss Tweek broke the kiss by throwing himself back and instantly hid under the covers. “C-CRAIG!” Tweek’s yells of embarrassment came as muffles from under the blanket. “You have to give me a warning before you go kissing me!” 

Rolling his eyes at the insane blond. Sometimes he just did not understand Tweek’s logic.  
“You’re not embarrassed to fuck strangers but too embarrassed to kiss your boyfriend?”

“No! I would never kiss any of them!” Tweek claimed defensively still under the blanket. Giving Tweek a couple second to figure it out Craig waited patiently. One…Two…

“Wait!” Tweek exclaimed coming out from under the covers. “Di-did you s-say b-b-boyfriend?” Tweek stuttered wondering if he heard correctly. “Was that wrong?” Craig asked hoping he wasn’t going too far. Tweek wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and started to shake from his anxiety. “I-I ju-just don’t t-think it’s the best time with my w-work and all, you know? I can’t do that to you Craig.” Tweek’s response softened towards the end with a hint of sadness. 

True. Having Tweek agree to be his boyfriend meant he would have to share and everyone knows that Craig Tucker does not share well. However, he wanted, no needed to prove to Tweek that he was serious when he said he would be there for him no matter what. Huffing in frustration Craig looked away from Tweek with neutral glance. “I know. I don’t like it, but I would still like to do this.” Craig stated seriously. 

The room was silent, Craig didn’t want to look at Tweek but was unsure what was keeping him from rejecting. Breaking the uncomfortable silence, Tweek finally spoke up in a whisper. “Craig. I…Are you sure?” 

Still not looking at Tweek, Craig gave a single nod to answer his question. He felt the bed move until Tweek was now sitting next to him. Craig felt a trembling hand placed over top of his own hand before Tweek released a few strange noises. 

“Ngh! Ok!” Tweek squeaked his shaking not ceasing. Hearing that Tweek did not reject him again filled Craig heart will pride and joy. Intertwining his fingers with his own official boyfriend, a smile grew on both their faces. 

Turning to face of the giggling blond, Craig cupped Tweek’s cheek once more. “Tweek. I’m going to kiss you.” Craig said as he waited for Tweek to agree. When Tweek nodded his head and gave a sweet smile before Craig brought his face closer and brushed his lips against the boy’s giving him one last chance to pull back. When he didn’t move Craig pressed his lips sweetly against the others. 

They slowly moved their lips against each other’s as if their lips were becoming acquainted. Becoming more comfortable the longer the kiss went, Craig pressed his lips a little harder and moved his hand from Tweek’s cheek to his hip. At the same time, Tweek scooted closer to hold onto the front of Craig’s shirt. The sound of lips smacking and moans filled the once silent room as it also began to heat up. 

Pulling Tweek forward, Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek’s waist to place him in his lap. At the same time Craig leaned more back onto the headboard as Tweek wrapped his own arms around his neck. 

Their once sweet kisses were now deep and filled with passion. When Tweek was placed in his boyfriend’s lap he couldn’t help open his mouth slightly to release moan, giving Craig a perfect opportunity to flick his tongue inside to sample before diving inside and tasting all of him. Tweek was a bit surprised by the sudden appearance of wet muscle that moved and twisted around his own. 

They were so close as if they had become one though it still wasn’t close enough. While Craig couldn’t help the boy with his problem at the moment, he knew he could at least give him love and a home. 

As the moment became more heat and Craig was completely lost in the throws of passion Tweek jerked off him screaming before he fell onto the hard floor. Unsure what cause this sudden reaction Craig raised an eyebrow at Tweek in a questioning manner. 

“W-we’re late for schooool! Oh God! I’m going to get in big trouble!” Tweek panicked as he searched all around the room for is worn out back pack. “Dude, relax. I’m sure you can miss one day. It’s not the end of the world.” Standing up tall with a grumpy pout Tweek spouted, “what about you? W-won’t you get suspended or something?” 

Thinking, Craig knew Tweek was right. If he missed one more day they were going to suspended maybe expelled certainly a call to his parents. Dammit. He really just wanted to take care of Tweek and hang out all day getting more acquainted with his new boy toy.

“Fine” Craig gave in with a dead monotone voice. “Get dressed. If we hurry, we will make it to fourth period.”

\----BREAK-----

Once they arrived at the school and went to their appropriate classes Tweek suggested they keep their new relationship a secret that way Craig wouldn’t be subjective to the same torment as he was. Fuck that. Craig could barely keep his hands off the boy when he had the chance let alone keep deny his feelings for the boy. 

Throughout the day they received odd looks and whispers from other students but Craig could care less. Let them talk. If their only form of entertainment was spreading rumors and gossip than he pitied them and their pathetic lives.

He did however have to do a bit of explaining at lunch when Clyde pestered him about what happened with the girl at the party and where he went afterwards. It was a headache trying to explain to the dense brunet his disinterest in females and he was with Tweek. Luckily Token was there to explain it in a way Craig could never do. The best part was he thought he could see a bit of jealously in the face of the blond beside him. That’s cute. 

When school was finally let out Craig waited outside Tweek’s last period classroom so they could walk home together like always. Craig immediately grabbed Tweek’s hand lead him to their home. 

The two boys were sitting in Craig’s room, now their room, playing video games like they always did after school. Only this time, Tweek was playing in between Craig spread out legs and had his arms and his controller around the blond. They would play a few games, each stealing kisses in between loading screens, until they grew tired and switched to a different activity. Craig had the urge to pick up were they left off that morning. Tweek felt so nice that close to him and his kisses were better than a red racer marathon in a room full of guinea pigs. Though he didn’t want to rush this or mess anything up like he always did. 

It was around 6:30 pm when his mother came knocking on his door. “Craig, dinner is ready. Will you be joining us, Tweek?” She kindly asked. Before Tweek could open his mouth to give an answer Craig quickly answered for him, “Yes”. Ignoring the grumpy look from the boy his mother took the answer and left. 

“A-are you su-sure I’m not a bother?” Tweek asked wanting to make sure he was not overstaying his welcome. What kind of question was that? He could never be a bother. It was going to take some time, but he hoped one day Tweek would become comfortable enough and think of this as his home. 

As he was getting up a tiny hand grabbed on to his sleeve to get his attention. Looking down as if he were ashamed, Tweek scrunched his face before asking softly, “please, don’t tell anyone about my situation. Especially your parents. They might call the police and put me through that again.” Craig frowned at Tweek’s request. That was basically his whole argument to try and convince his parents to let him stay there. Oh well, he would think of that later too. 

They both went down stairs to be met with the aroma of dinner. Sitting down, Tweek took the seat next to Craig while opposite of them was his sister and two empty plates where his parents would sit. Not a moment later his mom and dad were carrying various foods and drinks to the table. There was chicken, vegetables, rice, and dinner rolls. Plenty for the family and their guest. 

Dinner went off as normal as dinners go. They talked about school and other small talk. Tweek seemed to be nervous at first, but when the food was placed in front of him he became completely absorbed. Craig couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for his boyfriend. This was probably the first time he has had an actual meal in a long time. Of course, he won points with my mom making her feel her cooking was THAT good. 

Once dinner was over they helped carry everything into the kitchen so it could be cleaned and properly put away. Craig was happy how things went. His parents seemed to like him. Hopefully enough to let him stay here for a bit without asking questions. He took Tweek’s hand and lead him back up to their room until he was pulled back to stop him from proceeding up the stairs. Turning his head, Tweek had his ashamed look once more on his face. Looking down at the ground Tweek whispered so no one other than them could hear, “I-I have to go to work.”

That is not what Craig wanted to hear. Why couldn’t Tweek play hooky and spent the rest of the evening here? He would be safe and happier than being exploited by those nasty perverts. 

Sighing deeply, Craig rubbed the back of his hat with his free hand. “Are you sure?” He asked already knowing the answer to his stupid question. Tweek slightly nodded his head and explained, “I have to. I’m already behind as it is because I didn’t work yesterday.”

Holding Tweek’s hand tighter, he reluctantly led him to the door. Tweek sadly smiled at his unhappy boyfriend before giving him a sweet peck on the lips. “I’ll save a-all my kisses for you.” Tweek promised. Craig said nothing, only nodded that he understood. 

As Tweek was about to open the door Craig remembered something. “Oh, wait one second. I have to get something.” Tilting his blond head in question Craig ran fast up the stairs into his room. Finding his backpack, he dug through the front pocket until he found his house key with a guinea pig keychain attached. 

He ran back down stairs where Tweek was waiting for him and offered the key to the boy. This way no matter what time Tweek finished he had a way to get back inside the house. Accepting the key, Tweek placed it in his front pocket and gave Craig a small thank you. “Be safe.” Were Craig’s last words as he watched his boyfriend leave the safety of their home into the cruel world. Craig became jealous and angry at the thought of someone touching Tweek and possibly hurting him but like he told himself all day, there was nothing he could do…for now. 

Hearing the door close his mother came in from the kitchen wiping off her wet hands from the dishes. “Oh, did Tweek leave?” His mom questioned. Sadly making his way to the stairs Craig simply answered “yeah” and drug himself up the steps. Before making it half way up the stairs he stopped and turned his attention back to his mom. 

“Hey mom” Craig started as his mother looked up to where her son was on the stair. “Thanks. I love you” he said feeling grateful to have parents that cared enough to give him a home and to yell at him when he fucked up. And no matter how much he fucked up they never lost hope in him. 

“Aw, I love you too, sweetheart.” She said putting her hand to her heart to show she truly loved hearing her son say that. Craig had a feeling thing were going to be different from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that. As you may have guessed you could have skipped that chapter and still follow the story. I just needed the fluff!
> 
> The next problem is going to either show up in the next chapter or the chapter after that. It depends on how much I put into each chapter. So just prepare yourself for that!
> 
> Stay awesome everyone and thank you for reading!!!


	13. Don't Push Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my absents.   
> School is kicking my butt but it's all good now!
> 
> I hope all of you have been doing well and have exciting plans for the weekend.   
> If not I hope I can make it a little better by providing you with something to read :) ENJOY!

With Tweek off to work, Craig was laying in his bed in solitude lost in his thoughts. Though he did miss his spastic blond he hadn’t really had a chance to go over everything that had happen last night. About 24 hours ago Tweek had revealed his past that left him homeless and in debt which he could only earn enough money through prostitution. Craig held the emotionally scarred boy throughout the night and into the early morning. He was a complete shattered mess and Craig couldn’t fight the feeling that it was all his fault. Well, partially his fault. 

Though Craig wanted Tweek to open up about his problems, he was not prepared for the severity and reality of the situation. First of all, how did he not pick up on Tweek’s living situation earlier? The kid wore the same two shirts to school for god sakes. He never bought lunch except maybe a coffee plus he carried around that tattered backpack like it was a lifeline. All the signs were there. 

Was he just that oblivious? Or maybe Tweek was that good at hiding how bad he really had it. He didn’t know. Only when Tweek brought him to that shithole the other day was when the pieces fell into place. He didn’t want to pity Tweek for having to live there but dammit he was making it so hard.

Oh, and let’s not forget all those nice witty insults Craig had to throw at the boy when he discovered him in the field. He had just ripped him apart. The guilt came pouring in like the dam just broke from thinking of what he said to the blond. He had just kicked the boy while he was down and just kept kicking. 

At that time, he was blinded by his angry. He didn’t want to hear anymore of Tweek’s lies and betrayal. He tried his best with what little control he had to suppress his anger, that’s why he walked away. But Tweek was persistent and kept yelling for him to stop. When he grabbed his jacket sleeve to try and force him to slow down something in Craig snapped. 

Craig couldn’t help but wonder, what would have happened if he had listen to Tweek? Would he had told him the true or another lie? What would have happened if he didn’t catch Tweek? He would still be living on the streets with no one waiting for him. So many questions racked Craig’s mind so much so he started to become frustrated with the fact Tweek was suffering.

Adjusting his position, he was now laying on his side facing the window. He hoped Tweek was ok out there by himself. Not that he didn’t do a good job when he was all alone before, but he wasn’t alone now. 

Craig felt a single tear run down his cheek thinking about last night and hearing the painful cries of neglect coming from his boyfriend. The world had shown him anything but kindness and yet Tweek kept on living and fighting.

Still, Craig wished he could take it back every mean thing he said to the boy. He wished he could find a reset button and fix everything he fucked up in his life. If he knew then what he knew now, things would be different. 

If Tweek had just told him sooner, then maybe none of this would have happened. But that was the thing, Tweek was never going to admit anything unless Craig forcibly pried it out of boy. Tweek would rather risk their friendship and what little he had to protect himself and his ego from anymore damage. 

Did Tweek think he would think less of him if knew he was living on the street? Well, after the way he acted a couple of nights ago he didn’t really blame him.   
.  
“Ugh” Craig groaned pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes to stop anymore tears from falling. He couldn’t spend all his energy feeling guilty about the past. The future is now and that means doing whatever he could to help Tweek. 

A migraine was starting to develop in the adolescent’s head from the stress. What was he going to do? What could he do? He felt so powerless and it was killing him. Normally Craig could just flip off his problems and go on ignoring them, but this was different. This problem involved Tweek. 

Craig could care less what happened to himself. However, if anything ever happened Tweek then Craig was certain he would never be able to move on with his life. Tweek had become a special piece in his heart during the weeks they spent together. Taking away Tweek would be taking away his will to live.

He already fixed Tweek’s homeless problem, that was a start. Although, he will have to talk to his parents if this was going to be a permanent thing that should be fun. Next problem, Tweek’s debt. This was tough because his parents apparently owed a lot of money to some dangerous people. 

He didn’t want to ask anyone for money. Of course, Token could probably pay off any kind of debt Tweek had left. Actually, Token would probably help if Craig explained the situation to him. No, he couldn’t ask that of his friend. Besides, Tweek trusted him to keep this between them.

The only plausible solution would be for Craig to get a job. Though most places around here have bi-weekly pay maybe he could get a job that allowed tips or something to get money as soon as possible. Things were going to be a little rough until he could find a job, but it was better than any else he had. 

Restlessly flopping over to the side of the bed, Craig was met with bright red lights flashing 1:37 am. He had spent half the night thinking about Tweek and was left with guilt and no fast solutions to any of his problems. It had only been a day and Craig felt as if he was failing as a boyfriend. 

\----BREAK-----

Tweek had finished his night around 2 AM and was on his way back to Craig’s house. As he walked down the deserted sidewalk he had a key with a guinea pig keychain he gave Craig for his birthday in his hands.

He gripped the key tightly in his trembling hands and sadly hummed a random tune to himself. Tweek couldn’t help but feel ashamed for doing this to Craig. Craig had been so nice to allow him stay at his house and share his room. Though the chullo wearing boy said he didn’t mind him continuing his services the blond still felt like he was cheating. Maybe agreeing to go out with him wasn’t the best idea. Craig deserved so much better than a used piece of garbage like himself. 

He debated whether he should even go back to Craig’s house. His boyfriend had pushed Tweek to believe that it was his home too. However, Tweek couldn’t help but feel he was being a nuisance. That he was nothing more than a basket case with too much baggage. 

Craig wouldn’t have asked him out and given him his house key if he wasn’t serious, right? Stopping dead in his tracks Tweek panicked over his sudden realization. What if Craig was just pitying him? What if he didn’t really like him and was just doing all of this because he felt sorry for him. 

Was that it? 

Tweek began to hyperventilate from his own thoughts. That would explain why Craig would be fine dating him and allow him to continue making money this way. The boy just felt guilty and was trying to make up in any way he could to make himself feel better? Either that or he was crazy. Why else would someone be willing to give him a place to stay, eat their food and claim to have romantic feelings for him? It didn’t make sense. The world was never going to change. People are always going to selfish and mean and Tweek refused to go down that hole again just to find out no one really cared. 

Clenching the keychain harder in his hands as he reached the path leading to Craig’s porch, Tweek began to tremble with anxiety. Craig was going to be angry at him if he didn’t come back but he didn’t want to be someone else’s problem. He was his parent’s problem, then the state’s, and he wasn’t going to be Craig’s problem. 

Gradually making his way to the front door, Tweek looked down one last time at the keychain before placing it in the small black mailbox beside the wooden door. Once the key was in the mailbox Tweek scurried away from the house with his arms wrapped around his slender frame. 

Tweek continued running further from the house until he could no longer keep up the fast pace. His lungs were burning from the intake of the cold air and his body was reacting to the decreased temperature. He needed to find a place to sleep. Noticing he was close to the school, Tweek used the last of his energy to walk over to the area he had set up close by.

When he arrived at the quiet area he noticed the cardboard, he once used as a cushion from the hard ground, was now a soggy and unusable from the rain last night. Letting out a sigh from his luck, Tweek made due with what he had and curled up on the cold ground. 

His body shivered to try and heat itself up, only making Tweek think of his boyfriend more. He could get up right now. The key was still in the mailbox all he would have to do is go back, open the door, and be safe wrapped in Craig’s strong warm arms. That sounded like heaven to the blond. 

After Craig catch him in the act Tweek thought for sure that he had ruined any chance of getting with the boy. Only to be surprised that Craig not only came back for him but saved him from those jerks under the bridge. He was even so supportive after he told him about his situation. He didn’t judge or comment. Craig just listened and held him close all night. 

What was he doing?! Craig is a wonderful guy and Tweek was sabotaging himself because he couldn’t stand the thought to losing someone he cared for again! He was making a huge mistake and he needed to go back to Craig now!

NO! no! He couldn’t go back. Though it hurt he knew he was making the right choice. Craig might not see it now but when he’s not being gunned down by some druggies he will thank him. The best thing to do his distance himself. Once all this debt had been cleared then perhaps he and Craig can start over and try to have a normal relationship. 

He hoped Craig would understand and agree that this is for the best. In order to protect Craig, he needed to be away from Craig. Closing his eyes, Tweek dreamed of the day when all over this would be over.

The morning quickly came and students were scattering around the school going to their respected classes. Tweek was one of the first to arrive so he could immediately get the books from his locker and hide in the classroom until class started. Though Craig was usually one of the last kids to show up Tweek was afraid he may have left early in search of his runaway boyfriend. 

How come it seemed school went by so much faster when you were trying to avoid someone? It was already lunch time and Tweek steered clear of the cafeteria. Though he had money for lunch today and could use a cup of coffee, the thought of confronting a pissed off Craig made him lose his appetite. 

What was he going to do about fifth period? Craig and he shared that class! There was no way he could avoid Craig there. Pulling his hair at the building pressure Tweek shrieked serval times from the overwhelming thoughts.

When lunch was over Tweek hide himself around the corner outside the door to the classroom, so nobody saw him. He was going to stand there and wait until the last seconds before the bell. That way when he entered the classroom there would be no time for Craig to come over and talk to him.  
Are you trying to make Craig hate you? Because you’re doing a good job! Tweek argued in his head. Banging the back of his head against the wall to try and quiet his inner screams Tweek focused at the hands on the clock for the right moment. 

Five..Four..Three…Two...

Tweek ran and jumped into the classroom just as the bell let out it’s obnoxious ringing. Keeping his head pointed straight towards the ground Tweek did not make eye contact with anyone or anything until he was seated at his desk. He dared not look back to meet the gaze of his boyfriend. Already knowing Craig was probably upset with him.

The teacher was well into her lecture, however Tweek hadn’t paid attention to a single word she had said. He could feel Craig burning a hole in the back of his head with his hate. He was going to kill him for sure. He needed to get out of here! The walls were closing in, he was suffocating. Why was it so hot in here? Oh God, OH GOD!!! 

Tweek grabbed on to the edges of his desk hard and various loud noises escaped his mouth. He was just being paranoid. Everything was going to be alright. EVERYTHIG IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT! Stop it! Stop it! 

“Mr. Tweak?” A stern voice broke him from his freak out. “Are you well?” Gritting his teeth, he spoke through his teeth, “ARG! I’m F-FINE!” as he twitched to the side. 

Not convinced from the sound of his answer the teacher suggested, “Maybe you should step out in the hall?” His eyes grew at that suggestion. Yes, that’s exactly what he needed to get away from the stress enhancing looks from his boyfriend. 

Jerking his head in a nodding gesture, Tweek hastily grabbed his belonging and exited the room. The hallway was empty and quiet. The voices in his head disappeared and he was finally able to breath once more. He really needed a cup of coffee right now. With that thought Tweek wondered down the hallway towards the cafeteria. It was second lunch so thankfully he was able to have his coffee fix. After adding a bit of cream and sugar to his piping beverage he took let the hot liquid settle his nerves. 

Tweek instantly felt better once the coffee was flowing through his body. He sat isolated over by one of the walls and stared out the window at nothing in particular as he finished his coffee. 

Upon hearing the bell announcing fifth period was over Tweek groaned slightly and tilted the cup in his mouth to get he last drop of coffee before throwing it away. 

His twitching had sub-sided and he was feeling more relaxed than he had all day. All of his classes were in the far part of the building meaning he did not risk the chance of running into Craig. 

Tweek was closing in on his next class where he was abruptly stopped by a strong hold on the handle of his back pack. The unknown force began to drag him through the crowd of students who ignored his cries of fear. The mysterious person soon pulled him into a near by bathroom. 

During that time Tweek was struggling to retain control. He was able to turn his head to identify a navy chullo hat with a yellow poof ball at the top. 

Oh God, Craig was going to kill him!

Once Craig was alone with the frightened boy he pushed Tweek up against the wall and trapped him with both arms on either side. Tweek couldn’t disguise his anxiety almost sure he was going to have a heart attack. 

“Cr-Crai-” Tweek attempted to say the name of his captor only to have Craig hold a finger up to his lips to keep him quiet. Craig had a flat neutral expression which only made him worry more. Craig was going to torture and kill him in a bathroom!

Tweek tried his hardest to obey the towering other unable to conceal the tiny noise of panic that would unwilfully escape. The bell echoed in the bathroom and that’s when Craig removed his finger. 

“You didn’t come home last night. I was worried.” Craig admitted though his voice did not hold any emotion. Biting his lip, Tweek wasn’t sure if Craig wanted an explanation. They remained silent for an awkward pause before Craig spoke again in the same tone. “Why didn’t you come back?”

Grabbing hold to the bottom of is shirt, Tweek shut his eyes and replied as calmly as he could. “Be-because I-I didn’t want to b-bother you.” He felt Craig pull away from the wall to give the boy some space. “You don’t bother me. I like when you’re with me.” 

Why did Craig have to be so nice to him? Why couldn’t he just hate him like the rest of the world and let him suffer in silence?

“No, you don’t, Craig. You just feel bad for me and I’m not going to be your mess to clean up!” Tweek spat chocking on his tears of frustration and hurt. Craig gracefully hooked a finger underneath Tweek’s chin to make the quivering blond look at him. With that Craig gently pressed his lips to the other boy’s lips. Tweek didn’t kiss back at first but that didn’t matter. Craig keep his lips planted there until the tears dried up. 

Once the boy stopped his tears Craig removed his lips to look at him in the eye’s once more. “It’s not going to work. Nothing you say will push me away.” Craig stated as he brushed the hair out of Tweek’s teary green eyes. “I wouldn’t have given you a key if I wasn’t serious about us.” 

“B-but what if something happens t-to you because of m-me?” Tweek asked seriously through his tears. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” Craig then pulled the destressed blond into his arms and began rubbing his back in a soothing manner. “Nothing is going to happen.” He promised as he tightened his embrace. Tweek followed suit and latched onto his boyfriend with all his might. “We’re going to get through this together. You’ll never be alone again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was not able to include the problem in this chapter so it's going to be the next chapter. 
> 
> It's crazy, this story does not have much longer before it's finished. I feel like I just started it.   
> I do have other stories I want to post, in fact I already posted another story. "You're a mean one, Mr. Imp" I wrote the first few chapters a couple months ago but I wanted to get closer to finishing this story before posting anything else. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	14. Let's Make a Payment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to another chapter!
> 
> I really had fun writing this chapter just because it has a lot going on.  
> I'm not sure how you guys are going to react to the other problem. I know when I was writing this I had a pout on my face. Anyway, have fun reading!
> 
> WARNING: This does contain CREEK!

Weeks passed since Tweek had moved in with Craig and his family. Though there had been a few uncomfortable moments with Craig’s parents asking about his parents. Tweek and Craig came up with the story that his parents were working out of town a lot and Tweek didn’t like to be home by himself. It was a stretch. Some of it was true so Tweek didn’t feel as bad saying this. 

Luckily Craig’s parents did not raise much attention since they would often comment about Craig’s improved behavior since Tweek has been there. It took a while for Tweek to adjust to his new living situations. He still felt the need to ask permission to do anything and always insisted that he help around the house. Of course, they wouldn’t allow that. 

One of the key things Tweek noticed about Craig’s family that differed from his own was his boyfriend’s family was much more animated and real compared to his own family. They would sometimes get into petty arguments and voiced their options loudly to make sure they were heard. After they got their points a crossed and said what they wanted to say they would go on with their lives and continue being a family as if nothing happened.

Tweek couldn’t think of one time his parents ever raised their voices let alone argued about something. If they ever found themselves having opposite opinions they would either stop talking all together or his mother would walk into a different room. Tweek wasn’t sure if they just didn’t fight in front of him or if the idea of arguing was something they didn’t do in their family. 

Though it was different than what he was used to it appeared that his family was caring and truly loved their life and their family. Tweek would be lying if he said he was not a little bit envious of Craig and his life. 

Another thing uncomfortable conversation he had was with Craig and the discussion about is “work”. Craig had come up with the decision that he was going to look for a part time job to help Tweek pay off his debt. Until he could find a job, Craig gave Tweek all the money he had saved up for his new game console. Tweek fought and pleaded Craig to reconsider, that he had already given too much and he didn’t want anything else from him. Craig being as stubborn as he was didn’t back down.

He also asked if Tweek would consider finding another job too. Though he wouldn’t make as much as he currently was at least he wouldn’t be subjected to those perverts. Craig would never admit this, but he would lay awake in bed each night worrying over the blond until he knew he was home safe. 

Taking an afternoon of talking and persuading, Tweek finally agreed to let Craig help and that they would both look for a job together. However, until then Tweek was going to have to keep doing his nightly services. 

Tweek came home that night around 2:30 am. He unlocked the door with his own house key Craig had made him along with a coffee cup keychain attached. All the lights were off and the dead silence gave away that everyone had gone to bed.

The nervous blond cautiously crept up the stairs trying his hardest to make as little noise as possible. The fear of waking someone up was enough to drive the boy into a nervous breakdown. After his painfully slow ascend, Tweek eventually made it to Craig’s door and let himself in. 

Tweek soundlessly took off his shoes and clothes and changed into one of Craig’s old t-shirts and pants. He would frequently glance over at the lump on the bed to make sure he was still asleep. Resting himself on the soft mattress Tweek tucked himself in ready for a good night sleep. Thankfully he had access to a shower which he took full advantage of in the mornings.

Not a moment after he got into bed he felt the figure next to him stir and flip over. Craig’s arm laid itself over Tweek’s waist and pulled the boy closer until they were spooning.

Whispering loud enough to where Craig could hear, the boy anxiously asked, “did I wa-wake y-you up again?” Moving his head closer so he could whisper back into his boyfriend’s ear Craig replied, “No. I’m just happy you’re back”.

Taking a couple of sniff of the boy Craig boldly stated, “you stink” referring to the smell of alcohol and drugs radiating from the boy. “I know. I’ll take a shower in the morning.” Tweek said unfazed by the comment. The first time Craig had said that to him he twitched and shrieked thinking Craig found him disgusting and didn’t want him around! Craig calmed him down by warning him that his parents could wake up. 

The two boys drifted off to sleep in the warmth of one another. Things were far from perfect but at times like this being in the arms of someone special made everything feel as if they were. 

Tweek woke up early the next morning still having Craig’s possessive grasp around him. Though he loved being in the strong hold of his boyfriend he really did need a shower. Placing his smaller hand over Craig’s bigger hand, Tweek gently worked his way out of the embrace. Before he could sit up to get out of bed he was pulled back into a loving embrace by none other that Craig. 

Tweek giggled at the playful action and stated, “I have to take a shower.” Craig however had other plans. He rolled over onto the blond and gave him a sweet eskimo kiss. Craig always seemed to be the most affectionate in the mornings. Adjusting his hands on either side of the boy, Craig rested his weight on the blond below him as he pressed a kiss to his lips. 

Without hesitation Tweek returned the kiss and more by wrapping his arms around his boyfriend neck. Their kisses became more heated and forcefully as it continued. Their moans would project as their mouths and tongues fought for dominance which Tweek would soon give in and allow Craig to lead. 

As their morning make out session commenced, Craig cautiously began to move his hips against the other’s hips. In result, Craig received a muffled lust filled moan from his partner. That moan only fueled Craig to proceed and continued to repeatedly push his hips harder against the other.  
Tweek broke that passionate kiss to weakly moan, “Cr-craig”. Though Tweek only encouraged his boyfriend by wrapping a leg around Craig’s lower half to pull him closer. 

Craig broke the kiss to move his lips and tongue along Tweek’s jawline and neck as his hip’s thrusts never ceased only becoming more rapid and frequent. The dark hair boy could feel he was getting close. He had jerked himself off enough to know his body and his limit. However, he didn’t want to finish without Tweek. Holding tighter onto his boyfriend, Craig increased his pace as he kissed the boy with his all his desire. 

After a few harder thrusts Tweek’s dug his nails deeper nails into Craig’s shoulders as he let out a heavy moan as he violently came. Craig was not far behind as he soon exploded in his sleep pants. They laid there panting and giving lazy kisses until they calmed down from their previous activity. 

Once they came back to reality Tweek pushed the heavier boy off him, who complained, so he could get take his shower and get ready for school. As Tweek left his and Craig’s room and enter the bathroom the blond couldn’t help but feel the more things he did with Craig the more confident and connected he felt. Before any of this started Tweek had been too ashamed or embarrassed to give attention to himself. He always thought of it as something you weren’t supposed to do.

The last time Tweek could remember finishing was when he was behind that alley after servicing on of his clients. That had been so embarrassing to have to bring himself to completion, but it had almost felt so good. And after doing it with Craig only made it feel that much better. 

Tweek hurried and finished his shower not wanting to keep Craig waiting for him. After both their showers they went down to eat breakfast before making their way to school for the last time that week. 

Holding hands, they began their journey to school enjoy each other’s presence. Craig kept his face forward as he asked the same question he always does after Tweek’s night out. “How did work go?” Tweek hated this question. Turning his head away from his boyfriend he quietly answered, “fine.” That only reminded Tweek of what he needed to take care of after school. 

“Um...I’ll have to g-go make my p-payment after school.” Tweek stuttered under his breath reminding his boyfriend he wouldn’t be walking home with him after school. The boy looked towards the blond before asking, “Can’t I come with you this time?” Tweek shook his head sadly. “No, it’s best if you don’t come.”

Craig scoffed in annoyance while rolling his eyes. They were supposed to be in this together but there were things Tweek was still hesitant on talking to him about or letting him help. “I don’t see why I can’t come! Don’t you trust me?” he seriously asked not understand why he couldn’t accompany his boyfriend to drop some money off. 

“ I told you, this has nothing to do with trust, Craig.” Tweek stated as a matter of fact. This was another conversation he hated having with Craig. He still didn’t comprehend that this wasn’t some bully problem or a something he could solve with his fists. These people were dangerous and keeping Craig away from these guys was the best way to keep him safe.

The rest of the walk was made in silence. Neither boy knew what to say and sometimes the best thing to do was to say nothing at all. A lesson Tweek learned from his parents. When they arrived at school Craig gave Tweek a quick peck on his cheek before leaving his boyfriend behind to go to his first period. Tweek said his good bye and watched his boyfriend walk away. 

The day passed by uneventfully with the teacher’s endless lectures and the homework piling up for the weekend. The final class of the day was over and student pushed and shoved to get out of the building to start their weekend.

Tweek did not like fighting the crowd so he was one of the last students to come out to the school. Waiting for as always was his boy in the chullo hat. Tweek strode over to Craig and reached for his hand so they could walk half way home together. 

When they reached the halfway point somewhere near the outskirts of South Park Tweek let go of his boyfriend’s hand. Feeling the loss of the other’s hand Craig asked once more if Tweek would like him to go with him. Tweek smiled slightly at his concern but again shook his head. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Tweek assured his boyfriend as he gave him a peck on the cheek similar to what Craig did to him this morning at school. Craig did not like this answer but as he found out there were a lot of things he didn’t like about the situation. 

The two went their separate ways, but before the blond moved he unzipped one of the pockets of his backpack and pulled out a large sum of cash. He quickly counted the correct amount for his payment before shoving it in his front pocket and headed towards the part of town that had always been sketchy. 

He arrived in a one of the neighborhoods where all the houses looked damaged and unoccupied. He soon approached a dirty run-down house with the windows boarded up. This is where he came every week to make his weekly payments. 

He went around to the back of the house to the “secret drop off” area. Drawing back his shaking hand, he used his fist to knock loud enough on the back boarded up window next to the back door. Warning him never to knock on the door unless he wanted to die. 

Though he does this ever week it never got any easier. Tweek bit his lip hard waiting for someone to answer the door. A moment later, he heard some rustling behind the door with locks being unlocked. The door cracked opened to identify the source of the knocking. Shortly after the door opened he heard a familiar deep voice command, “get in.”

Swallowing hard, Tweek obeyed and entered the house before it was slammed shut behind him. Inside the house looked just as bad as the outside. The carpet was old and musky and was littered with cigarette burns. The walls were whitish yellow with random holes that looked like someone’s fist had gone through it. There was not furniture except for three cheap wooden chairs and table. 

Because of the windows were boarded up the only light source was coming from two lamps set up on a table next to two bigger guys making small indivisible pouches filled with white powder. And right next to them laid three black guns that gave him nightmares. They were just sitting there waiting for someone to step out of line. And one of those bullets could have his name on it. 

Following the procedure, Tweek didn’t dare make a sound. He sat his backpack on the ground next to him, slide out of his shoes, and held his arms out waiting for his inspection. The man that had opened the door came behind him and began patting the blond down all over his body checking for wires or anything suspicious. The man did the same thing with his backpack. Dumping all the contains on the floor and going through every pocket before throwing the empty bag back to the boy and told him to pick his stuff up. 

As Tweek began picking up his belongings the muscular bald man who was sitting at the table ceased his packaging to put his attention on the nervous boy. 

“I hope you have something good for me.” He said in a menacing voice. Tweek couldn’t help but let out a few unsettling noises. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the money he had put there earlier. The man who patted him down ripped the money out of his hand and took it over to the bald man. 

All Tweek could do was stand there and wait until the man finished counting the money. Tweek’s anxiety over loaded every time thinking of what would happen if he had accidentally miss counted or lost some of the money. Oh God! Let him survive this so he could go back to his Craig! That’s all he wanted!

When the man finished counting he folded the money over and placed it in his back pocket. He didn’t look at the boy when he harshly said, “Get Out” and made a flicking motion with his hand. Grabbing his shoes that were still on the floor, he eagerly rushed out the door without the need to tell him twice. Thank you, lord. He survived another payment!

Breathing a sign of relief Tweek was happy to be out of that place. Holding on to the straps of his back pack the blond put his shoes back on and left that place before something bad could happen. He couldn’t wait to get back to Craig. Right now, he needed some comfort only the kind the boy could give him. 

The sun began to set as Tweek made it out of the neighborhood and continued his quick pace down through downtown South Park towards home. That was until a tan car honked it’s horn to get the boy’s attention. Oh no, he didn’t want to service anyone tonight. He just wanted to get home and spend a stress-free night with his boyfriend. Unfortunately, Tweek was in no position to turn down money. 

Disgusted with himself, the boy stopped so the tan car could pull up beside him. The window rolled down only to shock the boy. His eyes were strained upon the two people in the car. 

“There you are son. We’ve been looking for you. Get in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that. Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but this was the best way to lead to the next chapter. 
> 
> We finally get to see Tweek's parents so this should be interesting. I will see you all next chapter. 
> 
> Stay Awesome Everyone!


	15. Where is Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry I'm so late to post. 
> 
> I've had the worst case of writer's block. Every time I sat down to write nothing came to me. Thankfully it passed and I was able to finish the chapter. I don't mean to use that as an excuse though. 
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter.

“There you are son. We’ve been looking for you. Get in.” A chipper male voice chimed from inside the car. 

Tweek’s body went stiff hearing the carefree voice of his estranged father. Astonishingly, the blond wasn’t twitching, spazing out, or anything one would expect from him. All he could do was stare in disbelief at the two smiling faces of his parents. The same parents who abandoned him along with all their responsibilities. Forcing him on the streets and live a life of prostitution to pay off some criminals for their drug related partnership.

The boy remained motionless as the gears in his head began spinning in overdrive. Uncertain of what would happen if he got into that car. His parents would assume any hard feelings he had towards were all erased. Did his parents even understand what they did was wrong?

Tweek’s nails dug sharply into his palms as he contemplated his options. A part of him wanted nothing from these people. They basically left him for dead. All his mind told him to do was run. Run before he was forced to undergo any more damage. He had a new home now. A new life with Craig who was an amazing boyfriend that was nothing but supportive. Craig gave him a second chance on life and the courage to continue living. 

Unfortunately, there was also an obnoxious nagging part in Tweek’s mind that he couldn’t ignore. Demanding answers and closure. This could be his only chance to find out why they had left. Why were they involved in drugs and apparent criminal activity? Why did they even come back for him? All these questions and many more flooded the young boy’s head. Clawing at his head trying to make the nagging voice stop yelling at him. Telling him that he was entitled to some answers! 

Unable to keep his emotions and nerves in check, Tweek couldn’t stop himself before an involuntarily question escaped his lips. “Arg! W-Where ha-have you-ngh-been?!” his asked with a shaky voice filled with concern and a hint of frustration.

Growing annoyed and impatient at his son’s disobedience his father disregarded Tweek’s question. With a huff Mr. Tweak reached to the back seat and opened the back door closest to the boy. “Come on, son. Don’t keep your mother and I waiting.” he stated with less cheeriness this time. 

Taking one last hard look at the door Tweek felt sick. If he was to step into that car, would he ever be able to turn back? He would be with his own parents therefore saving Craig and family the hassle of with putting up with him. What if his parents decided to move far away and he was never able to see Craig again?! 

No, no, no! He shook his head from that fearful thought. Tweek would never allow that to happen. He would rather die than to ever be denied his Craig!

Ignoring the unsettling churning in his stomach, Tweek caught the door with his hand that was being held out for him. Stepping inside the car, he began to shiver as his body filled with more anxiety only increasing once the car began to move. Strangely enough he felt less anxious getting into a car with a stranger than his own parents. 

His mother turned around facing him with a sweet smile. “Hello son, how was your day?” She politely asked with a soft tone as if nothing was out of the ordinary. 

Grabbing for his thick blond hair once more, Tweek sputtered incoherently. All of his thoughts came spilling out in one big jumble mess of words. Mrs. Tweak nodded kept her sweet smile plastered on her face as she pretended to understand what her child was saying. 

“Say Tweek” his father chimed in still looking at the road, “you wouldn’t happen to have any money, would you?” Letting out a shriek the boy hesitantly dug through his worn out back pack to look for the small amount of money he used for lunch. Pulling out a couple crumpled bills his mother took the money from his shaking hand and turned back to the front. 

“Good job, Tweek.” his dad commented. “We should have enough for a place tonight.” Mr. Tweak said while his mother finished counting their combined sum. Tweek sat there fidgeting with his shirt uncomfortable with the awkward quiet. He had so many more questions to ask but how was one supposed to ask their parents these kinds of questions? Holding his shirt more securely he fought down his fears and asked again. “where ha-have you b-been?” 

Bring her attention to her vibrating kid, Mrs. Tweak gently smiled. “Didn’t you get our note, sweetie?” his mother questioned kindly. “We had to go pick up supplies for the store.” Jerking his neck hard he screamed, “FOR TWO YEARS?!” 

His parents cringed at the unpleasant volume of their kid. “Calm down, son” his father gently said looking at his twitching child from the rearview mirror. “You survived and everything is fine now. Let’s just try being a happy family.”

Tweek was on the verge of ripping his shirt from how hard he was pulling at it. Did they have any idea what he had to do to survive?! There was no way he was going to them all the embarrassing and degrading experiences he had to go through to keep himself alive.

An adrenaline rush fueled the boy from his parents care free attitude showing little to no concern about his wellbeing. With more confidence Tweek spoke rapidly, “arg! Wh-what about the DRUGS?! The police and these, these bad men are after you!” 

Neither parents said a word at Tweek’s accusation. The blond’s head darted between both his mom and dad expecting one of them to speak. When no answer was received Tweek reached forward to bring himself into view of his dad. “DAD?!” he squeaked wanting his answer. 

“Huh? Oh, Tweek don’t be ridiculous. The police aren’t after us and there are certainly no drugs. Have you been taking your medication?” Mr. Tweak responded as if Tweek had asked him about the weather. Not quite understanding the outburst from his son. “Yes, Tweek. I’m sure you’re just mistaken.” Mrs. Tweak agreed with her husband. 

This angered Tweek more than ever. They were toying with him. Going around in circles. It was clear he was not going to get any real answers from his parents. He was not sure what he was expecting, his parents had always treated him like an infant who they could deceive and lie to without any repercussions. Claiming he was simply overreacting or blaming it on his ADD. 

Trying to recompose himself, they soon pulled up to a cheap motel on the other side of South Park. A little embarrassed at the fact some of his clients had brought him to this exact motel. 

Stepping out of the car, his father declared, “I’ll be right back.” and walked into the front of the motel. Tweek bit his lip, inclined to not believe him. However, his mother was still here and he wouldn’t leave her behind, right?

After a few minutes his father came back holding a key and signaled both he and his mother out of the car. Tweek helped get his parents get their baggage out of the trunk before walking to their assigned room. Opening the door, he was choked with the odor of cleaning chemicals indicating it had just been recently scrubbed. 

Looking around where they would be spending the night Tweek remember being in a room similar to this with a few of his clients. The old floral wallpaper was peeling and the carpet had questionable stains. It had one queen size bed with he assumed he would be either sleeping on the floor. Being here only made Tweek miss his boyfriend at much more. Oh my god! Craig! With everything going on he had almost forgot. 

“Um mom, dad.” Using those words loosely “Could I go over to one of my friend’s house tonight?” He asked with a strain voice. Not sure if his parents were going to force him to stay here. Sitting on the bed Mr. Tweak looked at his son taking a second to think. “I suppose that is alright. Just be sure to be here early in the morning. We have an appointment with the bank to see about getting our house back.” He stated seriously.

Tweek frantically nodded his head happy his parents weren’t going to force him to stay here in this dumpy motel. Before they could change their minds, Tweek rushed out of the motel as fast as he could. God! He needed to get to Craig!

\-----BREAK-----

Tweek. Was. Going. To. Die! Sprinting clear across town Tweek never let up. He needed to get to Craig’s house. His body was screaming for him to stop but he wasn’t going to stop until he reached Craig. Just when Tweek felt he couldn’t push much more the familiar brown house came into view. This gave the exhausted blond the motivation he needed to continue. He was so close now; the door was only a couple of feet away. Reaching the front porch he did not bother looking for his key. He pounded on the door with his tiny fist until he heard a grumpy voice yell announcing they were on their way. A voice he recognized as the person he needed the most. 

Opening the door Tweek launched himself towards the boy the moment he saw the color of navy and a chullo hat. Throwing his shaking exhausted body on Craig he clung to his boyfriend’s shirt searching the comfort he so desperately craved. His trembling body was soon enclosed into a secure embrace from the taller boy. 

Once Tweek had time to calm down, Craig pulled him up to their room and closed the door behind them. Craig sat Tweek on the bed and brought himself to eye level. Tweek could see concern, worry and rage in the boy’s eyes. Tweek hated that he always felt like a problem for Craig. Why couldn’t he ever come to Craig with normal problems? Why did he have to be so complicated? 

Staring seriously deep into Tweek’s green eyes, Craig finally spoke, “Tweek, what happen? Did someone hurt you?” the last part was hissed out of anger. The blond shook his head not liking making Craig worrying this much over him. The worst part was Tweek wasn’t sure how he was to explain to Craig about their return. 

Biting his lip until he drew blood Tweek’s chest began to raise and fall under the pressure of the situation. Gathering up his courage he gradually told Craig what happened on his way home from making him payment. 

“I-I was co-coming back here, you know after m-making the payment and....” Having a hard time continuing Craig sat next to his boyfriend on the bed and offered his hand for support. Squeezing Craig’s hand Tweek explained further. “a-an-and a car p-pulled up next to me. I thought it was someone wanting…you know.” He hinted suggesting Craig knew what he was talking about. When the grip on Tweek’s hand began to tighten but urged the blond to go on. 

“It…It was my p-parents, Craig.” Tweek had just dropped the bombshell. Looking over to his boyfriend, the noirette hide his eyes with his hat making it hard for Tweek to read his expression. 

Startling a bit at the break in silence from his boyfriend’s deep voice. “Did they do anything to you?” Craig asked his voice dripping with poison. Scared at the tone of Craig’s voice Tweek shrunk to appear smaller not waiting to experience Craig’s wrath. 

At an attempt to calm Craig down Tweek stuttered, “No! They didn’t do any! I..um…got in the car and we went to that cheap motel across town. That’s wh-when I came here.” Craig looked up in surprise and disbelief at what he was hearing. “You got in the car?!” He raised his voice scolding Tweek and his actions. “We-well what else was I going to-to do?” Tweek defended himself already knowing what Craig was going to say. 

Standing up from the bed Craig began pacing from his anger building up. “Fuck Tweek, I don’t know. Tell them to fuck off and get out of there or something. I don’t care!” Craig suggested about ready to lose his temper.

“They’re still my parents, Craig. I can’t talk to them like that.” Tweek countered his anxiety turning into frustration and confusing at Craig not understand. “The HELL you can’t!” Craig argued pointing a finger towards Tweek to make a point. “Have you forgotten what they did to you?! Or are you just going to act like nothing happened?!” 

Jumping up angrily from the bed Tweek faced Craig. “No! I haven’t forgotten, and I haven’t forgiven them! I-I just-AHH!!” Tweek screamed pulling his hair from the stress and pressure. He was so overwhelmed, and Craig was not making him feel any better. 

Hearing Tweek’s scream seemed to have gotten through to Craig because his face dropped back to his neutral façade. Releasing a deep breath Craig said, “look. All that matters is that you’re safe and here now.” Walking over to his irritated boyfriend he wrapped his arms around him before adding, “and you are NEVER going to see them again. I’ll make sure of that.” Craig stated thinking the conversation was over. 

Tweek did not return the embrace instead he pushed Craig away from him. “Ngh! Yo-you can’t t-tell me who I can and can’t see. You don’t own me!” Tweek yelled glaring at Craig who was shocked at Tweek’s treatment towards him. Craig’s shock soon turned to blind rage. 

“Well fuck me, I didn’t realize you liked being treated like shit, I’m sorry.” Craig stated in a snarky tone. “You know that’s not true, Craig!” Tweek declared his voice filled with hurt that Craig would even think that. 

“Whatever. You’re too stupid to see that they could give two shits about you. If you care about them so much then why don’t you just go back to them! If you’re are still willing to defend them after all they did then you’re just as fucked up as your parents!” Craig would soon regret uttering those words. It happened again. He let his anger take control and it got out of hand. 

Without a single word Tweek grabbed his backpack. His angry, teary eyes caught Craig’s dangerous blue eyes before storming out the bedroom, stomping down the stairs and slamming the front door hard behind him, never looking back. Tweek headed back to the hotel where his parents were staying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't hate me for having Tweek and Craig fight again. I just needed to start a tiny spark between them so they can work out a problem in the relationship. I want them to have a strong relationship by the end of this. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and understanding. I love all of you!
> 
> Next Chapter: Craig isn't going to make the same mistake twice and goes after Tweek. There is going to be comfort and some sappy sweet moments.


	16. Take it Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I missed you all!
> 
> It's been a while since I updated anything! School just won't let up.  
> I hope you all like this chapter. It was so fun to write!
> 
> This is a pretty long chapter so hopefully that makes up for your wait. 
> 
> WARNING: SMUT and CREEK!

Craig was pissed. But he wasn’t pissed at Tweek. No, he was pissed at himself. Why? Why did he have so much trouble controlling his anger? It’s been weeks since he last lost control. How could he take a step back when he was doing so well? Slamming his fist hard on his desk he couldn’t help but feel disgusted with recent actions. None of this was Tweek’s fault in any way. He knew that and yet he still let his anger get the best of him.

Craig took off his hat and ran his fingers through his midnight black hair. He’d seen Tweek do it a million times and it always seemed to calm him down some. Tweek deserved better than him. Someone who actually had their emotions in check. 

“Dammit” Craig swore under his breath putting his chullo hat back on. He wanted to be there for Tweek because deep down Craig knew there was a possibility of Tweek’s parent one day coming back, no matter unlikely it seemed. 

When and if that day came, Tweek was going to need him. Although Craig despised Tweek’s parents with all his hatred he loved Tweek just as much maybe even more. He wanted to be the one Tweek ran to anytime he had a problem. Why did he ha- Wait.

Did he say love? 

Did he love Tweek? Craig thought hard. Was this love? Sure, Craig has never felt this way about anyone before. Hell, they just got into a big argument and yet Craig wanted to chase after the blond and hold him to make everything better. Apologize for being such a fuck up. 

You know what? Yeah, he loved Tweek. He fucking loved Tweek and he was going to make this right.

In a matter of seconds Craig was out the front door chasing after Tweek. He couldn’t have gotten far, Craig thought as he used his long legs to chase after his love. Tweek said they were staying at the motel across town. He hoped he would be able to find Tweek. He couldn’t have gotten far.

It did not take long for Craig to catch up to Tweek. The blonde had been walking at an incredibly slow pace with his head down not paying attention to anything around his. 

When Craig saw the fluffy blonde hair of his boyfriend he called out, “Tweek” wanted him to wait so he could catch up. Tweek must have heard him because the blonde did stop and turned is head to look behind him. However, he must not have saw who it was because he passed Craig a angry glare before jerking his head forward and increasing his pace. 

Craig growled at Tweek ignoring his calls. The boy just kept walking further away but Craig wasn’t going to let him get away. 

“Tweek! Wait!” Craig yelled increasing his pace as well. However, no matter how loud he commanded Tweek never stopped or looked back. 

The roles were now reversed from that on night. It was now Craig pleading for Tweek to stop and talk to him. 

Thanks to Craig’s longer and stronger legs he was able to push passed Tweek to get him to stop and listen. “Tweek, will you stop? Fuck man.” Craig panted trying to catch his breath. Tweek looked at him and he could see stains of tears on his pale cheeks. 

“What do you want Craig?’ Tweek asked trying to mask his emotions. Of course, he wasn’t doing it as well as Craig could.

After Craig recovered from his impromptu sprint he went to explain himself. “Look, I know I lost my temper back there. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said any of those things.” 

“No, you shouldn’t have.” Tweek harshly stated, his arms now crossed and a scowl on his face. 

“You know I’ve been trying to work on my anger. Sometimes I slip, and I say and do things that I normally wouldn’t do. I really didn’t mean to hurt you. Can you forgive me?” Craig softly asking for Tweek’s forgiveness. 

Tweek rolled his eyes and huffed before saying, “Yes, Craig I forgive you.”

Tweek’s actions did not match his words. Craig became defensive at Tweek’s manner towards him. “You don’t really forgive me, do you?” Craig said, offended that Tweek would say he forgives him when he in fact doesn’t. 

“I just-” Tweek cut off his sentence by biting his lip and looking down at the ground. Deciding if he wanted to say what he was thinking.

Craig waited but when Tweek wasn’t showing signs of continuing, he instigated Tweek to finish his sentence. “You just what?” 

“It’s just…Is it always going to be like this, Craig?” Tweek asked honestly this time his emotions were fully displayed. There was sadness mixed with anger and annoyance. “Do I have to avoid telling you when bad things happen because it may cause you to lose control?”

Craig clenched his jaw from a familiar feeling of frustration rising up in his chest. Now Tweek was called out on his anger management problem too? For a while everyone he knew had attempted to approach when it came to his anger but Craig had never listened. It usually ended up with more yelling and throwing things. He had a reason for his anger though sometimes it was the best reason. 

Not wanting a repeated like all the other times, Craig sharply inhaled through his nose to settle his nerves. “No, I don’t want that. I want you to come to me about anything.” He responded slowly but sincerely. 

Craig had a long way to go if he was get his anger in check. Unless he did he was going to run Tweek away and into the arms of someone else. That may be a selfish reason for wanting to get rid of his anger, but then again Craig never claim not to be selfish. When it came to Tweek, Craig would do anything and everything if it would make him happy. 

“I don’t understand you, Craig.” Tweek admitted dropping his arms down to his side. “Why did you get so angry in the first place?” 

 

This was a good question. Craig wasn’t sure if he had thought about the exact reason. He was already on edge from Tweek being late from making his payment. Craig wouldn’t have known where to start looking if anything went wrong. Then Tweek comes to him, his eyes swelled with tears saying his parents are back and he got into the fucking car with them. 

He didn’t want to see Tweek hurt again by his parents. However, thanks to his amazing ability to handle stress and bad news, Craig wind up looking like the bad guy, not Tweek’s parents. 

Emotions were not a bad thing, they just didn’t come as easily to Craig as anger did. Allowing what he was currently feeling to take over and answer, Craig brought his hands up and rested them on Tweek’s shoulders before whispering, “I don’t want to lose you.” 

Expecting to hear Tweek’s next words shortly after his, though they never came. Under Craig’s hands, Tweek’s shoulders were vibrating and jerking slightly followed by short giggles the blonde tried to conceal by putting his hand up to his mouth. 

Tweek was laughing? Why would he be laughing?

“Craig” Tweek said through his small chuckles. “You’re not going to lose me. Why would you think that?” 

Was this some kind of trick question? If it was, Craig wasn’t getting it and just answer truthfully. He already lost some self-respect, what was a little more going to do? Craig kept his face void of any emotion. “With your parents back, I’m assuming you’ll move back in with them.” 

He didn’t want to show Tweek how much it bothered him, but it did. It bothered the fuck out of him that he his parents were back in the picture. All Craig wanted was to keep Tweek and now he was being taken away from him. And Tweek was willing to go back to them just like that.

“I don’t know. Maybe” Tweek said with distance in his voice. “I mean, I just think it’s for the best. They are my parents and with them back I’ll no longer have to make payments. That’s good right?”

Craig did not like what he was hearing. Tweek was honestly considering moving by with his parents. After all they fucking did to him! Not wanting to have another episode Craig bit the inside of his mouth to force him to shut up and listen. 

“That doesn’t mean you have to live with them.” Craig stated anger than he wanted. Thankfully, Tweek didn’t seem to mind. “You’ll always have a home with me.”

Tweek faced transformed into a sad smile. Craig was trying to put on a brave face, but Tweek wasn’t buying it. He could tell Craig was hurt and thought Tweek chose his parents over him. 

The blonde boy brought Craig into a warm embrace. Craig brought his arms up too to return the embrace. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” Tweek said trying to reassure Craig negative thoughts. 

The two stood there wrapped in each other’s arms for the longest time just holding one another. Today had been a one of the worst days Craig had gone through, He was just happy to have Tweek back in his arms. 

During the hug, a hot liquid was slowly being soaked into his jacket. That’s right, Tweek had returned home right after meeting his parents. Because they got into their own argument Tweek never got to say what he wanted. 

Unable to imagine what inner turmoil his boyfriend must be facing, Craig did the only thing he felt he could do after everything thing that happened. He held on tight. He cradled Tweek in his arms and let him cry and was not about to let go.

Things were finally settling down after a few weeks. A lot of things have changed since Tweek’s parents returned. It appeared things were turning out for the better. Tweek was wearing new clothes, he had a new backpack, and he no longer had to work to make payments. 

Though everything seemed fairly normal, Craig wasn’t ready to believe it. Something was off, and this made Craig more protective over Tweek. 

Once school was let out Tweek and Craig walked hand and hand towards Tweek’s new house. That’s right. That was another thing that changed. Tweek and him had developed a good routine of walking to his house, used to be their house, and hang out after school. Though they still did the same when they went to Tweek’s house, Craig didn’t like the change. 

What was worse, every time Tweek’s parents were home, Craig was forced to hold his tongue. He nearly lost control and started thinking homicide thoughts when he first saw the chipper smile of his boyfriend’s bastard of a father’s fucking face! 

Tweek’s parents were renting a house not too far from his own. It was your standard two story house with beige siding. It just like all the others on the block. One thing that made it somewhat tolerable was Tweek’s excitement of having a room to himself again. The way Tweek’s face lite up when he showed Craig his room the first time made him happy. 

Entering Tweek’s home, Craig got the same feeling he always got when they walk into the home. The sensation of uneasiness and another feeling he couldn’t put his finger on. The décor and the soft neutral colors seemed like an illusion that was hiding something.

Tweek lead him upstairs to his room, the only place in the house Craig felt safe. Tweek’s room did not have much in it. It had a desk, bed and bookshelf. His room was well kept and there were no clothes littering the floor nor did it have anything just thrown about. He supposed that’s what happens when you lose everything. You become more appreciative with the things you’ve got.  
Craig dropped his backpack near the teal wall by the door and on the grey plush carpet. He walked over and made himself comfortable on Tweek’s bed. Tweek did the same with his back pack and went over to sit with Craig on the bed. Tweek didn’t have any video games or a tv so normally Craig would bring his laptop so they could watch videos.

Today at lunch, Tweek said he didn’t want to watch videos but he wouldn’t tell Craig what he had planned. His boyfriend had a small blush dusting over his cheeks. What was he up to?

Craig didn’t have to wait long before Tweek’s soft lips were pressed against his own chapped lips. A little shocked by the impulsive action, Craig returned the kiss. It started off slow as it usually did and soon become deeper and more passionate. At first, there was no tongue or tries of dominance. Only sweet loving kisses and enjoy the intimacy between one another. Craig’s arms were place on Tweek’s hip while Tweek’s were gripping the front of Craig’s jacket. 

Wanting more, Craig’s tongue gently licked the lips of his boyfriend’s lip to ask for entrance. Tweek immediately obliged. Craig could now taste all of Tweek. He savored the taste of bitter coffee sweetened by all the cream and sugar. 

Breaking apart to refill their depleted lungs, Tweek rested his forehead against Craig’s, breathing heavily before stating, “My parents won’t be home for a while.” That’s all Craig needed to hear before a mischievous smirk planted across his face and his lips were now reattached to Tweek’s lips. 

Their kiss picked up where they had left off. While Craig plunged his tongue into Tweek’s mouth he began pushing him back on to the mattress and climbing on top of the smaller boy. While Tweek was being pushing back he migrated his arms around Craig torso to help bring the older boy on top of him.

As Craig situated himself on top of Tweek on of his thighs rested in between Tweek’s legs, the raven boy pulled away to begin kissing and sucking down Tweek’s jawline. Tweek turned his head to give Craig more access to his neck. Craig could hear Tweek gasp and move underneath him causing his thigh to rub on Craig’s growing bulge. 

Craig sucked and bit Tweek’s creamy neck as he dragged his hands up underneath Tweek’s shirt. It was started to become uncomfortable hot the longer their actions commenced. Unable to handle the raise in temperature, Craig lifted himself off Tweek to remove his jacket and throw it somewhere in the room leaving him in his black shirt. 

Once his jacket was off Tweek sat up slightly to grab on to the front of Craig’s shirt to pull him back down on top of him. At the same time Tweek took off his hat to dug his finger into Craig’s hair. 

Heavy pants and lust moans occupied the bedroom coming from the two boys. As Craig gave Tweek’s lips attention he was also working getting Tweek’s shirt undone. Why were there so many buttons? Craig would have ripped the shirt off the boy if there wasn’t a chance of upsetting him. 

The raven went back down to Tweek’s neck to continue sucking and biting. With every button he unfastened the lower he kissed and sucked. When Craig reached Tweek’s chest he moved over to a pink bud and flicked his tongue hoping to get a reaction out of the boy. Craig was not disappointed because not a moment after his tongue made contact Tweek let out a deep moaned causing Craig’s erection to twitch. 

Tweek seemed to enjoy the treatment so Craig latched onto his sensitive nipple and began sucking harder before moving himself to give attention to the other nipple. Tweek was dragging his hand up and down his back while pulling at his black shirt wanting it to come off. The shirt needed to go. 

Craig quickly sat up in order to remove his shirt, leaving both his and Tweek’s upper bodies exposed. Looking down, Craig couldn’t help but admire the beauty of the panting boy laying under him. His porcelain white skin, his swollen red lips, and his lust filled green eyes.

The view of Tweek laying like that threw his hormones to a frenzy. Attacking the boy’s neck once more this time leaving behind possessive marks and love bites. While doing that he grinded their needs together. Tweek was driving him crazy. He wanted more. He needed Tweek. 

As if Tweek read his mind, he brought his lips up to Craig’s ear. With a breathy whimper he said, “I want you.” 

Hearing Tweek say this caused Craig to cease his kisses. He’s wasn’t going to lie, he has thought about this on many occasions. Sharing a bed with Tweek only increased these thoughts. However, the moment had finally come, and Craig wasn’t so sure he was ready for this. 

He wanted to do it, but his lack of experience compared to Tweek’s experience gave him cold feet about his own performance. What if he was bad and he wasn’t able to satisfy Tweek. Would Tweek really hold that against him? 

Tweek must have sensed Craig hesitation because he pushed at Craig’s chest to get off him. Craig moved to give Tweek his space. “W-we don’t have to if y-you don’t want to.” Tweek softly said no longer looking at Craig. 

“I want to, but-” Craig started as he gathered his thoughts Trying to get his word this just right. He didn’t want Tweek feeling bad about having so much experience. “Would, would you help me?” Craig asked ignoring the hotness of embarrassed from the words that left his mouth. 

Tweek reached for Craig’s hands and gave him a reassuring smile as his response. A small grin crept up on Craig’s face as he leant over to press a gently kiss on Tweek’s lips.

The kiss remained sweet and passionate until Tweek moved to the lead. He pushed Craig back on the bed and straddle his hips. Feeling Tweek’s weigh on him and pushing down on his groin made Craig shiver in anticipation. 

Their kiss was deep and lazy as their tongues licked and explored each other’s mouth once more. Craig reached down to grab Tweek’s ass while pressing him down harder. As Craig pushed Tweek down on him Craig would thrust his hips up slightly to contact with the other’s hardness. 

Their moans were muffled by their kiss which started becoming wild and sloppy. Their tongues twisted together like a dance as their hips continued to grind. Tweek moved his hands all up and down Craig’s exposed chest feeling all the developing muscles underneath his burning skin. 

Craig wanted to protest Tweek breaking their heated kiss until the blonde over his mouth to his ear and flicked the shelled of his ear before latching his hot mouth onto Craig’s neck. 

Tweek began doing the same thing to Craig’s neck as the raven had done earlier to him. Every time he pressed an open mouth kiss to Craig’s neck, he would move lower down Craig’s body. Craig’s eyes were closed enjoy the touches and feel of Tweek’s mouth and run running down his body. 

Craig placed his hand on Tweek’s head and the boy continued to migrate lower. Reaching his abs, Craig couldn’t help but feel somewhat nervous. He had never gone this far with anyone before and this feeling only increased once Tweek’s mouth arrive at the hem of his black jeans. Before he continued, Tweek looked up into Craig’s eyes waiting for his answer. 

His eyes never left Tweek’s as he gave a tiny nod in consent. Seeing his nod was all Tweek needed before he was soon unbuttoning and tugging on Craig’s pants to get them off. Craig help with kicking his jeans off until he was left only in his boxers. 

He let out a surprised gasp followed by a moan when Tweek used one of his hands to massage the clothed bulge in Craig’s boxers. He could feel he was already leaking with precum and what Tweek was doing his hand was not helping. 

Tweek hand stopped rubbing and were now on the waist line of his boxers. Craig’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt Tweek slowly pull it down until he was released from the confines of his underwear. 

Feeling uncomfortable laying on the bed completely exposed to Tweek, Craig squeezed his eyes tight wishing he could disappear from Tweek’s glances. Why should he be embarrassed? It’s not like Tweek hasn’t seen someone else’s dick before. 

Craig wasn’t thinking much as he soon felt a firm grasp on his dick along with a hot tiny lick on the tip. Craig’s eyes shot wide from the sensation of having that part of his body touch. Tweek began administering more tiny licks, collecting all the precum on his tongue that escaped. 

Once Tweek fulling cleaned the tip of Craig’s penis he didn’t hesitate as he covered the whole tip of the dick with his mouth. Craig was not expecting this amount of pleasure and sensation coming from have his dick sucked. Craig couldn’t hold back his moans forcing him to smack a hand over his mouth to silence him while his other hand made its way into Tweek’s blonde hair. 

Tweek kept on sucking and licking as he bobbed his head up and down the length. Occasionally he would put Craig entirely in his mouth which cause him to grunt and moan louder. As Tweek continued working his magic Craig was about ready to explode. His breath was now shallow and his grunts louder. 

The hand in Tweek’s hair painfully pulled at the roots as he got closer to completion. His hips began thrusting deep into Tweek’s mouth until he reacted his limit. “O-Oh Oh God Tweek, I-I’m gonna, I’m gonna AHHH!” Craig couldn’t finish his sentence before he finally came for the first time that night. Craig’s strong grip forced Tweek to stay as Craig emptied himself all in the boy’s mouth. 

Once Craig recovered he released his grip in his boyfriend’s hair. Tweek lifted himself up from in between Craig leg. As Craig watch him half dazed he saw Tweek swallow all the contents he had in his mouth. Noticing a string of cum falling from the corner of Tweek’s lip, Craig ran his thumb over the sample before offering it to the boy who gladly accepted it. 

Observing Tweek suck on his thumb mesmerized the raven as he thought about Tweek doing the same to his dick a few moments ago. Lowering his eyes, he spotted Tweek’s own problem between his legs. 

While Tweek was occupied with Craig’s thumb, he moved his other hand to grabbed Tweek’s swollen member still in his jeans. Craig held his hand firmly and Tweek dry humped his hand. Feeling his once spent member come back to life, Craig took back his thumb and undid the button on Tweek’s pants that was separating him from pleasuring Tweek. 

Craig had Tweek’s pants and boxers off in one go. When Tweek’s erection had also been freed Craig just his bigger hand to pump the hard shaft. The precum slicked his hand enough to go faster. Tweek bit his lip to keep his groans from escaping. 

Craig had never done this to someone other than himself before. Going only by what he knew and Tweek’s growing moans to help aid him. Hearing Tweek’s lustful moans caused Craig’s to become hard once more. As he picked up the speed Tweek through his arms around Craig neck before pleading, “P-please, ngh, Craig. I-I ne-need you”

Taking that as his que, Craig flipped them over until was over top of Tweek. Though his body was demanding he take Tweek now, his nerves were holding him back. Taking another deep breath, Craig moved forward to bring Tweek legs up, however Tweek stopped him there. 

“Wa-wait, Umm. It hurts if you don’t use umm…l-lube.” Tweek explained, pointing towards his drawer of his side table drawer. Reaching over, Craig pulled out a small blue bottle of lube he must have used when he used to work.  
Not wanting to think about that fact, Craig squirted a generous amount of into his hand. It was cold but when Craig smeared it all over his length his body heat warmed it up. Once he was set Craig resumed his position on top of Tweek. Their lips met again that night. Their lips would mirror the others in a way to distract as Craig aligned himself to Tweek’s pink hole. 

When the head of Craig’s penis touched Tweek’s entrance with one quick thrust, he passed the ring of muscle. The moment Craig entered Tweek heat his mind went blank. Tweek’s hole was sucking him in deeper causing him to get crazy. He fought the urge to driving himself repeatedly into the hole when he heard a sharp intake of air from the boy underneath him. 

“Tweek” Craig called gently to make sure he didn’t hurt him. 

“I-It’s ok. Keep going.” Tweek whined wanting to feel Craig thrust again into him. Confirming Tweek was fine and had pushed him to keeps going, Craig pulled his hips back until only the tip was left in. As quickly as the first time, Craig rammed back into Tweek’s hole.

When Craig had plunged back deep into him, Tweek dug his nails into the back of Craig’s back and brought both his legs around his waist. As if instinct took over, Craig continued to repeatedly drive his full length as deep as it would go. 

“Cr-Cr-Craig, h-h-harder!” Tweek tried to get out as Craig was slamming himself ruthlessly into him. Obeying Tweek’s orders. Craig increased the pace and thrust to push himself harder causing the headboard of the bed to smack into wall and the bed to creek. 

“Ahh! Oh God, oh god!” Tweek screamed once Craig abused his prostate. Craig was not going to last much longer. The was sweating from the heat created by the two. Though, he refused to finish for the second time that night when Tweek had yet to finish once. Perching himself up with his elbow, Craig reach and grasped Tweek’s leaking hard erection. 

Craig began pumping in time with his thrusts and soon he heard Tweek whimper, “Ah oh oh god! Arh! I-I’m coming, oh god!” 

“Yes, come for me” Craig moaned harshly in Tweek ear. With that command, Tweek released his load all over both their bodies. Just as Tweek had come, his muscle tight all-around Craig’s erection pushing him over the edge. A couple more thrusts was all it took before Craig too exploded for the second time that night deep into Tweek’s reddened hole. 

Once Craig regained some strength back in his body to pull out of Tweek and rolled over to lay beside his exhausted boyfriend. Tweek moved to rest his body on Craig soaking chest. They would have to take a shower later. 

Unable to resisted, Craig chuckled briefly before he asked, “So, how much do I owe you?”  
Tweek lifted his head with the angriest scowl on his face, priceless. 

Kissing the top of his head, Craig keeps his lips on Tweek’s head before whispering, “I Love you”  
Tweek’s head shot up and his eyes widen in shock. “W-what did you say?” Craig pulled Tweek back down to lay on his chest. “I love you” he whisper again, this time louder to make sure there was no mistaken Tweek heard him and knew he loved him. 

“I love you too, Craig”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was something.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it and it was worth your time. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and all of you that take the time to leave kudos and comments.  
> I love all of you!


	17. Dinner with the Tweaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, I've come with a new chapter!
> 
> Sorry my updates haven't been as frequent. I'm still trying to beat this thing called 'life' at it's own game. 
> 
> The past few chapters have been pretty slow built. I wanted to have more character development before the final two chapters which will be more actioned packed and more of my crazy antics. 
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes. This is a pretty long chapter so I may have missed a couple. Again, I apologize.  
> Please enjoy you wonderful readers!

Tweek was cuddled up next to Craig with his head gently laying on his chest. They were down stairs lounging on the couch in the living room. The noise from the tv could be heard playing in the background. Though Craig seemed to be invested in the program, Tweek’s attention was elsewhere.

Tweek’s thoughts went back to only a couple of hours ago when they had first made love. It was as if he felt their bond grow stronger the closer they became. Tweek has had sex many times, but it has never feel that good before. For the first time he truly knew what it felt like to be loved. Craig had been so attentive to his needs. No one has ever done that for him. 

Tweek unleashed a couple giggles of excitement from how things have been going recently. Craig was impressing him with his anger control, only ever slightly losing it when it came to Tweek’s parent, who have fairly impressed him as well. Though, his parents were still secretive and distant, they included him in stuff and now Craig was doing very well 

To be honest, Tweek had not planned for it to go that far. Just a long make out session and some fooling around was all he had expected. However, feeling Craig touch him and trail kisses all over his body made him melt. Tweek wanted Craig more than he ever wanted anyone. 

He hoped he didn’t force Craig into something he didn’t want. After all, it was Craig’s first time and that was supposed to be a special moment, right? Not like when Tweek had the unfortunate lost his. He lost his virginity a couple of years ago in a gas station bathroom. They say you never forget your first time, but Tweek wish he could. 

The guy who took him for the first time was anything but gentle. He had Tweek wet his fingers by shoving them down his throat then stretching his virgin hole by using only his fingers and Tweek’s spit as a type of lube. Tweek remembered how painful it was and how he wasn’t able to walk without wincing with every step. 

After that day, Tweek always made sure he had lube and condoms. 

Mortified by his past, Tweek’s mood started dying and turning into self-hate. How could Craig find him the least bit attractive after all the things he has done to get money? Hiding his face deeper into Craig’s jacket he tried to rid himself of these negative thoughts before it triggered his anxiety anymore. He just wanted all these bad memories to disappear. Why won’t they leave him alone?!

A strong hand laid itself upon Tweek’s bushy blonde hair causing him to jerk up and stare into the eyes of a concerned Craig.

“Is everything ok?” Craig raised an eyebrow while combing through Tweek’s blonde messy hair. Oh no, now he was making Craig worry! He should have known better than to act like this around Craig. The raven could pick up on things quickly when it came to him. 

Fumbling with his fingers, Tweek released some small quirky sounds as he collected his thoughts. Feeling the pressure under Craig’s gaze, Tweek gave in and told Craig his worries. 

“Um, arg, I-I didn’t make you d-do anything you did want to, right?” Tweek bite his lip hard concealing the building pressure in his chest. What if he really did force Craig to do something? It’s not like he could replace Craig’s virginity! Oh man, what was he going to do! 

Pulling Tweek into a comforting hug, the corners of Craig’s mouth twitched slightly into a small smile. “I don’t do anything I don’t want to.” He stated lifting Tweek’s chin to look into his eyes to show he was serious. 

Craig’s bold and honest personality was just what Tweek needed to cure his growing anxious thoughts. Craig was patient and caring enough to give Tweek that piece of mind he desired. Pleased to hear that, Tweek relaxed his chin on Craig’s hand and smiled back as Craig closed the distance between them to capture his lips in a long sweet kiss. 

He loved how Craig’s lips felt against his own. Every touch was electrifying as his wet lips rolling against his own. Tweek would get so lost in the kiss he would sometimes forget to breath. That is if Craig hadn’t already left him breathless. 

Alone they were beautiful but together their lips would create a fire of tremendous heat that yearning for more. 

Tweek was a little self-conscious of whether Craig would be able to taste himself in Tweek’s mouth. In case he has forgotten, earlier the raven had released his load in his mouth and Tweek graciously took all of it. Trying his best to take every last drop. That was the first time he’s ever swallowed anyone who has came in his mouth. Normally, the bitter and salty taste left him wanting to spit it out, but Craig’s wasn’t bitter. It was a little salty but surprisingly tasted like watered down coffee. 

Thinking back how Craig looked when he sucked him off made Tweek’s pants uncomfortably tight again. Desiring to feel Craig’s closeness, Tweek took charge and began pushing the taller boy back on the couch. Craig did not protest instead he answered by pulling Tweek into his lap as he pulled him forward to have Tweek settle on top of him. Tweek enjoyed being on top of Craig and feeling his boyfriend grab a handful of his backside as they grinded their hardness together. 

What had Craig done to him? To Tweek, sex was seen as work and nothing pleasurable had ever come out of it that didn’t make him hate himself later. However, after one time with Craig, Tweek felt like a sex deprived maniac that craved Craig to ram his dick into him fast and hard like he did. 

“Fuck Tweek, *kiss* I *kiss* love *kiss* you” Craig huskily spoke in between kisses. Craig was just as hard and wanting as he was. Every time Tweek would bring his hips down, Craig would buck up and push their clothed erections harder together. 

There is was again. Those same words he Craig told them after making love for the first time. The words were almost foreign to the blonde’s ears. No one has ever said that to him before, not even his own parents. The sense of pure happiness and worth flooded in his chest. That had long been absent and Tweek crave to hear it over and over again. 

He was already too far gone and he knew it. Tweek broke from the kiss, their noses slightly brushing up against one another. Gazing lovingly into the hypnotizing blue eyes of Craig, Tweek wonder how he got so lucky to have this boy in his life. 

“Say *pant* say it again” Tweek commanded running his hands under Craig’s shirt to feel his burning skin and his developing stomach muscles. 

Holding onto Tweek’s hips, Craig increased their speed causing Tweek to gasp and moan loudly into the empty house. “I love you” 

“Again” Tweek demanded his voice filled with passionate. He loved hearing those words coming from Craig’s mouth. 

“I love you” Craig said once more as raised a hand to cup Tweek’s blush stricken cheek, forcing him to look at him. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you” Craig continued to chant as they slowed down to enjoy the moment. 

Their loving session was abruptly interrupted when the clicking of the door was heard. The now spastic blonde was scrambling to get off his boyfriend and he shot his body to the other end of the couch. Craig soon followed and sat up and straightened out his clothes just as two middle aged brunette adults entered the home. 

“Son, we’re home. Oh, there you are.” He said in his usually merrily voice as he walked deeper into the house accompanied by his mother. “Hello there Craig. Happy to see you two getting along.” Mr. Tweak pleasantly smiled at the two adolescents. 

“Good to see you again Craig.” His mother chimed in with a heartwarming smile before strolling passed them into the kitchen. Tweek ducked his head in shame he hasn’t told his parents that Craig and he were dating.

It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his relationship with Craig, it was…he didn’t want to reveal anything about his personal life to his parents. Since their abandonment, Tweek was having a hard time building that trust ids would usually hve with their parents by this time. 

Despite all this, his parents have seemed to be somewhat making an effort to make things better. That was more than Tweek could have asked for. Tweek was still weary about putting his full trust in them, but he was willing to try if they were, as well. 

“Would you like to stay for dinner, Craig? There is plenty to go around.” Mr. Tweak asked, planting himself in one of the armchairs nearby. 

“No, thank you. I need to be getting home.” Craig rejected the invitation as usual with a complete deadpan voice with a tiny snap to it. With that, Craig tugged on Tweek’s sleeve before getting up off the couch and heading upstairs to collect his belongings. 

Tweek was a little discouraged. Craig would always find a reason to spend as little time here if Tweek’s parents were home. He hated his time with Craig was limited to the amount of time his parents arrived home. 

They reached Tweek’s room, the bed was still destroyed, and the smell of love making and sweat could be distinguished from the other smell in the house. He would open a window if he wasn’t scared of someone sneaking in and slit his throat. 

“It would be nice if you’d stay for dinner.” Tweek stated softly hoping Craig would take the hint. “We always have dinner at your house.” He added speaking as a fact. Tweek always had dinner and spent the night when he went over to Craig’s house. 

“Tweek, look.” Craig sighed pulling Tweek into to secure hug “I know you want me to stay and have dinner, but I just don’t think I can be in the same room as your parents that long. You may have forgiven them but I have not.”

Tweek rested his head on Craig’s chest hearing the high rate of his heart beat. “I never said I forgave them.” Tweek whispered in case someone could be lurking in the hall and over hear him. “I don’t know if I can fully forgive them…but I want to try. And I honestly think they’re trying too, Craig. Couldn’t you give them a chance, please? For me?”

Craig’s hands wrapped around his body tighter and rubbed his back in comforting circles. He knew this was a lot to ask of Craig, but Tweek wanted to move passed this and have a future with his parents and Craig. 

The raven was silent for the longest time which caused Tweek to become nervous. He wasn’t sure what was going through Craig’s head at this time. He hoped Craig wasn’t becoming upset. 

A moment later, Craig finally spoke to himself, “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He said bring up a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. “What if they say something and I have to kill them?” Craig said half jokingly into Tweek’s bushy blonde hair. 

Tweek giggled at Craig’s stupid joke. “I’ll be there so you have nothing to worry about.” Tweek then looked up at Craig and pressed his lips gently onto the other’s taking no time for Craig to return the kiss. 

The two boys stayed in Tweek’s room, working on their homework, until a tiny knock came from the door soon followed by a tiny voice announcing dinner was ready. Neither of his parents ever entered his room. Every since they moved in that day his parents had never once stepped into his room. 

“We’ll be right down.” Tweek called standing up and pulled Craig along until to the downstairs where his parents were setting the table. “Would it be alright if Craig stayed for dinner?” Tweek requested.

His parent never looked up from their task of setting the table, However, his father was kind enough to answer his request. “Of course, he can, son.” He agreed setting down the piece of silverware. Hearing this, Tweek smiled and pulled out the empty seat out for Craig before going into the kitchen to set an extra place for him. 

Once Craig’s place was set and Tweek helped his mother carry the assorted dishes to the dining room table. They were having beef stew with mashed potatoes. One of his mother’s favorite dishes to make when he was younger. He was sure Craig was going to enjoy it. However, it wasn’t the food Tweek was worried about Craig liking. 

While his mother served each individual a helping of beef stew, Tweek was busying filling up everyone’s cup with coffee. Since Craig did not like coffee Tweek fetched him a glass of water. His parents never did allow him to keep sugary beverages in the house. 

It was shortly after six before everyone was served and now ready to eat. During dinner, Tweek couldn’t help but scan the table going from person to person. Craig was focused on the stew as his parents made small talk amongst themselves. This wasn’t going so well. He wanted them to get to know Craig, but his parents didn’t seem to be interested neither did Craig. 

Moving his hand closest to Craig, Tweek reached over and grabbed onto Craig’s hand under the table. When Craig peeked up from his dinner to Tweek, he passed him a small smile. Craig closed his finger’s around Tweek’s hand as they continued eating. 

Uncomfortable with the grave silence Tweek clear his throat enough for his parents to break from their conversation and look in the direction of the interrupting noise. “Um...” Tweek began not really thinking through what he was going to say “Da-dad, did you know, Craig is r-really good in sci-science?!” Tweek stumbled on with his words the spoon shaking in his hands. 

“Yeah, he-he wants to study astronomy.” Tweek bragged about his boyfriend to impress his father enough to start a conversation. He wasn’t sure of his father’s interests outside of coffee, so he just went with one of Craig’s interests. 

“Oh, is that so?” Mr. Tweak said mixing his food around not contributing to the conversation. The room was deathly silent again to the point you could hear each second pass from the tics coming from the clock. 

“Mom.” Tweek started again with Craig gently shaking his head to get him to not finish his sentence. Not obliging to Craig’s wishes Tweek continued, “you know Craig’s mother, right?” 

His mother looked up for the first time since dinner began and said, “Why yes, I know Laura. Such a kind woman. How is your mother, Craig?”

Releasing a quiet sigh of frustration Craig answer as politely as he was capable though it still came out as forced.

“She fine, Mrs. Tweak.” 

“How about your little sister? Um…Ruby, was it?” She asked kindly refilling her and Mr. Tweak’s empty cups with coffee.

“Trisha” He corrected her trying to keep the annoyance of his voice. “And she’s fine too.” Tweek tightened his grip on Craig’s hand that he was still holding. Tweek should have been happy his mother was keeping the conversation going, but Tweek had a bad feeling something if this continued. Why did he have to ruin everything?

His mother wiped her mouth with a clean napkin before continuing. “Oh yes, last time I saw her she was practice the clarinet for the school band.” Tweek’s eyes darted between him and his mother. 

“I-I didn’t know Tr-Trisha played the clarinet.” Tweek joined into the conversation hoping that would help Craig ease up with his short demeanor. 

“She hasn’t played in years.” He commented taking another spoon full of his mother’s food. Tweek was just about to give up with having a pleasant evening with his family. That sooner he finished dinner, the sooner Craig and he could spend the remainder of the evening alone in his room. 

Suddenly, his father added his two cents and joined into the conversation between his mother and Craig. “Ah yes, we had Tweek playing the piano for quite some time. Didn’t we son?”

Tweek nodded remembering his therapist had advised him to construct his anxiety into something creative. The piano was just the outlet Tweek needed. He would play for hours when he was having a high pressured day. 

Craig eyes that were once dead soon turned soft as they glazed into Tweek’s eyes. “I would like to hear you play sometime.” He admitted with a sincere smile and his usual monotone voice having a hint of happiness to it for the first time that evening. 

This made Tweek blush all the way to his ears. Craig could be such a softy at times and it had a strong effect on the blonde. Trying his best to hide his red face Tweek said, “I-I haven’t played in y-years”

Feeling Craig squeeze his hand he kept his attention on Tweek as if they were the only two in the room. Without thinking Craig brought their hands, that were linked together, up to his mouth to plant kisses on his own hand. It was now his father who broke the silence with a cough. 

“I had no idea you and Craig were that close.” His father commented as he and his mother stared at the two. 

Immediately, Tweek pulled his hand out of Craig’s hand to dig them deep into his think blonde hair. Tweek wasn’t ready to tell his parents that they were together, but he supposed Craig was since he boldly displayed his affection towards him in front of his parents. 

Heck, Craig’s parents didn’t know they were dating, even though he was sure they had a pretty good idea. Oh no, he’s trapped in an inner monolog in his head. Think Tweek think! Just as he was about to scream from the pressure rattling in his chest his mother came to his rescue. 

“Who wants dessert?” His mother asked kindly clapping her hands together as she got up from the table. 

As his mother collected the dirty dishes the awkwardness of the situation failed to clear. His father thanked his mother when she took his and everyone’s empty plate before and carried them into the kitchen while humming a jaunty tune.

The two boys were now left alone with Mr. Tweak. His father did not seem to be surprised or disgusted with the news his son was dating another boy. In fact, his face held a tiny smile as if Tweek just told him about his day at school.

“We didn’t realize you were gay, son. This is just so great.” Mr. Tweak said with a pep in his voice. “I must admit, I had my doubts, but now that you have taken a fancy to Mr. Tucker here, well that’s just swell. Isn’t that right, dear?”

His mother returned to the dining area with a pie and ice cream. “Oh yes, we this makes things a lot easier on us.” She said passing out individual plates to everyone at the table. 

Craig and Tweek looked at each other to make sure they were hearing the same conversation. Easier on them? How? And why would his parents be happy he was gay? He had so many questions, However, it was unlikely his parents were ever going to give him answers to. 

He never really thought about himself as being gay until his parents unexpected departure. The only reason he tried anything in the first place was make money to survive and pay off their debt. 

“Yo-you were hoping I’d turn out ga-GAY?! WHY?!” Tweek screamed almost slamming heading his head on the table. Craig beside him covering his ear from is unexpected eruption of screams. 

“Don’t feel bad, son. You should consider yourself lucky. There are parents out there who would not be as accepting as your mother and I.” His said taking his first bite of pie. “This is delicious, dear.” 

This was unbelievable! His parents were unbelievable! All he wanted was to show Craig that things were starting to turn around. The past couple of weeks dinners with his parents have been somewhat decent along with normal small talk. He could only imagine what Craig was thinking. Peeking over he was surprised to Craig seemed rather calm. 

His face held no indifference. He was just sitting there with his eyes focused on the pie his mother just put on his plate. He was quiet. Too quiet for his Craig. He’d expect Craig to have mouthed off once or said something mean and sarcastic that would go over his parent’s head. 

What was wrong with him?!

The remainder of the evening was spent in silence save for the smaller conversations about nothing between his parents. This whole evening was a disaster and couldn’t wait to just go to bed and finish this day. 

Sadly, not the worst day he’s ever had.

When dinner was finished Tweek follow Craig upstairs to his bedroom, so he could retrieve his backpack for school tomorrow. The whole journey to his room Craig never said one word. 

Once they arrived entered Tweek’s bedroom, Craig picked up his backpack and slung it over one of his shoulder. While he was doing that Tweek couldn’t help but feel that this was mostly his fault. He had begged Craig to have dinner with his abnormal parents, knowing full well Craig hated them, and now Craig wasn’t talking to him. 

“Craig” Tweek squeaked with his voice barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry for this evening. For everything. I just wan-?” 

“Are you sorry we got together?” Craig cut Tweek off with his serious question staring directly at his sad eyes. Narrowing his eyes at Craig, Tweek stared back at his boyfriend and answered with the upmost confidence and honesty. 

“Never. I would choose you all over again if I had to.” Craig’s eyes soften and walked up to him. Brushing a few strands of hair away from his face Craig replied, “Then you have nothing to apologize for. I hate your parents, but I love you.” 

Tears welled in Tweek’s eyes at Craig’s beautiful words. He was so scared Craig was mad at him again and was considering leaving him because he was unable to tolerate Tweek’s family. Hearing that Craig still loved him after this whole mess proving that things were slowly but surely working itself out.

Tweek trailed behind the raven as they made their way down stairs. Craig stood in the door way to say his good byes to Tweek for that evening. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to spend the night?” Tweek asked wishing Craig would reconsider. Every time he was away from Craig that made his nights much lonelier and made the time pass by that much slower. 

“I can’t. I didn’t bring anything to wear for school tomorrow. Maybe next time.” Craig said bending down to give a good night kiss to his pouting boyfriend. 

Breaking from the kiss with a smack Craig included, “I’ll pick you up for school in the morning. Bye honey.” With that Craig left the Tweak’s resident. Tweek watched sadly as Craig walked further away from his house and out of sight. He couldn’t wait until morning when he could have his Craig back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like Tweek's parents in this story. Next chapter, there will be some action and sad parts but nothing too bad.  
> This will have a happy ending I promise you. We all want Tweek and Craig to be happy! That's all we've ever wanted. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. If you left a kudo and/or comment I appreciate it so much! You guys are my life force! 
> 
> Stay awesome my friends!


	18. Come Out Wherever You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you wonderful readers! 
> 
> I sure did miss you. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. It's crunch time here before finals and I need those good grades!
> 
> I know I said there will be some action in this chapter, but it didn't turn out that way. The last chapter will have all the action. 
> 
> I apologize in advance for any mistakes. 
> 
> I'm done talking. Please enjoy!!

Craig forgot just how lonely the nights could be without having Tweek to cuddle with during the long dark hours of the night. Though, he still walked home with Tweek and they hung out like they normally did. Though it was better than nothing it still sucked not having Tweek by his side like he used to. It made things seem almost depressing. 

Craig would find himself staying awake into the late hours of the night expecting Tweek to crawl into bed with him smelling of alcohol and smoke after “working”. Though Tweek hasn’t “worked” that ever since his parents came back, Craig sometimes pretended that was the only reason Tweek wasn’t next to him. 

At least it was a huge relief that Tweek was no longer on the streets. Of course, these were Tweek’s parents and the alternative to sleeping outside would probably be a better decision. 

Craig somehow managed to fall asleep early that night, probably from lack of sleep and the mental strain of spending an evening with Tweek’s parents.

Before falling asleep he thought about Tweek’s words and how dinner at the Tweak’s home had gone. That whole evening Craig had a nasty pain in his stomach. He wasn’t sure if it was from stress, or the fact that he would rather be anywhere else than at a dinner table with the two people who didn’t deserve to breath, let alone raise continue raising their child. 

The only thing that kept him composed and sane that night was Tweek. That was the only reason his ass was in that seat. The food that night wasn’t bad. He would give Tweek’s mother credit that she could cook, but that’s it. 

This was nothing like dinner with his family where there was a good four to five arguments that would break out during dinner and then the air and tension would be clear. 

And boy, did Craig have many things he would have liked to argue about during that dinner. 

However, this was not the case with Tweek’s family. The grave silence at the table, save for the clock and the clinking of silverware, want enough to drive the sanest person mad. Their kindness and politeness were not only creepy, but it seemed like it was covering up for something else. 

Not like it matters now. Craig did not like Tweek’s parents. he did not like one thing about Mr. and Mrs. Tweak except for their son. 

Every second he spent at the table with these people he felt a little piece of him begin to slip. 

Craig did his best to be polite and contribute to the conversation and answer any questions he was asked. If it put Tweek at ease he would pretend like he was having a good time just for that evening. He was sure he wasn’t fooling Tweek, but at the same time he was sure Tweek appreciated his effort. 

Craig lazily smiled as his mind wondered back to his fluffy blond. He appreciated Tweek’s own effort to sort of bond him and his parent together by involving him and his parents in a conversation. And because Tweek was Tweek, that was really the only reason he agreed to be submitted to an afternoon of bad company. However, his attempt only seemed to fail because his father started speaking in longer sentences and that’s when Craig’s mind went. 

Though he did not hear the whole conversation, he assumed Tweek’s father said something over the top or stupid because his once calm boyfriend was now distressed. He was going off about his father called him gay or something. It’s not like this should have come as a shock, unless he missed more of the conversation, which was more than likely the reason Craig remained calm and unfazed.

Whatever the comment was Craig hated seeing Tweek like that. Not like he could do much for him right now. He wanted to console him, but he preferred to wait until after dinner when there wasn’t an audience. Which he prayed would be over soon. Perhaps this would make it easier from him to convince Tweek to spend the night. 

Unfortunately, Tweek declined his offer and now here he was, laying half asleep alone in a bed made for two. 

Craig hesitantly cracked his heavy eyes open to be faced with bright red numbers that read 5:47 AM. Knowing he couldn’t get back to sleep, he decided to turn off his alarm and get an early start on his day. 

Ever since Tweek left Craig found his mornings quite uneventful and downright boring. He took his shower, alone. Brushed his teeth, alone. Ate his breakfast…alone. He never knew how much his life was missing without Tweek. It wasn’t like Tweek died, but to Craig that’s how it felt and all that was left was his memories. Craig would be seeing his ray of sunshine in an hour. They will go to school and perhaps he could convince him to spend the night. It would be nice to get more than a couple of hours sleep for once. 

After his shower, the raven dried his hair the best he could before putting on his signature navy jacket and chullo hat before heading down stairs. He entered the kitchen not surprised to smell the cooking of breakfast but there was no one there. Meaning his parents cooked, ate their breakfast, and left for work. 

Craig shuffled over to the fridge, and with his impressive height easily picked a random cereal box from on top of the fridge. He poured in his dry cereal before dumping in the milk and began munching on the generic breakfast oats. There wasn’t much to it, Craig had enough time to make his own breakfast of something fancier than cold cereal, but then again he wasn’t in the mood. 

He was repeating the motions of scooping the cereal from the bowl and transporting it to his mouth until it was all gone. 

It was quiet and though Craig enjoyed having a peaceful moment to himself, he couldn’t stop staring at the empty seat across from him where Tweek would always sit. They could eat their cereal together and share a couple of laughs while sometimes Craig would be daring and play footies underneath the table. 

Craig sighed as he dropped the spoon in the empty bowl causing a ‘clink’ to pierce his ears. Picking up the bowl, he shuffles over and places his bowl into the clean empty sink before going back to his room. He still had a little bit of time to kill before he was to pick up Tweek. Though, he was sure his boyfriend wouldn’t mind if he showed up early. 

Running the rest of the way upstairs, Craig threw his books in his backpack and slung it over his shoulders. He figured if he was going to waste time, might as well be at Tweek’s house. His parents were usually gone so that made his decision right there. Craig ran back down the stairs, skipping two at one time, and left his own home to be with his love.

Tweek’s house was not far from his own. It was nearly a ten minute walk, six minutes if he ran, which he did. Craig wasn’t sure if Tweek would be up at this time. Tweek never got around to getting a phone so there was no way he could get ahold of him. Maybe now that he’s in a better situation a phone could be the next thing on his list to get. It would make things a thousand times easier for them to communicate. 

As Craig continued walking down the sidewalk and crossing a couple of streets, he was able to see the house that held is prince captive by two evil guardians. 

When he approached Tweek’s house Craig couldn’t shake the bad feeling that something was off, even more than he was used to when he visited the Tweak’s residence. The air was still, and the neighborhood seemed eerily quiet. As he came closer to Tweek’s house he noticed no lights on. That was strange because it was past seven in the morning. Usually Tweek’s parents were already up and gone by the time Craig came and picked him up. 

He wasn’t that early.

Craig quickly brushed off his bad feeling and marched up to the front porch. Thinking logically, he thought Tweek probably over slept from staying up too late from his over caffeinated lifestyle. It wouldn’t be the first time Tweek pulled all nighters and eventually crashed. 

Craig chuckled to himself, picturing an adorable Tweek curled up into a ball as he slept peacefully. 

Lifting a hand that turned into a fist, Craig knocked a couple times at the wooden door, loud enough to where Tweek would be able to hear it and wake him from his slumber. 

Craig waited there for a few seconds waiting to hear some form of acknowledgment that someone was home and heard the knocking. When he heard no such indication he lifted his fist and knocked again this time harder and louder. 

“Tweek” Craig called out with his nasally voice. “Tweek, It’s me. Open up.” Still no reply.

Man, he must really be out of it. 

Moving his hand to the handle of the door, Craig gently twisted it to test to see if he was locked out. To his surprise it wasn’t locked. The door knob would easily turned and allowed him access to the home. 

Maybe he shouldn’t. He wouldn’t mind if he knew it was only Tweek but there could be a chance his father or mother was there. Tweek wouldn’t mind, but he had a feeling they would. And he would like to avoid as little interaction with them as possible. 

Stopping his actions, Craig pulled his hand back and decided to wait a few more minutes outside. Though that did not last long because he was quickly growing impatient. Screw it, he would deal with whatever was behind this door. He no longer gave a fuck. 

His hand reached for the knob and twisted it until he heard a ‘click’ sound. Turning the knob all the way this time, he was now inside the Tweak’s residence. Walking in as if he wasn’t entering someone’s home without permission and breaking the law, He flipped the light switch which reveal a destroyed house. 

The furniture and décor were in shambles and thrown across the room. The dining table they had dinner on last night was flipped over and the chairs were broken to the point of disrepair, and there were holes in the walls that varied in size from large to small. Obviously there had been some type of struggle or something when down last night because it was nothing like this when he left. 

Fearing the worse, Craig maneuvered past all the debris and made his way up stairs to Tweek’s room. He swung opened the door expecting to find his love a little shaken, but no physical harm.  
However, when the door he was discouraged to find his room just as destroyed as the living room but no sign of Tweek. 

The mattress was off the bed frame, all the drawers in his desk had been pulled out and dumped onto the floor. His lamp was shattered with broken glass fragments littering the floor. The only light that illuminated the room was coming from the lone window in front of his desk. 

Investigating further, he scoped out the room until his eyes fell upon Tweek’s closet on the other end of the room. If Tweek was hiding it would probably be in there.

“Babe, it’s only me. You can come out.” Craig said in a soothing voice, hoping that would be enough for Tweek to come out of hiding and let Craig know he was unharmed. Unfortunately, there was no answer. 

Judging by the condition of the house, he wouldn’t be surprised if Tweek was distrusting of anyone right now. 

Watching his step, careful not to step on a piece of broken glass, Craig moved things around with his foot to clear out a path to walk. When he finally arrived at the small closet, he grabbed for the handle. 

“Tweek, honey. I’m opening the closet door.” He warned Tweek before following his vocal command by slightly cracking the wooden door slowly. 

Since there were no cries of protest, Craig proceeded to open the closet door further. He prayed Tweek was in here and he was just asleep, that’s why he wasn’t answering. Though he tried to remain optimistic he was finding it difficult to hide his worry over his boyfriend. When he opened the door all the way, but all that was in there were Tweek’s clothes and boxes, but no Tweek himself.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Craig closed the closet door and gently placed his head on the door. 

Yes, things look bad, but he shouldn’t be worried like this. He knew Tweek. Tweek was a lot stronger than he was given credit for and he could take care of himself. Though he told himself this it was impossible for Craig not worry. Tweek was his everything. His first love. He just wanted to know where Tweek was and if he was safe. 

Feeling a wet tear begin to surface from his previous thought, Craig wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket before crossing back to the exit of Tweek’s room. He was trying to think rationally of what could have happened. 

Perhaps half the conversation he missed last night later resulted in a fight between Tweek and his parents resulting in a clash of broken furniture and destroyed rooms? 

Yeah, right, he expected that from his own household, but in no way would the Tweak’s solve their problems with violence. They’re the pathetic kind that runs away from any sign of danger while leaving all their baggage and responsibilities to an innocent child type of people. 

Besides, Tweek knew he was going to pick him up in the morning like he always did so there was no reason for Tweek to leave early. Even by the off chance he got into a fight with his parents he would have come to his house, right? 

Taking the cleared-out path back to the entrance of the room, Craig walked out of Tweek’s room empty handed and no closer to find him. 

Where else should he check? The upstairs layout was similar if not the same to his own. There was the bathroom, the master bedroom and two other rooms adjacent to it, with one being Tweek’s room. 

Not believing Tweek would be hiding in either of those room that didn’t stop Craig from searching every one of them. He wouldn’t stop searching until he found his Tweek. With that he began his search through each room upstairs, which were destroyed as well. 

As he searched, Craig yelled Tweek’s name hoping he would hear the voice of his angel call back to him. That angelic voice never came. Craig was losing hope every passing second.

Maybe Tweek really was really gone. 

Shaking his head from his doubt, Craig removed any negative thinking that could get in his way of finding his beloved. Tweek needed him right now and he was going to find him. There was still an entire downstairs to check. 

Craig took his time to walk down the stairs, watching his step to not trip on anything and go tumbling down the stairs like an uncoordinated idiot. Taking his final step down to the downstairs living room area. He began looking around the living once more, with things just as messy as last saw them. 

He pushed past all the tripping hazards in the living room to find himself in the kitchen which was surprising not as bad off as the other rooms. Sure, there were drawers left open and things from the cabinets were spilled all over the counter tops and floor, but he was able to move around. 

Though, this room wasn’t as bad off there was still no evidence of the Tweaks’ anywhere. If they weren’t here that means all this searching had been for nothing. Craig slammed his fist on the nearby wall to release some of his frustration.

Craig couldn’t disguise his worry any longer as his mask soon disappeared to reveal a concerned and slightly irrational Craig. He started to wonder if he should file a police report. He knew Tweek hated involving the police especially after everything that he when through with the endless interrogations and then being put into the foster care system. 

He didn’t want to put Tweek through that again, but it was appearing he had no choice. This was an emergency and he would rather have Tweek hate him but know he was fine than not do anything and later the police find his body in a ditch somewhere. 

Making up his mind, Craig pulled out his cell phone and pushed the buttons to dialed ‘9-1-1’. 

The phone rang once, and then twice. 

As Craig held the phone to his ear listening to the ringing of the phone on the other side of the line he began pacing wanting someone, anyone to pick up. When he finally heard the phone being picked he turned around only to be struck hard in the head with a foreign blunt object. 

The blunt object came so fast and hit so hard all Craig was unable to get his words out. All he saw a shaded figure holding what he thought was the outline of a gun before he fell to the ground, knocking him unconscious. The impact with the floor caused the phone to be thrown out of Craig’s hand and slide to the other end of the kitchen. 

“Hello 9-1-1, what is your emergency?...Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Craig, I hope he comes out ok.  
> I hope this was worth the wait. 
> 
> Well, next chapter we will see what happens to Craig and where the Tweak's are.  
> It will be lots of fun!  
> The next chapter won't take as long to come out since things are starting to clam down here. 
> 
> Listen to me. Now that I've said that something will happen. I can't catch a break
> 
> Thank you all again for your patience and sticking with me. I love you all!!!


	19. I Promised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you beautiful readers!
> 
> This is the final chapter of "Buying Time". It's so sad, but I have enjoyed the ride with each and every one of you.  
> It's because of all of you that I feel inspired to write and I can not thank you enough for all your support and encouragement. 
> 
> This chapter is a long one so I hope you don't mind.  
> Now, on with the story!!

**Darkness**

That is all he could describe about his location. The blackness was swallowing up everything around him, ridding any hope for escape. The ropes that bounded his hands behind his back only symbolized further how slim his chances were to make it out of here alive. 

Every struggle to free himself caused the rope to cut into his wrists. His wrists were now raw and bruised from the harsh ropes. He only stopped when the pain grew to be too much for the young boy to handle.

Tears flooded the corner of Tweek’s eyes and a low airy breath left his lips. He surprised himself that he could even produce tears anymore. Back when he was homeless, he would often times cry himself to sleep. That was the only time he felt he somewhat in control in his life. 

With his hands still tied behind his back, Tweek lend forward until his forehead touched the cold floor underneath him. It felt nice on his head that was throbbing as he allowed the tears to pour softly down his cheeks, he tried to remember how he got here in the first place. 

**___________Flashback___________**

_Tweek was alerted from his sleep by an incredible bang coming from down stair. It was soon followed by a deep male voice yelling. A voice that certainly didn’t belong to his father._

_He listened closely to the argument happening in his living room, but as the booming voices bounced off the walls, his bedroom was just too far to hear the conversation clearly. All it sounded like was loud mumbles that he couldn’t comprehend._

_Tweek silently crept out from under his covers and tip toeing over to the door as if he was walking passed a sleeping predator. Placing on ear close to the door, he could faintly make out parts of the dispute. The voice that belong to the unknown intruder was demanding for the stash and everything else that well along with it. His father’s voice was distinguished enough to sort through. He answered he wasn’t sure what they were talking about and that they had the wrong house._

_Apparently, that wasn’t the right answer. Without a moment’s notice a series of bangs and crashes were heard filling the house mixed with the pleads of his mother asking them to calm down._

_Her pleads fell on deaf ears because more even bigger crashes came from below along with more yelling from one of the intruders._

_Twisting his hands in his knotted bed hair, just to have something secure to hold on to, Tweek whimpered, not sure what to do. Should he go down stairs and see what was happening or would he just make matters worse?_

_He forcibly held back a groan from the pressure building up as his mind exhaustively went into overdrive. He was instantly thrown back into reality, physically jumping away from the door when he heard gunshots being fired. He could hear his mother screaming and talking incoherently._

_OH GOD! Did they shoot his father?! What about his mother? He need to go down and protect her but what could he do? There was no way he could take on someone with a gun. The police! Why hasn’t anyone called the police yet? Surely his neighbor would be concerned if they heard gunshots and screaming nearby! What is wrong with the people of South Park?!_

That’s when everything went quiet. There was no more crashes or bangs, no more gunshots or yelling. It was all deathly silent. What was going on? Was it safe to go down stairs? What would he see if he did go down there? The dead body of his parents or maybe he would run into the unknown intruders.

_One of his questions were answered when he heard two male voices conversing with one another before their heavy feet were marching up the stairs. His eyes widen and were filled with fear as he heard the two men get closer to the top of the stairs._

__

Thinking quickly, Tweek looked around his room in search of a place to hide. When he spotted his closet, he rushed over to it and quietly closed the door behind him. He then crouched down and brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them tight. 

_From his closet Tweek was able to keep track of where the intruders were. He could hear them move things around and thrown things across each room they searched. They were right now in the bedroom next to his which happened to be his parent’s room. He was also able to hear what they were saying through the thin walls that separate his room from his parent’s room._

_They were asking if the other “found it, yet”. Assuming he was talking about the stash and other thing his parent owed them._

_Upon hearing the door to his parents room shut, Tweek said a silent prayer that they could no search the other rooms. That they found what they were looking for and would leave. He would then run to Craig’s house and break down in the caring arms of his boyfriend._

_Once again the house went silent. There was no rustling in the other rooms nor were there any more voices to be heard. Tweek breathed an almost inaudible sigh of relief thinking he narrowly avoided what could have been an ugly situation._

_He untucked his knees and threw his head back, knocking up against the wall in the closet with a tiny ‘thud’._

_Smiling to himself, Tweek let out a tiny nervous chuckle. He should have known something like this would happen because of course it was him he was talking about. Ever since he could remember something he can recall more bad than good things happening. Honestly, if Tweek had not met Craig when he did who knows what he might have done._

_Tweak harshly inhaled when unexpectedly the door to his room was busted in. He had to slam his hands over his mouth to stop the scream that wanted to escape._

_‘Please don’t check the closet’ he repeated to himself over and over in his head. Tweek could hear things being thrown around his bed room. He heard his lamp shatter across the floor and his drawn being pulled from the dresser. His heart was pounding so loud his breath was hitched in his throat. It was then the closet door was violently swung open to reveal two men dressed in all black wearing a piece of fabric to cover most of their face._

_Tweek wanted to cry but the tears wouldn’t come. He wanted to scream but he couldn’t find his voice. He wanted to breath, but his lungs paralyzed from the terror before him._

_In one swift motion, one of the mysterious men pulled out a gun, and told him to close his eyes and get on his stomach. Tweek obeyed closing his eyes and laying his trembling body on the plush carpet in his closet. Soon his hands were being tied up behind his back before he was struck in the back of the head and knocked out._

**____End Flashback___**

That’s all he could remember before waking up to this dark room with his hands still bound together. Tweek couldn’t find the energy or motivation to keep going. His head was killing him from the hit and was slowly forming into a migraine from all the stress.

Tweek wanted to give up. There was no way he was going to get out of here. How could he? He didn’t even know where “here” was. For all he knew they could be planning to come kill him any second. Or maybe leave him to starve? Or better yet, use him as a sex slave until he died. 

The darkness that once consumed the room was interrupted by a small amount of light bleeding through the cracks from the outline of a door about twelve feet from the ground. More light soon filled a small portion of room they were in when the door was opened wide. 

The sudden transition from darkness to light gave Tweek a shimmer of hope that there was a way out of here. It may be hard, but he would get out of here one way or dead or alive. 

With the illumination coming from the door, Tweek was able to take a quick look around the room. It appears to be some sort of basement. The walls were made of concrete as was the floor. The water heater was on the far end of the room along with an unsteady stair case leading up to the door that gifted him the light. 

With a quick look, to his left he saw his mother and father who were lend up against one another still unconscious and tied up just like he was. From this angle, Tweek could see their chests moving up and down and they didn’t appear to have any severe physical damage done besides some bruises and couple of small open wounds. 

When the outline figure appeared at the top of the steps, blocking some of the light with his physical body. Before the man could notice, Tweek ceased any more movement and façade being unconscious. He wasn’t sure what they were going to do with him and his parents but until he thought of a way to get out of here this was the best he could do. He only hoped they would give him enough time to start thinking of a plan. 

The abductor made his way down the rickety stair case at a suspenseful pace. The creeks from each step told Tweek his exact position on the steps, a total of thirteen steps in all. When the creeks stopped, Tweek cracks his eyes open the slightest bit to see who was responsible for keeping them down here. 

He was able to identify that the person was male with dark shaven hair. He was built and someone he would want to avoid messing with. Unfortunately, the man kept his back turned so Tweek was unable to identify this guy. 

Tweek cautiously followed the guy with his eyes, he appeared to be carrying something but Tweek wasn’t sure what. He made his way over the other end of the basement and dropped what he was carrying on the cement floor. It landed with a painful smack before the man turned around and revealed his face 

Tweek one got a second to look at the guy before shutting his eyes tight. A second was all he needed to recognize the guy, though he didn’t know his name, he knew who he was and a pretty good idea where they were. 

Every week he would come to this place to make his payments, and every week he would count his blessing when he was able to leave. Seems as though he has run out of blessings. 

As the guy had his back turned and headed back up the stairs, Tweek cracked his eyes open once more to see what the man dropped and left down here with them. When Tweek’s eyes fell upon what it was his stomach sank and a wave of guilt came crashing hard on him. 

**OH GOD, NO!**

Craig was on the other side of the room unconscious or dead, Tweek wasn’t sure. He had lost his chullo hat leaving his jet-black hair all messy and tangled. How did they know about Craig? Tweek made sure to keep all his personal stuff secret from these men. Meaning they must have gone out of their way just to hurt his Craig.

It was then Tweek felt something other than pressure built up inside him. A fire that he thought burnt out long ago. 

How dare they lay a hand on his Craig. Tweek didn’t care what they did to him. They could do whatever they wanted with him, but when they touch his Craig they will be the ones to pay. 

The moment the man reached the top of the stairs and closed the door, they were submerged in darkness once more. As if that was going to stop Tweek. They were going to make it out alive. He was going to see to it that Craig and he came out on top. 

With all his fight and determination, Tweek wrestled to break free, not caring if the ropes tore at his already raw skin and may cause an infection, he needed to get over to Craig and nothing was going to stop him. 

Tweek twisted and pulled and tugged at his bondage until finally, he created enough space to slip his thin wrist from the ropes. Once he was freed, Tweek reached the out in front of him and patted the ground as he carefully crawled over to the place he last saw Craig before the darkness blinded him.

What seemed like forever crawling to the other side of the basement, Tweek’s hand eventually fell upon a warm body. 

“CRAIG!” Tweek squeaked bit his lip to keep his voice down. “Oh Craig, oh God! I’m so sorry I got you involved in all of this. Please don’t be dead.” Tweek pleaded as he worked with untying Craig’s arms. Once Craig was freed, Tweek held the unconscious boy in his arms and close to his chest with his heart pounding. 

“ARG! Please, wake up, Craig. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. It’s all my fault and now you’re down here with us. You should have never been involved.” Tweek exclaimed, rocking Craig in his arms like someone so precious. Tweek bend over and place a small kiss somewhere on Craig’s face would be. He needed Craig to wake up. He needed to know Craig was still alive. 

Suddenly, the boy in his arms began to stir. He was alive. His Craig, his beautiful wonderful Craig was alive!

“Oh Craig!” Tweek exclaimed tightening his arms around his boyfriend. “I love you, Craig. I’m sorry, so sorry.” He continued to apologize quietly. 

Craig groaned as he raised one hand to his head and the other found Tweek’s trembling hand that was wrapped securely around him. The both took a moment to enjoy each other’s presences and that the other was still alive. 

He gently broke free from Tweek’s embrace but didn’t remove the hand that held Tweek’s hand. Either of them wanted to lose any physical contact with the other. Fearing that this could be a dream and letting go would make the other disappear. Craig’s touch was the only thing keeping his sanity in check. 

“Where are we?” Craig asked, his voice scratchy and weak. Tweek felt him lay his on his shoulder and Tweek began rubbing his back to comfort him the best he could while answering. 

“We’re in the basement of the house I went to make payments.” Tweek answered his voice surprisingly steadier than what he had expected. Grabbing Craig’s shoulders, Tweek lifted Craig off his own so he was facing the other even though they were in darkness. 

“Craig, did they hurt you?” Tweek asked in a hushed voice, running his hand over Craig’s exposed black hair and over the hand in Craig’s hair. 

“No, not too bad. Just a hit to the head.” Craig explained following Tweek’s hushed voice. The hand in his hair began to rub on the spot he was struck. Tweek moved his hand out of the way so he could feel what Craig was rubbing. There was a good size knot on the back of his head. 

Craig rested his hands on Tweek’s hips and continued talking. “I went to your house to pick you up from school. When no one answered the door, I let myself in. The house was destroyed, and I got scared something bad had happened to you. I went to your room and then checked every other room trying to find you. When I didn’t find you, I started to call the police. That’s when someone attacked me and must have knocked me out.”

Tweek’s anger began to rise. His once feeling of fear and dread had turned into rage and unforgiving fury. He was mad at himself for getting Craig involved. If he had only gone home with him last night, then none of this would have happened. Now, Craig was trapped down here and it was all his fault. 

However, he couldn’t start blaming himself now. The needed to stay strong for both Craig and him. Hopefully they could find a way out of here. 

As Tweek gathered his thoughts and worked to come up with a plan. It was hard as the sounds of them walking around above them could be heard. Occasionally, more muffled sounds and voices could be heard, as well. 

The psychological stress along with the darkness was driving him mad. He had to get out of here. He couldn’t take this any longer. He held on to Craig’s hand tighter, wishing this nightmare would end. 

Before Tweek’s tormented thoughts could continue, the footsteps above began taking longer strides until a familiar light shined through the cracks, making the outline of the basement door. 

Tweek’s body grew cold and began to tremble. They were getting closer and who knows what will happen when they come down here. There was no way he could do this alone. He thought he would be able to be strong enough, but that wasn’t him. He wasn’t strong or brave like Craig. 

The basement door was swung open and the stomps of footsteps marched down the old stairs. The second they turned on the basement light, Tweek instantly closed his eyes. Craig doing the same thing, but they never did let go of other’s hand that they hid behind their backs as they leant up against another. 

Tweek’s breaths began to speed up to the point of hyperventilating that was until he felt a stronger hand close his even tighter. That’s right, he didn’t have to do this alone. He only hoped that it would be enough. 

“Get up!” A man shouted causing both Craig and him to open their eyes. Expecting the attention to be placed on them, they were surprised the men didn’t realized Tweek had moved over from the other side of the basement. All four men’s attention was on his parents. 

“Get you lying cheat” the man who he made his payment and was assumed to be the boss of the operation. The boss shouted again, this time kicking his father in the side. “My men have searched your house up and down. Where is the stash and everything you owe me, Tweak?”

He spoke as if his last name was an insult. 

Still catching his breath from the kick that knocked the wind from him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His father stated coughing and struggling with his own ropes.

“I’m done playing games, Richard. You disappear for two years having this kid make payments. I’m getting pretty sick of your shit.” He said with his arms crossed and scowl on his face before pulling a gun out from his jacket. “Payment due, Mr. Tweak.” He said before shooting his father in the shoulder. 

Tweek couldn’t just sit here and listen to his father’s screams of agony. He knew his father did some bad stuff in his life, but that was no reason for him to die. No one deserved to be killed over drugs and money. 

Just as Tweek was about to stand up, the grip Craig had on his hand tighten even more. Silently telling him to stay down and not to draw attention to himself. Tweek glanced over at Craig and decided to obey Craig’s silent plead. He closed his eyes and just listen to the chaos unravel before him. 

His father spoke next and what he heard was unbelievable. “No please.” Mr. Tweak cried still in pain from his first warning shot. “T-Take one of the children. You can get a lot more from one of them than from killing me. My son other there is gay. They’re both gay. They’ll let you do whatever you want to them. They like it.”

The boss smashed the end of the gun in Mr. Tweak’s face causing his lip to bleed and his cheek to turn a shade of dark purple. He then crouched down to get on eye level with his father. He lifted up his father’s chin with the gun to look at him. But he still wasn’t talking. 

“Alright, let’s do it your way.” He smirked standing up and snapping his fingers. One of the other men soon worked his way over to them and grabbed Craig by the front of his jacket. With enough force, he pulled Craig away and separated their hands. 

The whole time Craig didn’t flinch or make a sound. He was pulled along and handed to the boss. Craig was now held hostage with a gun pointed to his temple.

“You tell us what we want to know or more people are going to start dying.” The boss said seriously. “Where. Is. The. Money?” 

Tweek’s adrenaline was racing and his blood boiled. He was scared but seething with rage. His body then took over and ran towards the closest guy and tackled him to the floor with a powerful cry. This gave Craig just enough of a distraction to throw his head back and knock the gun away from his head.

He was lucky the gun didn’t go off. 

Seeing Craig released from danger, Tweek used his new found strength and courage to begin repeatedly punching the guy underneath him until his rage was depleted. He was never one for violence, but he had to admit, it did feel nice to finally hit someone back for all the pain he was put through. 

Tweek was soon pried off the other guy by his hair and held in a strong hold. 

“Don’t let them get away!” The boss shouted holding his nose and mouth where Craig’s head made contact with. Looking up, Tweek saw that his parents were no longer there and had escaped up the stairs during the commotion. 

One of the men chased up the stairs after his parents, which left just Tweek, Craig, the three other men, which one them happened to be unconscious now, thanks to yours truly.

Tweek fought to get out of the man’s grip but to no avail. His struggles proved useless against the bigger man. 

The boss recoverd and pointed the gun towards Craig with an angry glare. “You have no idea what you got yourself into, boy.” He said putting his finger on the trigger ready to pull it at a moment’s notice. “Get on your knees you shitface little cocksucker.” 

Tweek could tell Craig wanted to say something to his comment. If he were in any other position Craig would already have that guy’s ass on the floor begging for mercy. Instead, Craig turned his head over to Tweek and softly sighed before following command. 

This was the first time Tweek had ever seen Craig in such a position that he was actually following orders. Tweek couldn’t take this man treating his Craig like a dog. Though he was unable to move he was still able to speak.

“Hey! Why don’t you leave him alone?” Tweek yelled bringing the attention to himself and away from Craig. 

“Tweek, shut up!” Craig hissed harshly at Tweek but Tweek refused to listen. 

“I’m the one you want. Not him. I-I was the one that stopped making, payments. If you’re going point a g-gun at anyone then it should be me!” Tweek’s words left his mouth faster then he could comprehend what he was saying. However, it did want he wanted and the gun was successfully off of Craig, but now it was pointed directly at him. 

Tweek was facing down the barrel of the gun. One that he saw many times in his nightmares, only this time it was for real. Swallowing hard, Tweek tried to remain brave but as the man walked towards him, bring the gun closer to him Tweek’s let out some involuntary whines. 

Right as the gun grew bigger Tweek shut his eyes not wanting this man to be the last thing he saw before he died. He waited to hear the shot of the gun, but it never came. The only thing he hard was the voice of his love.

“I’ve had it with his shit.” Craig utters and rammed his body into the boss. There they began fighting over the gun. At the same time, Tweek was removed from the strong hold and pinned up against the cement wall to help his boss. This was not before he gave a nice hard punch to Tweek’s stomach causing him to collapse on the floor so he could not interfere anymore. 

Tweek fought the urge to throw up as he held his stomach. His body was weak and fighting for oxygen but that didn’t stop him from trying to help his Craig. 

“Cra-Cra _cough_ -aig, be- _cough_ behind _cough_ yo-you.” Tweek heaved and coughed trying to warn Craig that the stronger guy was on his way. However, Craig did not seem to hear him. He was soon grabbed from behind by the stronger man and placed in his own strong hold. Craig thrashed around and kicked his feet as the man forced him to submit. 

The boss straightened out his shirt and fixed his hair with the gun still in his possession. He gave an evil chuckle and tapped the gun to Craig’s chest. “You should have stopped while you were ahead, kid.” He gave his last comment before pressing the gun somewhere along Craig’s stomach and pulled the trigger. 

The sound of the gun going off made time stand still for Tweek. As if everything had just been taken away from him once more and he was left with nothing. 

“We’ve wasted enough time with these kids. Let’s go.” The boss stated and walked up the stairs. The stronger man released Craig and he fell to the floor like a brick and followed his boss up the stairs.

They were now alone and held his stomach and wobbled over to Craig to find him sweating and breathing hard. Tweek bend down and rolled Craig over to find Craig holding his stomach and his hand and shirt being covered in blood that was escaping out of the wound fats. 

Tweek looked into the eyes of Craig that were starting to fade. He needed to call an ambulance. He needed to get Craig to a hospital fast, he couldn’t lose his Craig. Not like this. 

Tweek’s lip quivered as he spoke, “I’m going to call for help, ok. You promise you’ll stay awake until I get back?” It took everything for Tweek not to cry his hand grabbed onto Craig’s bloody hand. “You promise to never leave me, ok?”

Craig slowly nodded his head promising to stay awake and never leave him. Reluctantly, Tweek let go of Craig’s blood stained hand and said, “I love you, Craig.”  
before rushing to find a phone to call for help.

**\----------Break----------**

Tweek rode with Craig in the ambulance to the hospital. When they got to the hospital Craig was immediately taken into surgery. Tweek was check out too and only sustained minor bruises and scratches. 

Once Craig’s family showed up, Tweek the guilt was almost too much for him to handle. How could tell the parents of the boy he was in love with, that **HE** was the whole reason their son was staring death in the face. They came up and gave him a comforting. 

“Oh my God, Tweek. Are you alright?” Craig’s mom asked bringing Tweek into a comforting embrace. Her face was tear stricken and red, evidence that she had been crying. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Tweek softly spoke returning the hug, even though he knew he didn’t deserve it. 

“What happened?” Mr. Tucker asked his face filled with concern and worried over his eldest child.  
Pulling himself out of Mrs. Tucker’s embrace, Tweek took a calming breath and did his best to explained to Craig’s parent everything that happened. He no longer cared if Craig’s parents blamed him and shunned him. And to tell the truth, he wouldn’t blame them one bit. He deserved to be hated. All he cared is that Craig was alive to hate him. 

When Tweek finished the explanation, he broke down into tears. He began apologizing over and over, unable to think of anything else that could show how horrible he felt. 

A large hand, that belonged to Craig’s dad was placed on Tweek’s shoulder. “It’s alright, son. You can’t blame yourself for this.” 

How could he say that? If he had listen to Craig when he said I should come over, or to shut up when the guy had the gun pointed at, or any of the million other times Craig told Tweek something and he didn’t listen. 

A doctor soon came out from a pair of double doors. “Tucker?” He announced. Tweek and Craig’s parents ran towards the doctor to hear what they had to say about Craig’s condition. 

“The surgery went well. Craig will have to stay for a few nights for monitoring, but he will make a full recovery.” 

This was a massive amount of guilt and pressure off Tweek knowing Craig was going to be fine. 

“Can we see him?” Mrs. Tucker asked with her hand over her heart. 

“You may see him, but only for a little time. He will need lots of rest.” The doctor advised them before leading them to Craig’s room. 

“I’m just going to find the restroom and I’ll be right there.” He announced to the Tuckers who nodded before leaving Tweek alone to go find the restroom. However, the restroom isn’t where he headed. 

He needed some air and time to clear his head. He wasn’t ready to see Craig just yet. There was still too much guilt running through his mind

He walked down the street from the hospital and passed some of the nicer houses in South Park. Usually he avoided this part of town. These people have alert system and cameras so back when he was working he would never be able to get away with anything around here. 

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked a pebbled down the sidewalk. How was he going to face Craig when he went back there? Would Craig even want him around anymore? Should he even be around Craig anymore? All he ever seemed to bring him was pain and anger into Craig’s life. 

Tweek sighed sadly and he ran his finger over a wooden fence before hearing a honk coming from behind. Tweek turned around to see the last people he ever thought he would see again. 

“There you are, son.” His father chimed from the passenger’s seat as his mother drove. “Come son, get in. We have to get going.” His mother smiling like she was picking him up from school or some kind of activity. 

Tweek backed up a bit, his eye twitching and his hands flying up to his hair. Were his parents insane? After everything that just happened. After they basically left them down there with a madman and a gun while they ran away. Now they were just going to leave again? At least this time they were telling him. 

“Going where?” Tweek asked his face in disbelief. “Craig is in the hospital! I can’t just leave him!” He said his voice in urgency hoping that would knock some for of realization into this parent. 

“You see this is what I was talking about.” His father stated looking at his mother for someone to agree with him. “This town has become too dangerous for our liking so where leaving.” He explained in his usual chipper voice.

Tweek stood on the sidewalk frozen with his mind scrabbling for guidance. It was just like last time his parents showed up and asked him to get into the car. 

With a huff, Mr. Tweak reached to the back seat and opened the back door closest to his son. “Come on, son. Don’t keep your mother and I waiting.” he stated like last time with the same less cheeriness as before. 

Tweek stared at the situation like déjà vu. Last time he did get into the car with his parents and they did take him away. It wasn’t far, but it was far enough to realized he knew where he now belonged. 

It was this time he was going to listen to Craig. He was going to do exactly what Craig would have done the first time. This was a second chance to make things right and time to start a new life. With a swift motion, Tweek slammed the car door shut and with a firm voice, he held his ground. 

“Fuck off.”

His body shook from standing up to his parents. He believed to always respect your parents, however, those were no parents of his. Maybe they were biologically, but nothing to him other than that. 

Before his parents could react to the way their son had just spoken to them, Tweek made a dash back to the hospital where his real family was. Where is life held meaning and the only thing he cared about needed him to be by his side.

Tweek entered the hospital and asked for Craig’s room number. Impatiently, he wondered through the maze of hospital rooms until he found the room he was looking for. With a gently knock, Tweek entered the room to see his love asleep in a hospital bed with an IV in his hand.

He was alone in the room for now. Giving them a moment to themselves. 

Walking up to Craig, Tweek brushed the loose black hairs that was falling in his eyes and placed a kiss on his forehead. This time he was able to see where he was kissing. Once his lips were removed, Craig’s eyes fluttered open and gave Tweek a weak smile. 

“Hey” he greeted with his nasal voice. Tweek smiled back so happy he was able to talk to Craig again. He rejoiced in this moment knowing they were safe for the time being and Craig was going to be ok. 

“Hey” Tweek said back holding back his tears and squeals of happiness. “How do you feel?” What a stupid question! He just had a bullet removed from his stomach How do you think he feels?!

Craig weakly chuckled as if he could hear the screams in Tweek’s mind. “Better now that you’re here.” He stated placing his hand over Tweek’s. The room went silent and peaceful with only the beeps from the medical equipment sounding. 

“I promised.” He said catching Tweek’s attention and breaking the silence. 

“W-what?” Tweek asked his eyes straining like he forgot a promise he had made to Craig. “What promise?” He asked searching Craig’s now half opened eyes. 

Craig closed his eye and smiled. “That I would stay awake until you got back.” He said lazily, letting out a yawn from the medication given to him. “You promise you’ll stay with me?”

Tweek kissed Craig hand that didn’t have the IV and before bringing the hand to his beating heart as he promised.

“I promise. I promise to always stay with you.”

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again so much! I couldn't do any of this without you. I hope you all enjoyed the story and will be around when I post more.
> 
> I do have some other stories I've been working on and I will be finishing "You're a mean one, Mr. Imp."  
> I love Creek to death, but I'm also thinking about trying my hand with some Bunny. 
> 
> Until next time. Stay awesome my friends!!

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how well this goes I'll post the next chapter.
> 
> I won't be updating this one as fast as I did my other story because of school and stupid adult responsibilities but it will be posted regularly.  
> I just want to write! :(
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
